Standing on Two Feet
by IWillNotGoGently
Summary: When a vampires human mate is born, they feel a massive pull towards them. Thats what happened to Major Jasper Whitlock. He felt the pull, he chased after it and found Bella Swan. Me. He brought me to the Volturi where there was a school for human mates. Thats where I've been all my life. It's time for Jasper to come back to collect me.Its time to start our lives! Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will.

Chapter 1: BPOV

I've been living with the Volturi my entire life. When I was just two days old, Major Jasper Whitlock came and took me from my parents and brought me to Volterra to grow up. It is said that he felt the mating pull the second that I was born. He immediately came and got me so I could grow up used to vampires, because that's what he was. It wasn't bad living with the Volturi and there were actually tons of humans here that were also mated to vampires. Everyone knows this place as both the place where the Kings rule over the vampires and The Human-Vampire Mating Association where vampires would bring their human mates to grow up.

I'm nineteen years old and this is the year that Major Jasper Whitlock will come and take me back. The ceremony, where the Volturi release us humans to our mates after a series of competitions, is today. We still have to stay with the Volturi for three weeks as we get used to these new people but today is the day we get to meet our mates and our new covens. Seven of us will be "graduating." I never got along well with the others, I had the answers for every question asked of us, I was stronger, had better reflexes and was quite angry all the time. When you're told exactly how your life is supposed to be, having no say in your life just makes me feel that way.

"Bella, it's time to get in position" Renata told me. I rolled my eyes but left my room and went towards the staircase where Aro would be introducing us one by one and having us go through the competitions. I stood in line with the other kids, Jessica, Lauran, Katherine, Joshua, Angela and Alexander.

Aro started the graduation by saying, "Welcome, welcome to Volterra for this very special graduation. We seem to have a greater crowd this year even though we have less graduating than usual. Excellent, excellent! I'm guessing it's because Major Whitlock will be receiving his mate today for the first time since she was two days old. But no matter, let us start off! First we have Ms. Katherine Brown who is mated to Scott Moore of the Moore Coven." There was a round of applause as she made her way down the stairs and onto the stage where the competition would be taking place. "Ms. Angela Webber mated to Jeffery Anderson of the Anderson Coven." The same thing happened as before as she took her place next to Katherine. Next Jessica, Joshua, Alexander and Lauren were introduced as mated to David Nelson, Morgan Neil, Sierra Wright, and Matthew Allen each to their respective mate and coven as they too took their place on the stand. Now it was only me waiting to be called down.

Aro started in a low whisper until he was shouting, "And the girl we've all been waiting for, Isabella Swan mated to Major Jasper Whitlock of both the Whitlock and Cullen Coven!" I made my way down the steps of the staircase with ease towards my place on the stage to applause as everyone turned and looked in my direction.

Aro came and stopped in front of us. Some of us were standing with one foot in front of the other looking ready to bolt, while the rest looked like they were trying to stop themselves from making themselves look stupid. Me, I was standing still, back straight with my hands clasped behind my back watching Aro as he stopped in front of us. In his usual joyous tone he told us, "If you are the winner of the competitions we, the Volturi will grant you three wishes. Now Katherine, what would you like if you were to win?" And so he went down the line asking everyone their wishes. Some wanted a specific pair of shoes, some wanted to be the first to get their dinner, some wanted to sleep in. And then he got to me, "Miss Isabella, what would your three wishes be if you won?" I mulled over the question for a minute before I replied, "Number one, I want one night out, nobody following me." I smirked before I answered the last two, "two, I want to carry out Joseph Colts punishment and three, I want unlimited access to room 00463."

Aro stopped abruptly from his pacing and stared at me before nodding his head in acceptance. He then stated, "Let the games begin!"

The first two competitions were easy. They tested our strength and how fast we were. The first was just a foot race that had some obstacles in the way. I won first place with more than thirty seconds to spare. Next was wrestling. We had to fight a vampire, Felix and whoever stayed standing the longest won that round. I won first place for the round too. I showed off some and beat him while the others were just trying to avoid him. But now it was for the last and final competition, the one everyone had been dreading the most.

"The last and final competition will test their strength and their durability. As you all know whipping is not uncommon here, we do it to strengthen them and for punishment purposes. For the last task, whoever is still standing after 100 whips is the winner of that round. Get in positions girls and boys!" We all stood before our individual poles where we would be handcuffed and then whipped. "Their mentors are to be the ones who do the whipping. Isabella, you are not allowed to use your power at anytime during this round. Understood?" He waited for me to nod my head before motioning our mentors forward. "Hello Caius" I murmured as he handcuffed me, and got the whip ready. "You've done well" he whispered back to me.

After we were all ready, they told us to count the whips as they came. And then they started. I kept my eyes open and face forward as the crippling pain started. My voice never wavered as I counted, "One, two, three…" Angela and Jessica were out by ten, Katherine, Lauren and Alexander were done by thirty-five, and Joshua finally collapsed at forty-two. But even though I was the last one standing, I still had to be standing after one hundred for me to be considered the winner. My voice never broke, my eyes never shut and my legs never wobbled as I finished off with, "ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." My back was bleeding profusely, a mess of muscle showing, the skin having been pulled away.

They brought the medicine that they created specifically that healed all wounds forward and dumped it on each of us. Everyone but me collapsed onto the floor screaming as it did their work. Me, I stayed standing, never showing weakness. It was my number one rule. No weakness, ever. After the meds had done their thing, the curtains were closed, and we were to change into more appropriate clothes that our mentors had chosen for us. I had gotten two inch black heals, a pair of blue jeans and a green and blue plaid button down shirt.

Aro stepped back out into the crowd, "As you all know Miss Isabella is the winner!" Whoops and applause was heard all around before he quieted them by saying, "And so Isabella will be meeting her mate first." I did what we had practiced so many time, step out from behind the curtains and then Aro led me to this huge gathering of people. There were three with the normal red eyes, and six with gold showing they were vegetarian. My eyes immediately met those of one of the red eyed vampires and felt a pull in middle of my chest reaching towards his. He was literally a God. He had honey blond hair that went to his shoulders in soft curls. He was taller than me and you could see so many of his scars. But his muscles called to me, you could tell they were there, but weren't overly defined.

"And this Isabella" Aro told me pointing to the man in front of me, "is Major Jasper Whitlock, your mate."

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited me! The first part of the chapter is going to sound kind of repetitive, but it needs to happen for the story to continue onwards!**

**Chapter 2: JPOV**

It was nineteen years ago that I first felt the pull. Scared the crap out of me too, if I'm being honest. I followed the pull, grabbed my newborn mate and took her to the Volturi where I knew she would grow up knowing about vampires and would be safe. And now it was time for me to take her back.

Every three months I got letters updating me on how her life was. At first it was her being sick, or rolling over for the first time. Then it turned to taking her first step, saying her first word. That's when things got interesting. It seems like my mate is a troublemaker, skipping class, talking back to her teachers and her mentor, and beating up the other kids. She grew taller and faster. She was the top of her class, fastest, strongest and seemed to love fighting. Plus she has a physical and mental shield that she's been exploring with.

Now me, Peter, Charlotte, plus all the Cullen's are here with me today to meet my mate as she "graduates."

We watched as one by one Aro called those who were graduating and introducing them. Of course my Isabella was last. It was just my luck. When I saw her for the first time in nineteen years I was stunned. She was no child, she was all women. Long luscious mahogany colored hair that reached to the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes that seem to have hidden knowledge that only she knows, long pale legs that seem to go on for miles. Oh and her breasts. They were amazing. They would fit perfectly in my hands but weren't overly monstrous. She was made for me.

She and all of the "graduating class" were lined up and asked what their three wishes would be because if they won, the Volturi would grant them those things. I have no idea what the other kids said but when I heard her voice, everything came into focus. "Number one, I want one night out, nobody following me." She smirked a sexy little smirk before answering the last two, "two, I want to carry out Joseph Colts punishment and three I want unlimited access to room 00463."

I was insanely curious who both Joseph Colt was and what the heck was in room 00463. Emmett obviously was wondering the same thing as he echoed my thoughts directly. I felt the insane curiosity of everyone around me. And all it did was fuel my own.

Aro finally announced that the games were to begin. No amount of letters I've gotten could have prepared me for what I saw next. My Isabella was absolutely amazing. The first competition was a race that they had to complete faster than any of the others. Except one little fact, there were tons of obstacles in the way. I'm not even sure people doing the Olympics could have completed such a task. But as soon as the whistle blew my Isabella started running. She was so graceful, her lithe little body maneuvered over and around and under these things like a pro. When I looked back at the other competitors I was sort of embarrassed for them. One of them, I think her name was Jessica, got her foot stuck and she tripped as she went to jump over the obstacle. As I peered around the room, I saw how everyone was watching my mate as she completed the race. I knew she was my mate for a reason.

When each person had completed the race, Aro announced the winner of the race; my Isabella. She didn't even seem excited about her winning of it. Then a flurry of movement happened as they got ready for the next competition. When Aro announced that they each would be fighting Felix, I thought that I would be the first vampire in history to have a heart attack, no joke.

"Is that even possible?" Carlisle questioned. That was a good point, but I'm pretty sure that they just had to stay standing for as long as possible. I told him as much. He didn't have a reply to that but I could feel each of my families worry for my mate. Pride swelled in me at the fact that my mate was loved by my family and they hadn't even met yet.

They went in order that they came down the stairs. I watched as one by one, they tried to avoid Felix. None of them lasted long. The most entertaining had to be when one of the guys lunged at Felix, and all he did was step-side, causing the kid to fall straight on his face. And then it was her turn. Isabella. She stepped forward, back straight, head up, showing no weakness. Her eyes never left Felix's. When Aro told them to start, it started off as it did for the others. Felix got into a fighting crouch. The thing that didn't go as planned was when Isabella went straight into the crouch as well. A collective gasp echoed around the room as we all saw her intention of fighting him. They started circling each other, slowly at first, until Felix was moving too fast for her.

If my heart was still beating, it would be pounding in my chest. My monster rattled on its cage trying to get out and get his mate away from danger. But I kept a tight hold on him. She could handle this. She could. I kept repeating it in my head.

While Felix was out of her view point, she closed her eyes. Just as Felix lunged, she did a back flip and landed on his back with enough force that it forced Felix onto the floor. When Aro finally announced that Isabella was also the winner of this game, she stood up from off the floor, dusted her hands off together and nodded at Felix in some sort of silent communication that I had no way of understanding.

"That was totally sweet!"Emmett. Of course. He was bouncing in his seat so much I'm surprised it didn't break. "Maybe she'll fight with me. I bet I could beat her. Ha, she would never be able to beat the Em monster." I was full out smirking. I had no doubt that Isabella would be able to take him down in a heartbeat.

I could tell that we were just getting to the climax of the show as a nervous tension seemed to flow through the room. When Aro went back to the center of the room and announced that the next competition was to see who could handle the most whips and they had to reach one-hundred to be considered the winner, I flipped.

Just as I was about to lunge for Aro for even suggesting that, Peter and Emmett held onto me and held me down on me seat so the competition could go on. One by one the graduates were called out and directed to a pole where they would be handcuffed and whipped until they fell on their knees. When my Isabella came out, I just about cried and screamed. She was going to be going through so much pain.

Isabella headed toward her pole and Caius, who was her mentor, handcuffed her. And then the whipping started. She held her head high; her knees locked and with a steady voice counted the number of whips being forced upon her. Tears fell from the other graduates eyes, clenched tightly as if it would rid them of the pain they were experiencing. And then one by one, they fell to their knees until it was just Isabella standing up there. Caius continued to deliver the blows and you could see her flesh and skin being torn. And yet she stood strong, no tears, her voice never wavering as she continued to count. And then she reached one hundred. A small smirk crept across her face as Caius released her from her handcuffs.

Aro announced, though it was obvious, that Isabella was the winner and would be granted her wishes. And then they brought it out. A sweet smell reached my nose. Never before had I smelled something like it before. Each mentor got a bucket and dumped the sweet-smelling contents on their individual graduates. And once again, one by one they fell to the ground. For a minute I thought that this was another form of torture until I saw what was happening. Their skin and muscle was being mended where it had been torn from the whipping. It must have hurt from the sound of their shrill cries and screaming. And yet she never fell, she never screamed. She stood tall and strong and never even flinch as the medicine worked its magic.

When this was completed, the graduates were taken away to change. Noise surrounded us immediately as each individual vampire was speaking. Talk of their new coven mate, or soul-mate, or of how awesome my mate was. Those comments were fun to listen to. "Did you see her?" "Didn't even flinch!" "No wonder she's the Major's mate." "Can't believe she could handle that." "Did you see that back flip?" Over and over, comments were issued on anything and everything possible pertaining to today.

Aro stepped back out into the room and announced once more, "As you all know Miss Isabella is the winner!" Whoops and applause was heard all around before he quieted them by saying, "And so Isabella will be meeting her mate first." Out stepped my Isabella as she followed Aro towards me. Her eyes met mine, and I could almost see the bond forming between us. When they finally reached us Aro introduced us saying, "And this Isabella, is Major Jasper Whitlock, your mate." He looked towards me before saying, "Major Whitlock this is your mate, Isabella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" I told her honestly.

"The pleasures all mine" she said.

I introduced her to both the Whitlock's and the Cullen's. After the main introductions between us were placed, Aro came back around from introducing the other mated couples and reminded us that the next three weeks were to be spent in Volterra, as was mandatory, and then also told us we were free to explore.

"Would you like a tour?" Isabella asked us.

"That would be great!" We all seemed to respond as one but seemed to come out a jumbled mess. She seemed to understand what we were saying as she gestured for us to follow her. Exploring the castle was amazing. We saw where the students lived, the lesson rooms, the kitchen and the cafeteria. We got to see where she had been living all these years. She continued on with her narration as she led us through the halls but not really interacting too much with us. She seemed almost….cautious.

She led us deeper into the castle where there were less people. She put her index finger to her lips to indicate for us to be quiet just as she opened up the door. As we stepped through the door, we saw tons of kids. When one of the kids finally looked up, he immediately squealed, "Auntie Bella!" Children's heads popped up the minute the word "Bella" came into play. Immediately kids were surrounding us and jumping all around. They jumped on "Bella" as the kids seemed to know her as, making them a rolling mess. She squealed along with them, tickling them and playing with them.

Finally, Isabella was able to get back up. But she stayed in a crouch and grabbed a little blonde haired girl. "I promised you I would come didn't I?" she whispered into the little girl's ear. The girl nodded enthusiastically before snuggling her head into her neck as though she was shy. Bella played with the children a little longer before she said bye to them all. After a bunch of complaints, and after multiple promises to come back tomorrow we were finally able to leave peacefully.

As the door closed and we were back into the hallway, Bella took a deep breath and I felt a deeply ingrained sadness that seemed to linger inside of her. She shook her head as if shooing thoughts away before turning back to us, smiling sadly.

"Sorry, I promised them I would come over today and it's getting pretty late. I'll just show you your rooms now." After leading us up what seemed like millions of stairs and through multiple hallways, we reached a beautiful entryway. Pointing to each door she said, "Peter and Charlotte," pointing to the one next to it, "Rosalie and Emmett" and on she went until there were just two doors left and only Bella and I needing rooms. Nobody had gone into their rooms yet, wanting to know where each other were staying. "Jasper through here" she said pointing to one of the only doors left. "My room's right through here, I need to go now, bye!" She said in a rush, running towards and through her door. Her door slammed shut, and we heard her knees hit the floor. And then we heard a sob come from her. I tried to get to her, but Peter held on to me whispering how she needed time.

"Has anyone realized it's only four? It's not time for bed for anyone," Emmett pointed out. As I looked at my watch I realized he was right.

"She seems so rude!" Edward said snobbishly. "She obviously dismissed us. And she is very unladylike. What is her problem?"

We heard a pair of running feet coming up towards us as Marcus Volturi came into view. As he fully came into view, he stopped in front of us. Speaking in a whisper he said, "I think there are some things you need to know. Follow me."

**A/N: What do you think of Jasper's POV? What do you think Marcus is going to tell them? Review and tell me! More reviews, faster update! Where do you guys want this story to go? I know where I want it to go, but give me some impute! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favoriting and following my story!**

**Chapter 3: JPOV**

Following Marcus through the halls of the Volturi castle was surreal. I never imagined it would ever be time for me to come back for my Isabella. Nineteen years apart from your mate is a very long time. After three full minutes of running at vampire speed, he led us to this large door, which we followed him through. Inside was amazing. A desk was in the center with chairs placed around it, enough for each of us to have a place to sit, bookcases on each of the walls, paintings dispensed around on the walls, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was picture perfect. Sitting next to the desk was Aro. Marcus went and sat in his seat behind the desk and gestured for us all to sit.

After each of us was settled, Marcus let out a loud sigh. "I feel no pleasure in having to discuss this with you without Bella here but you need to know a few things. Bella ultimately feels as if you've taken all of her choices away from her. And it's not just the normal female thing with not being able to have kids, though that is part of it. She feels as if you've dictated her life since you first felt the mating pull. She doesn't have any parents because you took her away from them, she has had to train and train because of who you are and because it's what you put on the paperwork you signed when she was first brought here. She has had to learn multiple languages, instruments, and lessons all because of what you said." Aro cut in at that point and said, "She also feels as if she has no choice with whether she falls in love with you, or if she'll marry you. What she will eat as a vampire, what she wants to do. You've taken all that away from her. All of the biggest choices in her life have been taken away….by you."

My mind was spinning in all directions with all this new information. "I didn't know she felt this way" I told them softly but honestly. "Of course you didn't, you never visited her…" I jolted up in my seat at that, "I didn't know I was allowed to visit." Aro shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "We sent you invitations for you to visit her like all the other mates do. For the first fourteen years of her life, Bella sat waiting for you to show up. You never did. After that, Bella stopped waiting and just stayed in her bed the week that all the other mated vampires were here." I let out a small cry of anguish much to my embarrassment. "I never got any of them. None."

The rest of my family was silent as they took this in. Marcus once again spoke, "We just want you to realize how hard this is for Bella. She is trying her hardest but for her this feels like it is practically the end of her choices now that you're here. She tried to stay positive for so long, that you'd come here and fall in love with her and all of her fears would be for nothing. But for the past few years, she has given up all hope that this will end happily for her."

I shook my head in denial that I had caused something like this. Rosalie spoke up much to my surprise; she hadn't liked the fact that I was mated to a human. "I realize that this is much off topic, but there is a little blonde haired girl that we saw who seemed quite attached to Bella, more so than the other children. Is there a reason for that?"

Aro answered this time, "Ashley is the little girl you speak of. Her mate, Derek, brought her in when she was just four days old. He was killed by his companion two days after he had dropped her off. His companion was jealous that he had a mate and wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She killed him saying that if she couldn't have him, nobody could. Bella stayed up long into the nights as she cried. Though many of the humans can't feel the pull as strongly as we vampires can, they still feel it to some degree. Even as babies. So when he was killed, Ashley went through a lot of pain. Bella has been there through her entire life and Ashley can still feel the torn part of her chest from losing her mate. Ashley and Bella are as close as can be, and Bella takes care of Ashley like she was her own."

I could feel the horror of my family as they heard the story of little Ashley. "I'm glad someone was there to take care of Ashley" Esme murmured. I felt a strong burst of offense coming off the two Volturi Kings. "We would have taken care of her just fine. We take care of each and every one of the humans. We love them." Esme was horror struck, "I never meant….I was just saying….I just….." Aro nodded his head in understanding of what she was trying to say.

"Now, are there any more questions?" Marcus asked. Everyone shook their heads that no, there were no more questions. "You should head back up to Bella. She'll be in her room. Remind her that it's about time for dinner at six." We nodded our heads and like good little soldiers and immediately went back up towards Bella's room.

When we had all gotten up to Bella's door, we were surprised to hear two heartbeats coming from her room. I knocked on her door softly and when hearing no answer, knocked just a bit louder. Still receiving no answer, I turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Upon entering her room, my eyes immediately went to her. Sitting in a comfortable looking rocking chair was Bella, sound asleep with little Ashley lying on top of her, also asleep.

"What are we supposed to do? It's already 5:55, but she's asleep. Should we let her sleep?" Charlotte asked.

"Wake her up of course!" Edward said, his nose pointed upwards as if he was better than us all. His arrogant behavior was getting on my nerves and I wanted to pound his face in. Edward walked up to her and before any of us could protest, punched her in the shoulder. It made a horrible sound, and Bella immediately woke up, jumping from her spot, a still sleeping Ashley in her arms.

"While I appreciate being woken up for dinner, I don't appreciate my arm being dislocated."

I went in for the kill when I realized how badly Edward had hurt my Bella. But much to my disappointment, Emmett and Peter held me back. Bella looked in my direction and said, "While I appreciate you trying to kill him, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Esme tried to cut in but with a sharp look from Carlisle, she shut her mouth.

"I'm a doctor, if you would like I can look at your arm."

"You don't need to look at it, I know it's dislocated. Just pop it back into place for me." Bella said, handing Ashley over to Esme before standing in front of Carlisle. "I don't have any painkillers with me, if we want to go down to where I can get you some…" Bella rolled her eyes and told him to just get on with it. Carlisle tried to persuade her but to no avail. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulder and pushed it back into place. With a loud pop, it went back in place. "I've never had a patient not cry out at that," Carlisle told her, shocked. "I've dealt with worse" she told him seriously.

She went back to Esme where Ashley had woken up. Ashley held out her arms, and Bella picked her up and placed her on her hip before walking out. "I'm going down to dinner if you guys want to come" she told us without a backward glance.

We all followed her out the door and back to the cafeteria area. The hallways were deserted as we swiftly followed Bella and Ashley. The closer we got to the cafeteria, the louder the noise was. When we walked through the doors, I was truly shocked at how many people lived here. There was at least a few thousand. No wonder the castle and cafeteria was so big. Bella led us to a table in the back where the kings and some of the guard were sitting. She sat down and placed Ashley in the seat next to hers. Everyone followed her example and sat down around the table.

Bella greeted each of the vampires by name and pointing them out to each of us. Speaking to Ashley, she asked, "What do you want for dinner baby cakes?" Ashley shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Bella nodded her head at her and they seemed to have this secret conversation. "Can you watch her while I get her food?" she asked a silent Alice who immediately started grinning and bouncing and put Ashley on her lap. Bella got up and walked towards the line which was surprisingly short. Esme followed shortly after saying something about helping her with Ashley's food.

BPOV:

I was standing in line to get food for me and Ashley when Esme came to stand with me in line. Wondering what she was doing I asked her, "What are you doing?" She looked at me sheepishly saying, "I figured you could use some help getting your food." I was shocked. Not many people cared, let alone caring enough to help. "Thanks."

By this time we had reached the front of the line where food was laid out like a buffet table. I grabbed two plates and handed one to Esme. "You're amazing" she blurted out. I stopped dishing out the shepherd's pie that I was putting onto my plate. "Ummm…thanks" I said not knowing what to say. "I just…I heard about you taking care of Ashley, and seeing you laying there with her sleeping and taking care of her, not many people would do that….and you care, I can see it in your eyes, it's just….amazing." I averted my eyes from hers in embarrassment. "I was wondering why you do it, it's not too personal" she questioned as we continued down the line with me dishing food out onto the two plates. "I may not know exactly what it feels like to lose your mate, but I know the feeling of abandonment" I explained.

By the time our talk was over, we had finished loading up the plates with food and had sat back at the table. Alice gently sat Ashley back in her seat and Esme put the plate in front of her.

After a few minutes of complete and utter silence Carlisle started asking questions to the Volturi workers asking what they did here, what had gone on since he had been gone, and things like that. We all listened in silence.

Finally Peter asked the question that I knew had been on all of their minds. "Why do you sit with the vampires and not with all the other kids your age?" Caius started snickering and I sent him a glare. "They're intimidated by her." I sighed and looked down as the others stared at me. "Intimidated by Bella?" Emmett asked snickering. "There isn't anything to be intimidated by, she's a small little thing." The Volturi and their workers all started laughing uncontrollably.

"She is the most intimidating person here besides the vampires" Aro wheezed out between laughs. "How?" Emmett asked utterly confused. "She's always been the one to take risks, she's the one who skips classes and sneaks out at night, she is the one who is willing to talk back to teachers. She's the one they all want to be but know they can't. I mean, she beats up vampires for goodness sake. When you see a girl beat up a vampire more than three times their size within three minutes, you find yourself pretty intimidated by her" Jasmine, my history teacher told them.

"That….is…..awesome!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie smacked the back of his head with a loud crack, causing the room to be completely silent and look our way. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing to see here people."

After dinner, the time went by quickly. We talked more with the Volturi and I showed them some of my favorite spots in the castle. And soon enough we were back in the hall that led to all our rooms. Ashley still with me seeing as she sleeps better in my room than with all the other kids. Just as I was about to head to my room to get some sleep, Peter grabbed my elbow and asked if he could talk to me later. I nodded my head in agreement and told him to wait fifteen minutes and then he can come in.

Walking into my room, I quickly got both me and Ashley ready for bed and put in The Little Mermaid and climbed into bed with Ashley sitting between my legs and laying back against my chest. The rest of the fifteen minutes past quickly. By the time Peter knocked on my door, Ashley was already asleep. Softly, trying not to wake Ashley, I told him to come in.

Peter came in quickly and silently, closing the door behind himself. Looking at the sleeping toddler in my arms, he asked if there was some place that we could speak normally. Lifting Ashley, I placed her back in the bed where I had just been sitting, and pulled the blankets up to her chin where she snuggled closer to them.

Quickly I led Peter to one of the numerous doors leading out of my bedroom. In this room was what I called my research room. I would sit here for hours doing research on anything and everything. After we had both gotten comfortable, Peter started talking.

"Charlotte, Jasper and I have been waiting for so long. At first, it was for him to find a mate, and then for you to grow up. I know that you barely know me, but I want you to know that we all care for you very much. I'm not sure if you know this, but Jasper really didn't get the invitations to visit you. If he had, he would have been on it like a fly to the wall. He loves you, and I know you don't feel that way for him but he does." He was interrupted from his speak by the little pitter-patter of feet coming towards the room. "Bella?" Ashley asked. "Where are you?"

When Ashley opened the door to the room, she looked at Peter and then at me and asked in her sweet little voice, "Are you having another adult talk, Bella?" I looked at Peter quickly before looking at here, "No, we were just talking." She frowned, "So no adult talk?" I glanced around the room, making sure everything was up. "Nope" she grinned and ran towards me. In what would seem a practiced move, I opened my arms and she ran into them. I placed her in my lap and she snuggled into my arms.

"You're good with her" Peter murmured. "Thanks." He looked at the little girl in my arms and said to her, "Hi, I'm Peter, Bella's friend." Ashley looked at me and glanced at him frowning, "I know, Bella told me you would be coming. You are going to take her away from me aren't you? You can't she's my friend and she takes care of me and loves me, you can't take her away!" She started crying and fisted her little hands onto my shirt, shaking her head hysterically, shouting "You can't, you can't" over and over again. "Shhhh….little darling….." Peter tried to console her. "I'm not going to take her anywhere, I promise." I glared at him.

When Ashley had calmed down, I found her sleeping in my arms, her hands still fisted to my shirt. "You shouldn't lie to her, you know, I'm going to have to leave with you guys. Just because she's a kid doesn't mean that you can lie to her and her not realize."

"I'm sorry" he told me shaking his head. "I just didn't know how to calm her down." I sighed before telling him that it was all right. "You should get to bed." In response I just got up and laid back on the bed with Ashley curled around me, and shut off the TV and the light. Peter got up and followed me into the bedroom, "goodnight, see you in the morning" before leaving. "Goodnight" I murmured before my eyes closed and I was asleep.

**A/N: What do you think? What's going to happen next chapter? Review, Review, Review! I'm not updating till I get some more reviews, so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: I apologize to all those who have taken my last A/N as a threat to not update unless you review. I can promise you all that I will update no matter how many reviews I receive. I like writing and I do it for my own gain. I thank you all who have told me of my mistake on my A/N and all those who have still read, reviewed, favorited and follow my story. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrate!**

**Chapter 4: BPOV**

Waking up had to be my least favorite part of the day, and today was no different. When Ashley woke me up, I was furious with her, until I realized my alarm was blaring in my ear and I hadn't woken up to it. _How observant am I?_ I thought sarcastically. Slamming my hand onto the alarm, it finally shut up. Ashley poked me constantly until I opened my eyes and looked at her.

I reluctantly got out of bed, wishing for the warmth that being under the covers would bring. I picked up Ashley and grabbed some clothes for the two of us before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Once the door had been shut, I undressed us both in a hurry, turned on the water to hot and jumped in. The water soothed my aching muscles from doing so much physical activity yesterday but we hurried through, ready to start the day. Less than ten minutes after we had gotten into the shower, we were out, dressed, and our hair was done. Mine was just flowing freely while I put Ashley's in two pigtail braids. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Ready to go sweetheart" I murmured. She looked at me with her wide, innocent eyes, nodding furiously.

Stepping out in the hallway, I noticed that all the Cullen's and Whitlock's were already out and waiting for us. I nodded my head towards them while shutting the door behind Ashley and said in a low voice, "morning." They all repeated in back with enthusiasm, "morning."

With Ashley making grabby hands at me, I picked her up. Looking around, I noticed that all of the Cullen's had suitcases and backpacks with them. "Leaving all ready?" I asked. Carlisle spoke up and said, "I need to get back to work and the children need to get back to school. I know we've only been here one day but we need to keep up appearances back home." I nodded in acknowledgment and said politely, "It was nice to meet you." Without any more preamble, they left in a flash leaving Ashley and I with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.

Well this was awkward. Nothing was being said and I was finally fed up with it. "Okay, well I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this. I'm going to go do what I normally do. If you want, you can come with me, if not go find something to entertain yourselves, just don't do anything stupid."

I practically spent my entire day doing absolutely nothing. I went outside and just lay out after bringing Ashley to the play area with the rest of the kids her age. The sun was shining brightly and I relished in the feeling of the warmth on my skin. I noticed that the Whitlock's were hovering around me all day, in my opinion, it was kind of stalkerish. Maybe they just didn't realize I knew that they were there? Nah, probably not. But they were kind of weird and awkward around me, as if they didn't know what to do or say.

Hours later, the sun had dimmed some and the speakers went on. "All beings, both human and vampire, report to room 1432. Everyone report to room 1432, immediately." Jumping up, I looked around before walking back into the castle. The Whitlock's came up to me as I was walking and started bombarding me with questions. "Where are we going? What's happening?" Over and over questions were asked before I turned to them shouting, "How am I supposed to answer these questions when you don't leave me any room to even start?" As expected, they shut right up. "Thank you. We're going to room 1432 as you heard for the bi-monthly battle type thing that goes on. Any other questions you want answered will have to wait or else we'll be late."

**JPOV**

I was nervous, really nervous. Being around my mate and knowing she doesn't like the things and choices I've done for her was nerve-wracking. She was my eternity and knowing that she doesn't love me like I love her hurts.

Entering the room, I realized that everyone was here. Thousands of people were sitting around this huge area that looked like a massive dome. Infants, toddlers, children, teenagers, vampires. Everyone. We found a place to sit near the back when Aro stood up and started. "For those who don't know, every other month seven names are picked out of this hat. They will be going into this dome where they can't see out, but we can see in. They will be faced with many obstacles meant to distract them. It will be a test of strength and endurance." He picked up the hat that was on the ground.

Bella's hands were strained as she held onto the armrests of the chair. I put my hand on top of hers, lifting it into my own and squeezing. "Is it that bad?" Charlotte asked, seeing the same thing as me. "You'll just have to wait and see. It's not too bad, but not knowing what you're going to face, not knowing what's happening, not knowing who you are going to have to rely on is nerve wracking." Name after name was called. Young children were called, a toddler, a couple of teenagers, until only one name was left. Aro stirred his hand around the hat before pulling out the last piece of paper. He opened it up, his eyes closed briefly before reading, "Isabella Swan."

She squeezed my hand before letting it go. She held her head high and walked up to Aro. He nodded at her and each of those who were called walked into the dome which I could now see was more than ten football stadiums long and wide but was nowhere as clean or pretty. There were huge rocks, tons of dust, trees everywhere with roots sticking out. Mud was splattered all over the place. It literally looked like a war zone.

They entered the stadium, immediately heading to the center. Aro spoke into a speaker type thing saying, "Can you hear me?" Bella tilted her head to the side, "Loud and clear Aro, loud and clear." Aro surveyed everyone in attendance for a brief second. "Begin." I waited for something to happen, someone to jump out and scare the living day lights out of me, but nothing was happening.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked in confusion. "Nothing's happening." No one responded to her, nobody knew. Suddenly, Bella cocked her head to the side and listened intently, her eyes widening in disbelief. "No way" was uttered from her mouth. She turned back to the group inside the dome with her. "Do any of you know how to fight?" They all frantically shook their head negatively. "Crap" Bella said. She shook her head, as though to clear her thoughts.

She started pointing at the three teenagers, "all of you, your job is simple, call out things I'm missing and keep the rest of you safe" she then pointed to the children, "you guys can count how many are left and shout it out to me as well as telling me if someone is sneaking up behind me. And you," she said to the small toddler, "help out everyone else, ok?" Everyone murmured their assent just as I caught on to what Bella was talking about when she was asking who was able to fight; vampires. And they weren't just any vampires, they were newborns.

"Is she going to be able to handle this?" Peter and Charlotte both asked in unison. "I don't know" I replied. "I just don't know." Scared for my little mate, I gripped the armrests in my tight grip watching intently to what was playing out inside the dome.

Bella was counting out loud as each vampire came into view. "Twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, and twenty six," she finished counting them all and then asked, "Hey boss, am I maiming or killing today?" Aro smiled sadly and said, "Kill 'em all." Bella bowed her head for a second, just before the newborns reached her.

She immediately started moving into action, no hesitation present. The rest of the kids in the dome stayed back. She started ripping off heads, tearing off limbs like she was superwomen. Venom was flying everywhere; screams of anguish and agony were heard with each limb being torn off. She never faltered and when some of the newborns headed towards the rest of the kids she immediately reached down and made an incision in her arm with a rock, forcing blood to the surface.

Immediately all the newborns went crazy with bloodlust making it easier for her to get them all ripped apart. One of the teenagers yelled out, "Behind you!" Bella did a back flip that landed her on the back of the newborn, took her hands on either side of his head, and yanked it off. Venom coated her hands and she wiped them hastily on her pants before ripping the rest of him apart.

It was almost methodical as she finished tearing everyone apart. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She loved the fight but she hated the fact that she would be killing them. Soon enough all of them were torn apart. I looked back over to the other kids briefly to see that the older kids were covering the younger kid's eyes as though to protect them.

Looking back at Bella, she was putting all the limbs into a pile. A force-field looking thing surrounded her and the kids though hers was separate from theirs. "Is that her shield?" I asked to no one in particular. I was surprised to hear the answer coming from Aro, "Yes."

She pushed the kids back through her shield, went up slowly to the pile, and bowed her head for a moment. Before she did anything else she murmured, "I'm sorry." She lit a match and threw it into the pile of limbs, the venom acting as the accelerator. The flames engulfed her in its grasp. Knowing that her shield would protect her, I didn't freak out. But it was more nervous than I would like to admit.

A few minutes later, the flames let up and all that was left was a large pile of ash with Bella standing in the middle. A tear slid down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. Both shields let up and everyone started towards the door and exited in a joyous manner that it was over with. Except Bella. Her head was slightly bowed as she exited and my heart wanted to break for her. She walked up to Aro and stuck her hand out. Aro looked her in the eye, nodded in silent communication and grasped it within his own. A second later, he let it go and told her, "It'll be done tonight." Her eyes snapped to his in gratitude, "thank you."

She turned from him, walking back towards me and our seats. Everyone was in a rush to leave, but waited for Bella to pass before standing up. She reached us and nodded for us to go. We left quickly and when we had exited she told us in total seriousness, "Leave, go entertain yourselves, I have things to do." With that she turned and walked up the stairs back to the hall that contained our rooms.

"What do you think she's doing?" Peter asked in a low voice so those passing us wouldn't hear. Charlotte answered for me, "Grieving. She's going to grieve."

**BPOV**

Hours after I had so nicely told the Whitlock's to practically shove off, I was laying on the roof of the Volturi Castle. It was dark out and by the sound of my stomach grumbling, I could assume it was way past dinner. A cool breeze blew over me as I let out a deep breath, trying to let go of the feelings that threatened to consume me.

It wasn't much later when I heard Charlotte calling out my name, searching for me from my bedroom which was right beneath me. Soon enough she stuck her head out the window and looked around comically before she looked up and noticed me laying there. With grace only a vampire could achieve, she jumped from my window and onto the roof landing next to me.

"Hey" she said gently. "Hi" I repeated back softly. "Is it fine if I stay up here with you?" I hummed in agreement and she lay on her back, her entire body just centimeters from mine. "I know it must be hard for you to…" she started off before I interrupted her sharply, "Don't, just…don't." Her head tilted to the side to look at me but I kept my eyes focused on the sky above. "Okay" she murmured in agreement.

We laid there for a while in complete silence just listening to the sounds around us. The sound of a car horn blaring, crickets chirping, wind swirling in the air, the sounds of everyday life. "I just…" I started off softly, trying to ease my way into this conversation. "There's a list" I stated abruptly. Charlotte looked at me questioningly. "Every person involved in the vampire world is documented, vampires, humans, since the beginning of time. Their looks, what they've done, every person they've met, what they've done with that person, every person they've killed, everything known is documented, down to how much back hair they have. That's what's in room 00463. But that's not the point." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been documented just like everyone else; every person I've killed is on that list. Charlotte," I looked at her for the first time since she's been up here. "It's a long list."

"I'm so sorry" she murmured. "I…I don't know how…" I jumped in there, my voice blazing, "Don't. I don't need or want your pity or anyone else's. I know I've done nothing wrong, that each of them would have died by either my hands or someone else's; that there was a reason for them to be killed. It doesn't stop me from hearing their screams of pain as I rip them apart and light them on fire." My voice shook. "It doesn't stop the fact that I hear them pleading with me, to give them another chance every time I close my eyes." Tears blocked my sight and my shoulders shook with sobs. Cold arms wrapped around me in a comforting embrace. "Let it out" she whispered. "Just let it out" and as my body continued to be wracked by sobs, I felt as if a small piece of my heart had just been healed.

**A/N: What did you think? I don't know about you but I've always loved Charlotte. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? I know we definitely need some Bella/Jasper bonding going for sure! Review and let me know! Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: I can't believe we have reached 100 reviews already! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting my story!**

**Chapter 5: BPOV**

After releasing so much emotion in front of Charlotte I was embarrassed. I had never broken down in front of someone before. Never. The Whitlocks being here has thrown me so off kilter that I have no idea what to do with myself. Before they came and disrupted my life I had a routine. I knew what to do and when to do it. I knew how I would feel and how I would act. When I think back on it now it does seem sort of robotic. But that's just how it was and it worked for me.

Once my sobs had died down, my head was still in Charlotte's stone hard lap as she stroked my hair in rhythmic patterns. It was soothing and I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep though I knew I shouldn't. So I lifted myself up slowly until I was in a sitting position. "We should probably go" I told her softly. Charlotte smiled at me sadly, "Lead the way!" I jumped up out of my sitting position, knelt by the edge of the roof and swung my feet around until I felt the bottom of my window. I threw myself threw it and as per usual, landed on my feet, Charlotte following not two seconds later.

A knock sounded throughout my room, startling me. I glanced at Charlotte confused but she just shrugged her shoulders. I crept to the door and opened it up. Jasper was there, looking quite scraggily. His hair was all over the place, the shadows beneath his eyes darker, his face seemed shrunken in somehow but it was his eyes that caught my attention. They were wide with desperation and what looked like hidden agony.

"Can I...can I come in" he murmured, flinching when I moved. I had never seen a vampire act like this and it was making me increasingly nervous. "Sure" I nodded moving away so that he could get through. Charlotte looked at me, nodding to the door, signaling that she was about to leave. I mouthed the words, "thank you" and she smiled before creeping out the door silently.

I took Jasper by the hand lightly, leading him towards my sitting room. He walked slowly as though a man walking to his execution. I led him to one of the seats and sat across from him. "So…." I began awkwardly. Jasper ran his fingers across his face and through his hair before sighing. "I just…" he started before abruptly, "What's your favorite color?" My eyes snapped to his. "What?" I asked completely confused.

"I don't know you" he began softly. "We're going to be spending eternity together; we might as well get to know each other better." He made a valid point and so much to my shock I answered him honestly. "Red" He smiled softly, almost delicately. "Why?" he pressed as though he wanted to know what makes me tick. "I don't really know."

"What's your favorite movie?" he pressed. I had to think about it for a minute, "I really don't know" I told him. "We don't have time for a lot of movies." Jasper's fingers started tapping on his leg rhythmically and I caught myself tapping my foot to the same beat. "What's your favorite song?" I asked him. Shocked that I would be the one to start back up the conversation he took a moment to think. "Probably _Dead and Gone_ featuring Justin Timberlake by T.I." Guessing my intentions of asking why he answered before I had the chance to ask. "I guess it's because I'm so different from when I was first brought into this world. A new meaning comes to light when it says, 'the old me is dead and gone'. I guess I just really like it. What's your favorite song?" I rolled the question around in my head before answering, "_Don't Forget to Remember Me _by Carrie Underwood. I guess it just reminds me what could have been if I had been normal. Going away to college, starting my life, calling my parents telling them I'm fine, asking about those I know."

Jasper cast his eyes down and that pained look came back. "I wish I could say I'm sorry" he told me. "But I can't. I love you too much to give you away." My body tensed at this and I know he wanted to hear me say it back, but I couldn't. I didn't. "You don't have to say it" Jasper told me after a short silence. "I haven't been there your entire life. I don't expect you to fall in love with me right away." My words were quiet, almost silent. "Thank you."

.:*:.

Things became less awkward with Jasper. Things weren't totally alright with us, we still had things to hash out together but we were off to a good start. We started hanging out more as I went about my day to my classes. We were just hanging around the halls when a young red-headed vampire came bursting into the front hall where me and Jasper were standing, waiting to meet up with Charlotte and Peter. As I looked closer, I noticed a very small infant clutched to his chest. Just as Peter and Charlotte were coming through the back door, the vampire cried out. "Please, I was told that you guys raise the kids. I don't know how to do this." Knowing the procedure I looked to Peter, "Go get one of the kings, we'll be in the conference room." After he had run off in search of one of them I turned back to the vampire. "What's your name?"

"George" he told us in a shaky but deep and smooth voice. "Well, George" I told him calmly, "Let's get you to the conference room. With George, Jasper and Charlotte following me I led the way to the conference room we used when talking to the vampire mates. Opening the door for the others, I waited as they walked in and got themselves settled around the table. After I had closed the door firmly, I walked towards the filing cabinet against the back wall and searched through it until I came across the folder I was looking for. "Just the folder I need" I murmured to myself. Sitting on the opposite side of the table from George I started asking him the standard questions as we waited for Peter and whoever he came up with back.

"Full name for yourself"

"George Andrew Finney"

"Name of the Child"

"Caitlyn Ann Fredricks"

And so the questions began. Most of it was simple, just facts about the child. But then we got into the deeper things. The things that determine what the child would be learning here at the Volturi Castle. Languages they need to learn, instruments they need to know how to play, how strong they need to be, what they need to eat; everything that would make up their life. It was the most difficult part for me. When it was Jasper sitting here, he determined my life and now I'm helping determine another's. It wasn't my place nor was it Georges. But it's the way it worked here. I would just have to deal.

Sooner than I expected the paperwork was filled out. I passed the pen and paper over to George pointing the pen to the dotted line. "Sign here." He took the pen from my hand and signed his name in a messy scrawl. He passed the papers back to me. I reached out taking them and signed my name under his. It was finished. We just needed final approval.

As if he was waiting for a signal, Caius with Peter following entered. Caius with his graceful movements glided over to me, reaching for the paper. After quickly reading through it he bent down and signed his name. Caius Volturi. It was finished. Her life was now in our hands.

George looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "I don't have to leave now do I?" he whispered glancing at little Caitlyn still in his arms. Caius showing the side people rarely see and told him, "I'm sorry. If we let you stay, we'd have to let everyone else stay and there isn't enough room for everyone." George nodded his understanding before placing a soft kiss on Caitlyn's forehead. "I love you" he whispered to her before holding her out for Caius to take. Caius shook his head and pointed to me. "She'll bring her to the nursery."

I reached out for the little bundle and placed her in my arms. I said my goodbyes to George with reassurance that Caitlyn would be in good hands and walked out with all three of the Whitlocks following me. After placing little Caitlyn in the nursery and telling Hannah, the nursery leader, she was here and her instructions for her, we left to head back to my room.

Upon entering my room, I motioned them to sit on my bed before I went to the mini refrigerator and pulled out a coke. "You guys want something?" I asked them playfully. "I'll take some AB positive, if you don't mind." Peter told me smirking. I held in my own smirk as I pulled out a bag of AB positive blood and threw it towards him. Their heads snapped to mine. "How the heck did you get this?" Jasper asked, totally confused. "People donate blood all the time to here. They just don't realize that their donating to vampires." Peter ripped open the bag and drank it all within a minute. I watched fascinated as his eyes closed and sucked all the blood out of it.

"This….is…..delicious!" Peter announced to us shocked. "Of course it is. The Volturi package them specifically so that it tastes exactly as it would to drink from an actual living human." After a few minutes of silence they all asked if I had more. After asking their preferences, I pulled out bag after bag passing them to them and finally putting myself on the bed, resting against the pillows. After drinking their fill, everyone seemed much more comfortable.

"Tells us something about yourself" Peter said. I thought about it for a second before a devilish smirk spread across my face. "Well" I started off mysteriously, "when I was about six years old, Felix was lurking in the halls trying to scare kids. He jumped out in front of me yelling boo. I punched him in the face. Broke my hand in the process but it startled him enough to make him fall on his butt." Everyone was chuckling. "He's never lived it down" I finished.

"You sound like you've had a good time here" Charlotte told me, but sounded more like a question than a statement. "I really have" I told them. "It was interesting to say the least. Sometimes I wish things had been different, that I had been normal. But I will never regret the time I spent here. I don't really have any human friends" I told them frowning slightly. "I've always been the freak among the freaks. We all consider ourselves different since we are mated humans, but I've been able to do so much more than them. I know how to wield my power as a human. It's practically unheard of. It's the only reason I can kill you vamps" I told them playfully. "I can cut you into pieces in a heartbeat."

"So that's how you do it" Jasper murmured. "I was wondering how you did that." I looked at him seriously. "Many people think that because we call it a shield that that's the only thing it does, shield people. It doesn't just do that. I can use to like a sword and cut things apart. I can use it like telekinesis" thinking that they wouldn't believe me I demonstrated by making the coke in my hand go to my bedside table without touching it. "I can make it different colors; I can keep people inside of it or outside. I can even make myself invisible when I'm inside of it."

"That is awesome" Peter told me, bouncing slightly. "Think of all the pranks we could pull off together. Nobody would ever be able to know who it was. We could have so much fun!" He continued bouncing until I used my power to force him to sit. "Finally" Jasper murmured exasperated but still smiling. "Hey" Peter said. "That is so not cool. Lemme up lemme up" he told me like a child. After letting him up, he beamed at me before continuing his bouncing.

"Who are you closest to here?" Charlotte asked, curious. "Probably Caius" I told her. She looked shocked and even Peter stopped his bouncing to look at me. "Why Caius?" she asked. "He has always seemed of dangerous" she explained when I sent a glare her way. "After Athendora left him when she found her human mate" I started explaining but they cut me off there. "Athendora's gone? I thought they were mates." I rolled my eyes explaining, "They were only companions but Caius really loved her. He fell apart after she left. I was there to pick up the pieces. I was there when he would just sit for hours staring at a picture of them on their wedding day. We fell into an easy friendship. Athendora and Caius are actually on good terms now" I told them explaining.

But we weren't able to talk any longer. A knock, for the second time today, sounded through my room. I got up quickly and went to the door. Heidi, one of the guard, was standing there. Before I was able to ask what she wanted she announced to the room, "I'm here to bring you to the throne room." Before I was able to ask her why, Jasper beat me to it. "Why" he asked sounding like the dangerous vampire he was.

"Joseph Colt is prepared for his punishment."

**A/N: If you've forgotten, one of Bella's wishes from the first chapter was to carry out Joseph Colt's punishment. What do you think of the chapter? Some much needed Bella/Jasper interaction was in here! Tell me what you think! Review please :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer!**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you to everyone who is reading this, reviewing, following and favoriting this story, it means a lot to me!**

_Previously:_

_But we weren't able to talk any longer. A knock, for the second time today, sounded through my room. I got up quickly and went to the door. Heidi, one of the guard, was standing there. Before I was able to ask what she wanted she announced to the room, "I'm here to bring you to the throne room." Before I was able to ask her why, Jasper beat me to it. "Why" he asked sounding like the dangerous vampire he was._

_"Joseph Colt is prepared for his punishment."_

**Chapter 6: BPOV**

"Joseph Colt is prepared for his punishment." They were the words I had been waiting to hear for a very long time. And they had just been spoken. We, meaning Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and myself, were on our way to the throne room so I could carry out his punishment as promised. I was going to go alone but none of them would hear of it. I think they were just insanely curious about who he was and what was going to happen to him.

When we arrived at the ornate doors of the throne room, I paused for a second taking a deep breath before knocking on the doors lightly, knowing they would hear me know matter how lightly I would tap on the door. We didn't have to wait long before Aro called out in his cheery voice that always irritates me to no end, "Enter."

I threw open the doors with more force then was absolutely necessary, causing the doors to slam against the walls. As I walked into the room, I noticed immediately the man in the center, Joseph Colt. I shifted my eyes off of him, in my opinion he didn't deserve to be looked at. Aro, Caius and Marcus were lounging in their thrones, waiting us to be ready. A few guards were scattered about the room as witnesses.

I always thought that the throne room was extremely beautiful. It wasn't overly extravagant yet wasn't simplified. It was a cream stone floor with swirls of light color coating the walls. The walls were perhaps my favorite. To many they were just a bunch of swirls on a wall, but I knew better. It was the story of the Volturi rise to power; you just had to know what to look for.

"Let us begin" Marcus called out in his bored tone. He had never been the same since Didyme had died all those centuries ago. Aro stood from his throne and looked every part a king he should. "Today, we are here to witness the punishment of Joseph Colt for his creation of an immortal child, Wendy, who killed over two-hundred innocent humans without abandon." He stopped and looked at Joseph and speaking directly to him, "Do you deny it?" After no response Aro continued, "You are to be sentenced to immediate death. Isabella?" That was my cue. I stepped forward till I was less than two feet away from him. I summoned my power and trapped him inside one of my shields. I took a step back, raised my hands in front of me, and lifted him in the air a few feet so everyone could see. I stared at him and said, "Your creation killed my grandparents, this is for them." And then I clapped my hands together, and he was no more.

**Jasper's POV**

One minute he was there, the next, he was gone. Well not exactly gone you could say. He was a pile of ash just laying there on the floor. There was a moment of silence before Aro told us we could go. Bella had a huge smile on her face. Just as we were leaving the room, Bella turned around and looked at Aro straight in the eye and said, "I'll add that one myself" before turning on her heel and exiting.

It was odd I had never seen her this way before. She was skipping down the hall but I pointed out one fact to her. "Aren't you going the wrong way?" I asked her. "Nope" she said, her smile widening even further. "We're not going to my room just yet. We're going to room 00463." She picked up the speed but never stopped skipping. "Well she's happy" Peter pointed out the obvious.

After seven stairways and three halls we were finally in front of the door that read in large black letters 00463. She placed her hand on the door, palm first and stated, "Isabella Swan." The door opened without her doing anything else. "Now that is cool" Peter voiced. Charlotte soon silenced him with a smack on the head, but she herself was staring at the door in awe.

"Come on" Bella said impatiently. We entered after her and found ourselves in a room that had shelves upon shelves of manila folders. She went straight back to one of the shelves, took down a bunch and finally grabbed one of the thicker ones before going to one of the tables in the middle of the room. We all sat down beside her because really, what else were we supposed to do.

She opened it up and started rifting through the papers, taking out sheet after sheet of paper until she found the one she was looking for. After a loud exclamation of "Aha!" she looked through it and reached down on the table as if to grab something, except there was nothing there. She looked at us and asked sheepishly, "Any of you have a pen?" Charlotte seeming to have everything in that little dainty purse of hers, pulled one out and handed it to her. Bella looked through that one paper once more before scribbling on one of the blank spaces, Joseph Colt.

Peter, being the curious vampire that he is, started looking through all of the papers scattered about. Charlotte, her curiosity getting the better of her soon followed. Almost as soon as they started looking through them they gasped and started shuffling through the papers faster. "What is this stuff?" Peter asked. Bella glanced up frowning, "My paperwork. Every person who knows of the vampire world has their own folder, whether vampire, human, werewolf or shape shifter." I was still confused, what would any of it say? To sate my curiosity, I picked up the closest paper to me and started reading.

Isabella Swan

DOB: 9/18/1993

Height: 5 feet 7 inches

Weight: 132 pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Powers: Physical and Mental Shield including Telekinesis and Invisibility

# of Humans Killed: 0

Names of Those Killed: -

# of Vampires Killed: 347

Names of Vampires Killed:

It took seven pages to name them all and why they were killed. I was shocked by how many she had killed. Why did the Volturi want her to kill all of them? Why not do it themselves? It was bothering me but I let it go before glancing back at the sheets. Everything about Bella was on these sheets. Things she has done, thoughts she has had, everything about her.

I heard Bella slam the folder shut, pulling all the papers in it before she threw Charlotte her pen back. "Come on" she muttered before leaving the room. "What made her mad?" Peter asked before following after her as we all did. I just shrugged my shoulders as I hurried after her.

We raced through the halls before Bella finally skidded to a stop in front of a door. She opened it and went in, each of us following. My curiosity was getting the better of me as I glanced around the room. It was like an inside forest. And the best part, it was a ropes course. Bella sat down in one of the few chairs in the back, watching as others were completing the ropes course. She sat next to one of the men that I had seen at the "graduation ceremony" when one of the girls had come down.

Bella greeted him with a small smile and asked, "How's Jessica doing?" He nodded towards one of the courses and I saw the girl named Jessica crossing across a simple log. "She's doing fine" he murmured, his eyes still focused on his girl. I sat down silently next to her as did Peter and Charlotte.

Suddenly, Jessica stopped abruptly, swaying on the log, the rope giving a slight tug with each movement. Those below her on the ground holding the rope said, "Bend your knees and fall back." Jessica looked terrified and she shook her head frantically. "We don't have all day" one of the guys at the bottom said impatiently. "I can't" Jessica whimpered, just barely loud enough to hear. The man we were sitting next to, whose name I had uncharacteristically forgotten jumped up and ran to Jessica. Once he had reached her I could hear him muttering soothing words to hear and instructing her on what to do. Still she would not move. She was terrified, her emotions telling me how close she was to passing out.

Bella seemed to have run out of patience and walked up to the tree on which Jessica had to have climbed to get up there. She started up the tree and I jumped out of my seat and shouted, "What do you think you're doing?" she looked down from her spot on the tree and said, "I'm tired of waiting and so is everyone else. I'm going to get her down." She continued climbing, with nothing stopping her from falling. Nothing was holding her up and I had no idea whatsoever of how she would be getting down.

Soon enough, she was on the log and was inching her way towards Jessica. When she was just a foot away from her she started instructing everyone what to do. "David" she started and I surmised that it was Jessica's mate. "I need you to jump down; I'll get her for you." David looked at her searchingly and seeming to have reached his own conclusion, he jumped down.

"Jessica" Bella started softly. "I need you to close your eyes." Jessica looked terrified but did as she was told. "Good" she murmured. Bella raised her own hands and incased Jessica in what looked to be a light blue bubble. Bella looked to those holding the rope and using only her hands so Jessica wouldn't hear, she motioned for them to let go of the rope. They did as they were told. Jessica didn't even move an inch. Slowly and carefully she lifted Jessica into the air and then started dropping her to the ground without even touching her. Once she was firmly on the ground, Bella took off the shield from around her and told Jessica, "Open your eyes." Jessica did as she was told and sobbed in relief. She went to David and hugged him fiercely showing no signs of ever letting go. David looked up at Bella and mouthed the words silently, 'thank you.' She nodded in acknowledgment and he went right back to hugging Jessica to himself fiercely.

I then realized a potential problem. Calling up to her I asked, "And how are you getting down?" Bella just grinned and then jumped down. I went to run towards her but by that time she had already landed on her two feet. "Do you know how high that is?" Peter asked in amazement. Bella glanced towards him and scathingly said, "No but I bet your going to tell me." He just stared at her, mouth agape in total amazement. His emotions were of pure shock. "That was at least 45 feet. You don't just jump from something like that!"

"I think I just did" Bella said her tone hinting slight annoyance. Peter just continued to stare at her in shock. She rolled her eyes and then walked out the door of the room. I raced to catch up to her. "Why did we even come in here if you weren't going to do anything?" She glanced at me quickly before looking away. "I like watching people make fools of themselves."

I stopped abruptly and Bella walked on for a second before realizing that I wasn't following. "Well" she said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And then walked swiftly away. I just stared at her retreating form. Peter and Charlotte chose that moment to catch up. "Where is she going?" they asked. "Bed" I murmured before going up to my own room to wait until morning.

**A/N: Can any of you guess what's going to happen next chapter? I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Did you like this chapter? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and anyone who is reading this story! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Previously on Standing on Two Feet:**

"I think I just did" Bella said her tone hinting slight annoyance. Peter just continued to stare at her in shock. She rolled her eyes and then walked out the door of the room. I raced to catch up to her. "Why did we even come in here if you weren't going to do anything?" She glanced at me quickly before looking away. "I like watching people make fools of themselves."

I stopped abruptly and Bella walked on for a second before realizing that I wasn't following. "Well" she said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And then walked swiftly away. I just stared at her retreating form. Peter and Charlotte chose that moment to catch up. "Where is she going?" they asked. "Bed" I murmured before going up to my own room to wait until morning.

**Chapter 7: BPOV**

I woke up with Ashley sleeping beside me. A sharp pain stabbed through me and my hand went automatically went to the lower hand right side of my stomach. "Ouch" I complained quietly before trying to get back to sleep. A few minutes later the pain became sharper and more pronounced and it felt like it wasn't going to be going away anytime soon. I threw the blankets off of me and laid there trying to distract myself from the pain wracking my body, but nothing was working. I stood up to go to the bathroom and I felt a sudden urge to vomit. I raced to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Ugh" I groaned my body sliding down until I was lying with my cheek against the toilet seat. I heard the soft padding of feet towards the bathroom and without looking up I told Ashley, "Just go back to sleep sweetheart." She came closer and her little hand rested on my other cheek. "Your face is really hot" she said softly, her voice sounding so sleepy. "I'm okay baby" I told her. "Just head on back to bed." I opened my eyes just in time to see her nod before climbing back into the bed.

I continued to lie there, going in and out of sleep until I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in" I called weakly. Jasper zoomed into the bathroom and once he saw me, he gasped and came to sit by me. "Are you alright" he asked, concerned. "Fine" I muttered weakly. "You don't look fine" he told me, one of his hands resting on my forehead as though to check my temperature. "You're burning up" he informed me.

I was getting annoyed. I didn't need him or anyone else to tell me what was wrong with me. I was perfectly fine! Reaching the end of my patience I asked him, trying to convey my seriousness, "Can you bring Ashley down to the day-care area?" He looked pained, as though he didn't want to leave me. But he stood with a nod and raced out of my room. I heard the soft murmur of voices before I heard the main door close.

I decided that I couldn't wallow in misery all day. The pain was getting worse and seemed sharper somehow but as I had always told myself, "Show no weakness, show no pain." I got up off the ground, my body screaming in protest. As quickly as I could I got ready for the day. By the time I had finished Jasper was back from his little errand and was waiting for me.

"Let's go get you some breakfast" Jasper said, leaving no room for argument. Walking slower than usual, we walked to the cafeteria. Jasper kept shooting me worried glances but I paid them no mind. When we reached the table, I saw Caius and Aro along with Peter and Charlotte sitting there waiting for us, talking in soft tones. Jasper pulled out my seat for me and I murmured a soft, "thank you" before slumping in my seat. They all shot me confused and worried looks. "Are you okay?" Caius asked. "Just peachy" I told him sarcastically.

Aro reached to take one of my hands to find out what was up but I snatched mine away before he had the chance to touch me. He looked shocked and confused. "Bella" he questioned. I just shook my head and promptly placed my head in my hands. I was unable to stop a whimper that escaped my lips as the pain got worse and worse. "Bella?" Jasper called my name, his tone showing his increasing worry. "What's wrong?" he then turned his questions to Aro and Caius. "Does this happen often? What's wrong with her? Is there anything we can do?" question after question spewed from his mouth leaving no time at all for anyone to answer his questions.

Caius promptly cut him off. "This never happens. She has this insane belief that she takes to heart of showing no pain or weakness." Jasper turned to me worried. "What's wrong?" he asked again, leaving no room for argument. Me, being one of the most stubborn people alive just turned my head and announced, "I think I'm just going to lay down somewhere." Peter interjected, "Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head negatively. "You're always hungry" Caius cut in. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "Nothing!" I told him, effectively shutting him up.

I got up from the table, my hand automatically going to the lower right hand side of my abdomen. Aro looked at my hand in confusion before shaking his head as though to clear it. I walked slowly out of the room to the common area where there was a couch and huge TV. I plopped myself on the couch, bringing one of the fleece blankets to my chin and curling around myself.

Not long after Jasper, Peter and Charlotte showed up and in silence sat on the ground near my feet. Jasper reached out and took my hand in his. I squeezed it and lay limply on the couch as I subjected myself to the pain. The time seemed to drag but as I glanced at the clock in the room, only a couple hours had gone by.

"Feeling any better?" Jasper asked, his face a picture of worry. I just groaned in response, answering his question negatively. Both Peter and Charlotte glanced at me in worry. "I'm fine" I told them, my voice weak and filled with pain. Peter scoffed and said, "Anyone who looks at you can tell that you aren't. Jasper just won't say anything because he doesn't want to seem overbearing." Charlotte looked at me softly, "Getting hungry yet?" I just shook my head.

I lay in silence the pain becoming more and more pronounced, whimpers escaping my mouth every so often. My hand clenched against Jaspers as the pain got sharper and sharper. A light layer of sweat covered my body and I could barely contain the pain I felt. All three of the vampires were looking at me in worry. I didn't know how much more I could take so I said one name, "Aro." Peter jumped up in response and ran out of the room, presumably to get Aro.

Both Aro and Peter came rushing in. Aro came and kneeled down by my head. I reached my hand out and understanding what I was doing, grasped my hand in his. His eyes went blank for a second as he took in the new information. As he came back to reality his eyes widened and he started shouting out names of other vampires and told them to get into one of the sterile operating rooms. He picked me up in his arms unthinkingly and I saw as Jasper got into a hunting crouch and growled menacingly at Aro. Aro shifted me into Jaspers arms and with unconcealed panic told him, "come on!"

I curled my body into Jaspers, taking in his scent and wishing that his cool body would take the pain away. "What's happening?" Jasper called to Aro. "By the advanced signs of her symptoms I would say that her appendix is about to explode." Jasper roared a fierce growl before speeding up and soon, Aro was having a hard time keeping up. As soon as he possibly could, Jasper was placing me on the operating table. I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"What happens if her appendix bursts?" Jasper asked Aro at the first possible moment. "Honestly?" Aro asked him. Jasper growled and Aro put up his hands in surrender. "An infection could start and go through her entire abdomen and her organs. There are limited antibiotics for it and if it can't be stopped she could die." Jasper roared in anger and pain at the thought of losing his mate. Felix flew in the room and took hold of Jasper, pushing him away; Peter flew to his side and helped him.

Aro looked at me with a scalpel in his hands and said gravely, "This is going to hurt" before lowering it to my abdomen. "Wait!" Charlotte screamed. "Aren't you going to put her under or something?" Aro snarled at her. "There's no time. From what I've seen of her mind and symptoms it's seconds away from rupturing." He looked at the other vampires in the room and told them, "Hold her down." At first I thought he was talking about Charlotte but they came and held me to the operating table. Aro glanced at me apologetically before putting the scalpel to my stomach.

A loud roar filled the room. "NO!" Jasper snarled, struggling from where at least ten other vampires that I hadn't noticed were holding him down. Aro quickly pressed down and my body erupted in agony that I never had before known. I could feel my mind slipping away into darkness, to escape the pain. I wouldn't let it. The dark scared me. It was the unknown, the unpredictable. It was what made up so many horror stories.

I tilted my head to get a better look at Jasper, trying to focus myself in any way possible. I could see him struggling on the floor, vampires I had never seen before holding him down. Every time Jasper would fling one away, a new one would take his place until that one got back up.

Sweat coated my body, tears streamed down from my eyes without stopping. My mind begged me to submit to the darkness but I was fighting even through the pain. Aro was working as fast as he could. Caius came flying into the room, stopping at my head. He took one of my hands into his larger one and squeezed it gently. The pain was unbearable and part of me wanted to submit to the painless blackness.

Caius used his other hand to brush back my hair from my forehead, smoothing it down. "Let go" he murmured. "Just let go." Just as I felt Aro dig into the organs of my body, I let the black take me, surrendering to it willingly.

.:*:.

It was some time later that I came to my senses. My eyes felt heavy and as I opened them, the brightness of the light made me groan and close them once more. A hand squeezed mine gently and my eyes flew open. Sitting next to me was Jasper. He looked awful. His hair looked like he had brushed his hand through his hair one too many times, his eyes were as dark as night. His eyes had dark bruising underneath them, showing how much he truly needed to feed. His shirt looked like it was barely holding on by a thread. I looked around the room and found myself in the "hospital wing" as we called it.

"Hey" Jasper said bringing my attention back to him. "Hi" I croaked out in response. "What happened?" I asked him. A voice came from the shadows of the room. "You've been out for a couple of days. They didn't have time to give you anything before they cut you open." The voice was deep and masculine I knew I had heard it before, yet the name escaped me. The man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Peter.

"How are you doing?" He asked me. I answered as truthfully as I could, "weak." He nodded his head, "that is to be expected."

My focus went back to Jasper and his hand was taken from mine. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked him before glancing at Peter to see if he would give me an answer. Before he even had the chance I was looking back at Jasper, my hands tugging at the hand that had gone to the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked warily. Never before had I seen this look and it not be bad. Jasper locked eyes with me and said, "You've been out for a while" I butted in there, "You've already said that." He looked up from my eyes before focusing back on me. "We have a flight to catch in a couple of hours. We've just been waiting for you to get up so that you can check over the room to see if Charlotte has missed anything of importance that you want to bring." My breath was coming out in gasps. I was leaving. I wouldn't be coming back. I was leaving the one place that I called home.

Jaspers hands grasped the sides of my face bringing the focus back to him. "It will be okay" he murmured, "You'll be okay."

.:*:.

Jasper had carried me up to my room and laid me on my bed so I could tell him anything else that I would want to take from the room. I looked at the few bags that Charlotte had placed at the foot of the bed. I looked around the room searchingly finding nothing of importance until I saw a painting a few feet away. "Charlotte" I called.

"Yeah" she answered, coming to my side. "Move the painting aside" I told her pointing towards the painting. She shot me a confused glance but did as I said. She took the painting off the hook I had it hung on, placing it gently on the ground beneath it. She looked towards me for her next instructions. I pointed once again to where the painting used to be. Charlotte looked towards it and gasped. Where the painting had once hung was a locked safe. I had hung the painting there in the first place to cover it.

"Open it" I told her. "The code is 23-02-17" Charlotte started unlocking the safe and as the last number was placed in, we heard an unmistakable click. She turned the handle and opened the safe, a loud protesting groan sounding from the door of the safe. Charlotte reached her hand in and I called out, "Be careful."

**Peter's POV:**

Charlotte pulled a small gun looking device from the hidden safe. Bella had a strange undecipherable look in her eyes. She held out her small hand for it and my Charlotte gently placed it in there. Bella's hand grasped around it tightly, a small grin forming on her own face. "Ummm" I said, "No offence but what is it?" A sweet chuckle escaped her and she announced to the room holding it up, "This is a gun that can kill vampires." I backed away slowly, who knows who she would kill with that thing. "Oh come on Petey" she said, "I won't hurt you" she pouted.

"Where did you buy that?" Charlotte asked. Bella grinned and said, "I didn't buy it" she paused here making it seem more dramatic when she announced; "I made it."

Jasper seemed curious, "How does it work?" he asked. Bella grinned at his enthusiasm. "You pull the trigger; it releases a small bullet which upon impact explodes into fire, killing the vampire. Aro even let me kill some vampires with it to make sure it works."

"How long ago did you make it" Jasper questioned. Bella immediately answered back, "I was thirteen, I even won an award for it" she rolled her eyes. "We were supposed to come up with some idea and make it, half the class didn't do the assignment and the other half did stupid things like a bear that talks when you squeeze it."

Bella and Jasper kept on talking and I sighed with a smile on my face. A thought crossed my mind and a grin spread across my face. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

**A/N: Each review gets a small teaser from the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Recommended Fanfic:**

**This is a Bella/Jasper. It's really awesome and I hope you go over there and read it. I fell in love with it immediately. **

I See Dead People by bloodyblond

Bella Swan comes to Forks with something a little…extra. What will she do when she realizes that it's not just a group of ridiculously attractive teenagers she's going to High School with, but ones that have a little something 'extra' too? Her life has already changed once, is she ready for the three of them to change it again? And are they ready for her?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! There was an issue brought up by one of the guest reviewers in my last chapter. The entire thing about Bella's appendix rupturing was purely from my imagination, if your appendix did rupture there would be plenty of antibiotics to fight it, you wouldn't die. The way I wrote it was purely fiction because it worked with the whole plot line thing. Thanks again for all the support! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters and I never will!**

**Previously on Standing on Two Feet:**

"How long ago did you make it" Jasper questioned. Bella immediately answered back, "I was thirteen, I even won an award for it" she rolled her eyes. "We were supposed to come up with some idea and make it, half the class didn't do the assignment and the other half did stupid things like a bear that talks when you squeeze it."

Bella and Jasper kept on talking and I sighed with a smile on my face. A thought crossed my mind and a grin spread across my face. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

**Chapter 8: BPOV**

Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and I were waiting for the plane to board. After Jasper and I had talked about my vampire killing gun, we got ourselves in gear and finished packing. I said my good-byes to everyone I cared about there. The most heartbreaking was saying good-bye to little Ashley. We both had ended up in tears with me clutching Ashley to my chest. I promised her that I loved her and that we could talk on the phone whenever she wanted to. Jasper had to break us up by telling us we would miss the plane if we didn't leave soon. I got myself together and we left towards the airport.

Jasper pulled on my hand and I glanced up towards him. "What?" I asked almost self-consciously. "The plane is boarding." I pulled my hand away from his to brush my hair away from my eyes, "Right" I murmured, my eyes shifting to the ground in embarrassment for spacing out. It didn't happen often.

We stood in line to board the plane and before I knew it, we were sitting down in the small little seats that were always too close together. Unsurprisingly we all got seats next to each other. Jasper graciously let me sit on the very inside seat next to the window. I waited impatiently for the plane to take off, my leg bouncing.

Jasper placed his hand on my leg, stilling it immediately. "Sorry" I murmured, a blush gracing my checks. Jasper's hand came forward and rested on my check. He looked into my eyes and I lost myself in their depths. "Beautiful" he murmured.

I never even noticed as the plane took off.

.:*:.

"This is your house" I asked in amazement. "Our house" Jasper corrected. In front of me was a beautiful two story log cabin, except it was more like a log mansion if I was being honest. It was nowhere the size of the Volturi Castle but that was expected to hold hundreds of students. This only needed to hold three vampires and a human.

"Welcome home" Jasper whispered.

The Whitlocks, I really needed to stop calling them that, let me go in first. The front door opened up into a rather large entry way where shoes and jackets were stashed. It was a beautiful light hardwood floor. There was even a welcome mat. Who knew vampires had welcome mats.

The entryway had three different ways to go. The right headed toward the kitchen, the left to the living room, and straight ahead was a staircase. I took the right and saw my dream kitchen. "Holy Crap" I whispered. It had shiny silver appliances, which looked brand new. I went to the freezer and opened it up. It was full much to my surprise. I searched through it and squealed. I pulled out a large thing of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, searched through all the drawers of the kitchen to find a spoon and jumped up on the counter to eat it.

I opened it up and dug the spoon into it. I placed the large scoop into my mouth and moaned at the taste. I looked up and saw Jasper standing there, gripping onto the counter his eyes darkening. He was staring directly at my mouth and he was emitting a sound that sounded much like a purr. Peter and Charlotte gripped his arms and started pulling him away. My eyes hadn't left his the entire time. They dragged him through the back door and into a small patch of woods. A few minutes, I heard a loud roar that seemed to shake the entire house.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to look through the rest of the house. Everything was amazing. The living room had three couches and two chairs. It had the biggest TV I had ever seen in my entire life mounted on the wall. There were old pictures of all three of the Whitlocks throughout the time. And then there were pictures of me. Pictures I had never seen before. They were all with the Volturi and I guessed that they went with the letters that Jasper had gotten. I still wondered why Jasper had gotten the letters and pictures of me but not the invitations to see me. It was something to think about later.

I went into the dining room next. The table was able to fit at least twelve people around it, comfortably. It even had a chandelier hanging above it. I went back into the entryway so I could climb up the stairs. I searched the upstairs and found two bedrooms, a study, and three bathrooms. The bedrooms both had a bathroom attached to it and then there was another bathroom, unattached to anything else. The study had a large desk, a few comfortable chairs and thousands of books. It was better stocked than a library or bookstore.

The bedrooms were amazing. I glanced in and saw Peters and Charlottes. It was cozy and had a huge bed. The next bedroom would be mine and Jaspers. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I finally gained enough courage to go in. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

It was amazing. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with a cream and chocolate colored comforter. The pillows matched the comforter and were large and fluffy. The dresser was large and being the curious person I am, looked through it. On one side there was Jaspers clothes. The other, mine. I felt a rush of warmth as I thought about Jasper picking out clothes for me.

Next, I went to the closet. It was large, but wasn't a walk-in. This was good because I wasn't that big on shopping. I had only one more door to open, the bathroom. I walked in and my jaw dropped, literally. Inside was a stand up shower, a toilet, a sink, and a bath that I would kill for. It was large enough to fit at least three people. Amazing.

I went back into the bedroom and saw something that I had only glanced at. There were pictures everywhere. And they were all of me. If it wasn't so cute thinking about Jasper looking at these pictures I would have considered it creepy because there was a lot of photos. A lot of photos.

I went back downstairs and looked through the back windows. I almost squealed in excitement when I saw that there was a pool. It was huge! It had slides going into the deep end, and two diving boards. One was only a few inches above the pool, but the other had a ladder leading up to it. If I had to guess I would say it was about fifteen to twenty feet above the pool.

Then there was a lone swing hanging from a tree in the yard. It was swinging lightly due to the harsh breeze and I could just imagine myself swinging on it.

I went back into the living room and plopped myself on their couch. I grabbed a fleece blanket which was hanging on the side and laid down. Using the remote I turned on the TV and watched the news. Before long, I was fast asleep.

.:*:.

I woke to the sound of loud whispering. Jasper was wondering if they should wake me up, that way I would actually be able to sleep that night. Peter was saying that I was Jaspers mate and that it was his decision. I groaned and stretched my arms above my head.

"No need to wake me up now" I told them groggily. Jasper ran a hand through his hair. Peter stood up and told us he and Charlotte were going hunting which left me and Jasper alone for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"So" I started off awkwardly, "What do you want to do?" Jasper stood up abruptly and started pacing. He stopped very suddenly and asked, "Do you want to know my story?" I didn't even have to think about it when I answered, "Sure."

"My story isn't the most pleasant" he warned. "I was seventeen when I enlisted for the Confederate Army. I had lied and said I was older. With my height I was easily able to get away with it. I quickly rose through the ranks and even without my false age, I was the youngest Major in the army. One night I was in charge of evacuating the women and children from Galveston. I was riding back when I saw three of the most beautiful women I had even seen in my entire life. I had believed them to be stragglers and stopped to offer them my assistance. I later learned they were called Maria, Lucy and Nettie. They spoke of how I had potential, for what I didn't know. They spoke of my death, how Maria had better do it because the others would have killed me." He paused and took a breath before starting again.

"I was terrified, but I felt as though running would be pointless. How right I was. Lucy and Nettie left and Maria told me that she hoped I would survive, that she had a good feeling about me. She bit me and the venom immediately coursed through my veins. I screamed like never before, begging anyone to kill me. For them to have mercy. No one ever did. After three days I woke up. I immediately knew that that there was something different about me. All of my scars had disappeared; I was the palest I had even seen. And my throat burned as though I was still on fire. Maria brought in a young girl. She was no older than six. I tried resisting but eventually became too much and I killed her, draining her of all her blood. I later learned her name was Katie. I have never killed a child since then, even in my darkest times." Jasper searched my face and then continued.

"I soon found out that they had changed me as part of their newborn army. I was taken from one war and thrown into another. They were fighting for territory, feeding territory. I soon learned how to fight and rose through the ranks. Soon enough I was Maria's second. About thirty years after my own change I found Peter walking alone and changed him. He became my own second. Against all odds, Peter survived that first year. Another forty years had passed and I changed Charlotte.

"I was in charge of culling the newborns, killing them, sorting out the ones who had lost their potential. I had Peter help me. I could tell it was taking a toll on him and told him to go but he refused. I called out the last name of the day, Charlotte, and Peter's emotions changed drastically. He felt an overwhelming amount of love for her and feared for her. He yelled for her to run, immediately following after her. I let them go.

"Five years later Peter came back to me, explaining that there was a way to live without the war and hatred. It didn't take much to convince me and I left with him. We became nomads, enjoying life. We met up with Charlotte and everything was fine. I was walking the streets of Pennsylvania when I went into a diner. I noticed immediately the small, black haired vampire. It was Alice. She told me I had kept her waiting. I apologized. She told me of a new way to live. We met up with the strange coven called the Cullen's. We were immediately welcomed. I became great friends with all of them.

"I was hunting with the rest of the family when I first felt the mating pull. I immediately followed after it and came to small hospital in the small town of Forks, Washington. At the first possible moment I grabbed you. You were so small and I was afraid I would break you. The Cullen's didn't understand. They thought that I was crazy, that I was going to kill you. I left them and called Peter. He told me that there was a school for mated humans with the Volturi. I was wary at first but when I went and met the Volturi I knew it was meant to be.

"I came back to Peter and Charlotte and they welcomed me back with open arms. The waited with me, they talked with me while we waited for you to grow up. I jumped off the bandwagon and started drinking from humans again. None of the Cullen's agreed and kicked me out of the family, taking the family crest from me and everything. Edward had to be the most against me having a mate, coming down here to tell me that I was a demon and that I didn't deserve a mate. I was shocked when the Cullen's showed up for your graduation ceremony. We haven't been on good terms for a long time.

"You have to understand that I didn't come through these experiences unscathed though. I have scars on every part of my body. I'm hideous" he finished, closing his eyes.

Sometime during the story, Peter and Charlotte came back and sat down listening.

"You are not hideous" I whispered. "You look perfect" I told him honestly. "Will you ever be able to love me?" he asked me, his eyes downcast. He looked so sad.

"You don't understand" I started off but Jasper interrupted me, "its okay" he sighed, "I understand you will never be able to love me." I was immediately on the defensive.

"You don't understand" I shouted at him standing up pointing my finger at him. "You will never understand!"

"Make me understand" he yelled right back. "I will never understand if you don't tell me."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter and Charlotte slip out the back door and run into the woods once more but I paid them no mind.

"You don't understand" I whispered, my hands tugging on my hair, sitting back on the couch. Jasper sat down beside me, he lifted one of his and took one of my hands from my hair and placed it in his. "Make me understand" he whispered back.

I stood back up and started pacing; I was unable to lower my voice and shouted at him, "I love you, okay! I have always loved you, even as I waited for hours for you to show up every year and you never did, even as I realized what I would have to give up to be with you. But I was fine with it because I would have you! I have never stopped loving you! From the minute I was told your name as a four year old little girl, I have loved you!"

I started crying and sat back on the couch, my head in my hands. "I have always loved you and I always will."

Jasper scooted next to me and lifted my hands into his. "I will always love you" I told him once again. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for a few minutes and he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips slightly and felt his tongue against mine. We kissed until I could no longer breathe. As I gasped for breath he told me, "And I will always love you. Forever."

**A/N: YAY! Finally! Hope everyone liked it! Review for a teaser for Chapter 9! Be honest with me, please! What do you guys think will happen with little Ashley? Who is excited for Chapter 9?**

**Recommendations: **

**These are some of my favorites at the moment. I hope you go over there and check them out. These ones are all Jasper/Bella!**

Author: Xo BellaItalia oX

What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B

.:*:.

Author: 4MeJasper

Bella has been raised a captive in the underground vampire world of designer blood labels. Her blood is featured in the most popular brand, "LaGuerra". When she escapes, her biggest fan, Jasper Whitlock, puts out an acquisition contract for his favorite drink and starts on his own personal hunt, as she attempts to stay free of the vampire world and, in particular, Major Whitlock.

.:*:.

Xo BellaItalia oX

Collab w/dramaqueen1917:When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen,she becomes separated from her searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support, your reviews, your favorites and your follows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters and sadly I never will.**

**Chapter 9: BPOV**

It had been months since we had declared our love. During that time we had brought our relationship to the next level. I also found great friends with Peter and Charlotte. Peter was like the older brother that I never had. He was fun and loved to tease me but was also very protective of me. Charlotte was like the sister I never had. We got together and talked about our guys. I was able to talk to her about any and all worries and she would put them to rest. I adored both of the fiercely.

I had fallen hard for Jasper. Ever y second of the day I thought of him. He was the best mate I could have ever asked him. He was protective and fierce yet soft and loving. We fit like two pieces of a puzzle. We came to understand each other like no other. Peter loved to tease us "lovebirds" and Charlotte would always hit him in the back of the head, smiling fondly at him.

It was Christmas Eve and Peter, Charlotte and Jasper were out doing last minute shopping. It was then that I found time to slip out. I just hoped Jasper wouldn't freak out.

**Jasper's POV**

"Do you think Bella would like this one, or this one better?" I asked Charlotte. "I don't know" she told me. "They both are gorgeous, she'll love either one." But I was no longer listening. Bella and I's bond was tugging at my chest. It was also aching. Bella was leaving. I just had time to shout to Charlotte and Peter a quick, "Come on" before I ran out of the store. The only thought racing my mind was, _what is she doing?_

I ran quickly for the house and searched for a note of any kind to see where she had gone. A note was nowhere to be found. Peter and Charlotte quickly caught on to what was happening. After we had over turned the entire house searching through the house, I sat down on the couch with my elbows resting on my arms, my head in my hands. My body shook with sobs. She had left me, there was no other explanation. I wasn't enough for her and she had left me.

Peter came up behind me and slapped me on the back, "Are we going to follow her?" he asked kindly. "Of course we are!" Charlotte said before I could answer. "We aren't just going to let her run away."

Without a word, we took off at a run with me guiding following the mating pull. _I love you too much to let you go _was the only thought going through my mind as we raced toward my other half.

.:*:.

We ran through Christmas Eve and into Christmas morning but none of us seemed to mind. As we got further and further north, more and more snow was accumulating. It was just after seven in the morning when we finally found her. She was sitting on a park bench across the street of a house with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She was bundled up with a nice large winter coat, a cute little hat and a pair of gloves. I approached her slowly.

"Bella" I called. She gave no response. She didn't so much as nod or turn in my direction. "Bella" I tried again. Nothing. I sat down on the snowy park bench beside her and watched her as she watched the family celebrate Christmas.

"Bella" I called, but it was as if she hadn't heard me. She slowly got off the bench and walked toward the bay window in front of us. She stopped when she was just an inch from the window. She lifted a snowy glove to the window as though in a trance.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "So sorry" she repeated.

I heard the sound of at least three more vampires just a few minutes away. I waited in anticipation for these newcomers. They came from the forest and went directly to Bella. I raced to stop them but saw that it was Caius, Jane and Alec. Caius went immediately to Bella and wrapped her into his arms placing a kiss on her forehead.

I growled at him menacingly for touching and kissing my mate but he shot me a look that shut me right up. "Are you sure?" he asked her. I was still trying to catch up to where they were. "Yes" she whispered her voice breaking.

"Now?" Caius asked her. Bella started crying and pressed her hand harder against the glass. "Now" she whispered. Caius turned to the window with a look of concentration in his eyes. After a couple of minutes he turned back to her and said, "It's done."

"I owe you one" Bella told him and then they turned and left. Bella fell to the ground one of her own arms wrapped in the middle and sobbed.

"What just happened?" Peter asked.

Bella stood up and wiped away her tears. "Let's go."

.:*:.

The entire way home, Bella said nothing. I kept glancing worriedly back at her but tears kept falling from her eyes. Sobs continued to erupt from her body. The time passed slowly. My mate was in tears and she either felt like she couldn't talk to me or she wouldn't.

Sooner than I had believed possible we were back at the house. Bella didn't even wait for the car to stop before she raced from the car and darted up the stairs to our bedroom. The car had been stopped for a few minutes now but I couldn't bring myself to leave the car. I was afraid of what I would find. I snorted at the thought, me Major Jasper Whitlock one of the most feared vampires of all time was reduced to a mess all because of my mate.

I finally gathered the courage to go inside and walked to the door. I opened the door slowly. I could hear Bella crying upstairs and so I went and followed her. As I opened up our bedroom door, I saw Bella curled up in a ball on our bed, crying her eyes out. I walked to the bed and sat down beside her, smoothing down her hair.

I started purring to calm her. Purring was something that only mated males can do. It helps to bring comfort to the female mate and calm them. Even though my Bella was a human, it worked on her as well.

Soon enough, Bella was lying there, fast asleep. A light snore escaping her every so often. I smiled at her sleeping form one last time and went downstairs to talk to Peter and Charlotte. I found them in the kitchen, making my Bella some type of human food. It smelled disgusting, as all human food did for us.

"We're making soup" Charlotte informed me with a smile at the lost look on my face. "It will warm Bella up some." I nodded my head in acceptance and leaned up against the door frame to watch them.

"How is Bella doing?" Peter asked as he cut up the foul smelling onion. "Sleeping. She wore herself out with all that crying." He nodded his head in sympathy. "Do you know what set her off?" Charlotte asked softly. "I mean I know it had something to do with that family and Caius but I have no idea what."

"I haven't got a clue" I told her. "She'll tell me eventually" I said to no one in particular. "Are you sure about that?" Peter said softly. "Or do you just wish that?" I took a deep breath before I answered, "I don't know" I said softly "I just don't know."

.:*:.

After Bella woke up, she promptly came down, her eyes still sleepy. As she brushed her hair out of her face she asked, "What smells good?" Charlotte came out from the kitchen and answered, "Soup. Homemade Chicken Soup." We walked into the kitchen together but Charlotte shooed us out telling us that we should wait in the dining room.

We sat in awkward silence until Charlotte came bustling into the room, a large bowl of steaming hot soup in her hands. She set it down in front of Bella before calling to Peter and me and informing us that since it was still Christmas that we would all be sitting at the table together.

Bella sat in silence eating while Peter and Charlotte made small talk. They were arguing about politics when Bella's spoon clanged against the bowl. Silence reigned, not a sound was made. Bella closed her eyes and said softly, "They were my family." I got over my shock first and asked her, "What?" Slightly louder she said, "They were my family. My mother, my father, and my three younger siblings, Jeremy, Samantha and Riley."

Not a sound was made in the house. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Just as softly as before Bella said, "They never stopped looking. There are private investigators still looking for me. A year after you took me" she glanced apologetically at me before continuing, "the police told them that they shouldn't expect anything to happen. They never gave up hope. All three of my siblings were told of me. Every year at Christmas, they buy me a present and put it under the tree. At midnight, they open it together."

She stopped here taking a deep breath, her voice cracking as she continued, "I made a decision. They shouldn't have to wish for something that would never happen. I called Caius to erase their memories of me. None of them remember being told about me, remember seeing me, nothing. I had Caius erase their memories. He filled them with fake memories. I no longer exist to them."

Her eyes filled with tears but they never fell. Her breathing hitched as she said, "It was nice knowing that someone cared about me, that they didn't give up hope. That against all odds, that they still loved me, even though they never really knew me."

Her tears fell down her face in rapt succession but she wiped them away angrily. "I know everything about them. I had vampires reporting back to me every month. It was the last piece I had of what could have been. It's all gone now."

I pulled Bella into my lap as she finished her story. She fisted her hands into my jacket and buried her face into my chest. "I love you" I murmured. Her voice was barely audible as she responded back in kind, "I love you too."

.:*:.

**Bella's POV**

We spent the rest of the night as a family, telling stories. I was cracking up over some of the stories that Peter was telling about Jasper. He was pretty hilarious. But then they wanted to know about me.

"I don't have any funny stories to tell" I lied. They all looked at me with skeptical expressions. "I don't" I protested. "Do we need to call up Caius so that he will tell us?" I almost shouted at the thought but instead jumped up, "You will do no such thing!"

"Try me" he threatened. I sat down and pouted. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny little silver cell phone. "You wouldn't!" I said threateningly. He started dialing a number and then put it on speakerphone. It rang three times before Caius answered, "Hello, this is Caius Volturi, what do you want?" I snickered a little at this. "Bella?" he asked. "Jasper" Jasper informed him. "Ah, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jasper had this little smug smile on his face. "Can you tell us any stories of Bella?" I almost shouted my protest to this but I knew it would make no difference and so I quieted myself. "I can do better than that" Caius said. "Charlotte did you pack all of Bella's videos?" he questioned. "Yes" she said cautiously. "There is a home video in there; we made it for her to remember us." Jasper said a quick, "Thanks, bye" and he shut his phone before dashing up the stairs. Less than two minutes later he was back and putting in the DVD.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me" I complained. "It should be within my right whether to let you see this or not." Jasper shook his head at me, "Too bad, you'll just have to deal with it."

The video of me started then. A picture of me when I was just a baby. The Whitlocks all oohhed and aahhhed over me. The pictures progressed to when I was a small child, just four years old. A video started and from the beginning I knew which it was. "No" I moaned covering me face. Jasper, who was sitting beside me on the couch, pulled my hands from my face, sending me a quick cheeky smile.

The little me was on the beach with the rest of the group. I was walking up to Caius and asked him in my sweet little voice, "Caius, why do I have to wear a top while all of the boys don't have a top on? I don't wanna have to wear a top!"

I shook my own head in embarrassment. Looking back at the screen I saw Caius shaking with quiet laughter. "You have to wear a top because you're a girl Bella" he told me, trying to suppress his laughter. "I don't wanna be a girl then. I don't wanna wear a top."

Caius caught my hands as I was pulling off the top of my swimsuit. "You have to wear it sweet pea" he said softly. "I don't wanna" I cried. Caius picked me up and put me on his leg. "You want to be a good girl for Jasper don't you?" he asked me softly. The little me on the screen nodded her head. "You have to keep your top on then" he whispered to me. "Okay" I sighed. "I'll keep it on for Japser." Caius smiled and corrected me, "Jasper" I tried again, "Japser." He shook his head and said it more slowly, "Ja-sp-er" I tried again, this time succeeding, "Jasper?" Caius nodded his head, "Jasper" he confirmed.

The video switched again. This time I was four years old waiting with the rest of the humans. Caius was holding my hand as I moved my little head around searching for Jasper. "You said he would be here" I accused Caius. "He'll be here, just you wait" he told me. Caius and I waited as vampire after vampire came to visit their mates. There were only two of us humans left. We stood by a window watching and waiting. Then a shape materialized from the woods. I looked back at Caius questioningly. He shook his head. I sighed in disappointment as I watched as the vampire came and got the little girl beside me. Caius and I waited for hours and he never came. I glanced up at Caius and he shook his head, "I don't think he's coming little one" I cried out to him, "You promised, you promised!" Caius picked me us in his arms, "I'm sorry little one, so sorry." My head fell to his shoulder as I sighed. The camera zoomed in on my face and you could see my eyes water and tears start to fall. I turned my head into Caius' shoulder.

I looked over to the Whitlocks and saw them all staring intently at the screen never taking their eyes off of the TV. I looked back and saw that the video had once again changed.

I was sitting in the throne room on the side of Caius' throne. A vampire came in being held down by Demetri and Felix. Caius nodded in the vampire's direction and told me harshly, "kill him." I stood up slowly from my seat and looked back at Caius as though for reassurance. He nodded at me and I stepped forward to the vampire. I put my hands on either side of his head and twisted. There was an awful metallic screech as I pulled of his head. The venom dripped down my hands and onto my arms. I looked back to the thrones for my next instructions. "Light him up" Caius told me. I ripped the rest of him apart, placed him in a pile and pulled out a box of matches from my pocket and lit it up, throwing it at the pile of vampire pieces. The vampire caught on fire instantly killing him.

The scene changed again but no one was watching. They were all looking at me. "What was significant about that one?" Peter asked. "He was my first kill" I told them, my voice monotonous. "I was eight." Charlotte looked horrified, "You were only eight?" I nodded at her, "They told me I needed to learn quick, that in this world as the Majors mate I was expected to do my duty. I laughed at them and told them I would do it for me, not for some guy that obviously never cared for me." I glanced apologetically at Jasper. Jasper nodded his head in understanding.

We decided that we were done watching the video for now. We sat back in our seats in silence before Charlotte interrupted the silence by saying, "You were such a cute kid." I blushed slightly but nodded my head and murmured, "Thanks."

.:*:.

We all spent the rest of the night together, watching funny movies with me eating popcorn. I was cuddled into Jaspers side and every so often he would purr, making me slide closer and closer to him. I was getting really comfortable and my eyes drooping with sleep. A yawn escaped me and I burrowed myself closer to Jasper. He started purring in earnest now, and before I knew it, I was sleeping.

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch with Jasper smoothing down my hair. I stretched my muscles and asked sleepily, "What we doing today?" Charlotte answered from the door, "Shopping and then to a karaoke bar."

"Yay" I murmured sarcastically. "Breakfast is ready" Charlotte announced. I shot up from my spot with Jasper. "YAY!" I shouted with joy. "Well there is the enthusiasm" Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I could already tell that today was going to be a good day.

But I didn't know how much things were going to change.

**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Review and let me know! What do you think is going to happen? What's going to change? Review for a teaser from next chapter!**

**Recommendations: **

**These ones are some of my favorite Bella/Peter stories. You should definitely try them out!**

**Love Aboard the Priam**

Author: Untamed Loner

Extreme AU. Kidnapped by a pirate and informed of his plans for them to marry, Bella realizes the life her father taught her at a young age might just end up saving her life and that of the man she soon finds has taken complete possession over her heart.

.:*:.

**My Dying Wish**

Author:

Listening to Jasper tease Edward about 'finally having a female on top of him' and hearing Edward's hissed reply from underneath my bed was more than I could take. "I've heard of monsters under the bed, but this is just ridiculous." AU, Bella x Peter

.:*:.

**8 Seconds to Win**

Author: Speklez

Running from a past that nearly killed her, Isabella found herself in the boons of Texas where it finally caught up with her in the least likely of places. Was it coincidence or fate when she ran into the local riding legend armed with a rifle and a killer southern drawl? AU/AH All my normal disclaimers apply.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everybody for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting this story. It's my first story, and I'm so grateful for the response that it has gained. Each review makes me smile like a maniac. I thank everyone who is still with me at this point and hope you continue on until the end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. **

_Previously on Standing on Two Feet:_

"Breakfast is ready" Charlotte announced. I shot up from my spot with Jasper. "YAY!" I shouted with joy. "Well there is the enthusiasm" Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I could already tell that today was going to be a good day.

But I didn't know how much things were going to change.

**Chapter 10: Bella's Point of View**

I was shoveling the eggs and bacon into my mouth in record time. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were all looking at me with wide eyes, having never seen this side of me before. I barely had time to chew and swallow before I was eating more. The food on my plate disappeared faster than ever and by the time I had finished I was leaning back in the chair, my eyes closed and a content smile on my face. "So good" I murmured quietly.

I opened my eyes to see them all still looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked them. "You…food….that was….oh man…." Peter was mumbling incoherently. I raised my eyebrow in question and Peter finally answered almost reverently, "I've never seen a human eat that fast." I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Mmmm" I responded. "That was delicious" I said.

Charlotte had this grin on her face. "Thanks" she said bouncing. "Now get ready so we can do some shopping." I groaned, "No thanks, I think I'll just stay here." Charlotte stopped bouncing. "Oh, okay" she said despondently, turning and walking away. She was almost to the door when I sighed in frustration before calling to her, "Charlotte, wait." She turned back to me, her lower lip trembling, her eyes lowered to the ground, sadness evident. "I'll go, just give me a minute to get ready." Her eyes lifted to meet mine, gratitude swimming in them noticeably.

"I've never had a girl to go shopping with" Charlotte told me softly, sadness evident. I went to her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. "Now you do" I said softly.

.:*:.

Charlotte and I were in our third store in the local mall and still hadn't found anything to even try on. I was getting frustrated, I had never liked shopping before and I wasn't going to start now. But I suffered through it with a smile on my face for Charlotte. When I heard that she never had a girl to go shopping with, I was immediately sympathetic. She either had to go with Peter, and she wouldn't be able to surprise him and he would probably grumble the whole time, or go by herself which is never any fun.

Charlotte held up a shirt to her front and asked, "Think this would look good on me?" I looked her up from bottom to top before answering, "It looks amazing Char." She squealed like a little girl and looked at me, "I'm really glad you are in this family now Bella" I smiled back at her and answered honestly, "Me too Char, me too."

We looked through the store a little more before Charlotte paid for the lone shirt she had found. As we exited the store Charlotte pulled me in the opposite direction and said, "Let's go get ice cream and talk girl talk." I snorted, "Girl talk Char?" She nodded to me and said, "We haven't had a lot of time for some girl talk lately." I shook my head but went along with it. This day was for Charlotte, we would do whatever she wanted to do. I would just have to grin and bear it.

We sat down in one of the cafeteria chairs in front of the ice cream shop. I just got a plain vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. We sat across from each other and just stared before Charlotte started up.

"I wanted to ask you, I mean you don't have to answer, I was just wondering…" she spit out.

"Charlotte" I called to her, "It's fine, just ask me."

"I mean it's not really girl talk, I mean what is girl talk really….." she just kept going on and on nervously.

I grabbed one of her hands that was resting on the table, "What do you want to know? I'll answer anything, I have nothing to hide."

"It's just, I was wondering what it was really like at the castle, for you." I looked away. Anything but that, I begged in my mind, but I had already promised her.

"Lonely" I answered. She raised one of her perfectly sculpted eye brows at me, wanting to know more. I knew what she was thinking, there were hundreds of humans around at all times, how could she be lonely? "There were just a lot of expectations that I was supposed to fill" I let out a gust of air, "I was Major Jasper Whitlocks mate" I said bitingly.

"Show no weakness, show no pain. It became my motto. I was told that from the time I was barely walking. They put me through sessions where Jane would torture me for hours at a time so that I could learn to look completely relaxed through the pain. They had me jump off the castle into the pool below multiple times so I could overcome my fear of heights. The put a spider on my arm to rid me of my fear of spiders. Every flaw I had, they tried to fix. I had to learn how to talk properly, sit properly, and show respect. They made me learn when to speak and when not to speak. They made me learn language after language. I was isolated from my peers. They had to learn very few things, while I would spend hours upon hours crying out in pain with no one helping me. I had to learn how to fight until I collapsed from exhaustion. My arms would ache for days and no one would stop and let me rest. They would mock me; tell me I was weak, that I was nothing. That Major Jasper Whitlock had a weak human mate that would become nothing."

I paused for a second, taking a deep breath not meeting Charlottes eyes before I continued on.

"They put me in some of the classes the others were in. I was expected to get hundreds in each one. I was supposed to beat each one of them in everything I did. If I didn't they would whip me until I got it right. There was no pause in my routine. For me, it was do or die. While the others were wondering what shoes they were going to buy, I was wondering what my next punishment would be. While the others went on field trips I was put in a cage with newborns and told to kill them. I had no newborn training at the time. It's how I got so many bites"

"Bites" Charlotte gasped horrified. "You are just a human" she exclaimed. "Like I haven't heard that before" I muttered. Charlotte grasped my other hand. "I didn't mean it like that, you know that. I have bites of my own, I just didn't expect you to have any" I smiled weakly at her. "Most of them are hidden. I told Jasper that I got in a few fights and that was it. He hasn't questioned it."

"Anyway," I continued. "It almost triggered the change a few times, but someone would always come suck it out before it progressed too far. I was to kill hundreds of vampires. The Volturi showed very little mercy. My life was secluded. The other kids thought that I was a freak, that I didn't deserve to be talked to. No one was allowed to tell the others who their vampire mate is, but many figured it out anyway. We've all been taught the vampire history of the world. Some were more sympathetic then others but still went along with the crowd. It wasn't until I was twelve and saved this three year olds life that I gained any respect. We were coming out of the cafeteria when this little girl fell and scraped her knee. There was blood on it. A vampire was visiting and smelt it and lunged. I knew what was happening so I killed the vampire.

"The Volturi let up a little, hoping I would forget what they did to me so that they wouldn't be my next 'victim'. They thought that I was able to forget easily. I'll never forget" I mumbled darkly. "Aro, Caius and Marcus were always sympathetic and told my trainers to let up. They saved my life on numerous occasions. Aro, Caius, and Marcus all were very nice to me. They would let me be the child I was supposed to be. They needed the trainers to be harsh with me, but they never wanted them that harsh, I knew that. I was able to forgive them easily; they were the ones that meant it. They didn't take over my training for many years. I suffered through my time with them. I was rewarded greatly, don't get me wrong. But until you guys came and got me my life was filled with pain and hatred and anger.

"Then I saw you guys for the first time. I was immediately suspicious. You were all so nice and were nothing like I thought you guys would be. Edward, Alice and Carlisle all rubbed me the wrong way. But you guys, you, Peter and Jasper seemed like everything I had ever wished for. I tried to fight my feelings, but I couldn't. You were all so nice and understanding. You let me go my own pace and were proud of my accomplishments. I had never had that before." I finished, looking up into Charlottes eyes. They were filled with anger and hate for what I had gone through yet her eyes also showed her love for me.

She stood up and wrapped me into her arms. I hugged her back tightly. A moment later she sat back down and asked, "And Ashley?"

"Ashley was just a baby when her mate died. Before he had died, he made me promise him I would take care of her. I looked into her sweet little eyes and knew that I would do anything to protect her. Her mate, though no Jasper, was dangerous. The Volturi trainers were going to do to her what they did to me, just on a lesser scale. I protected her. When her mate died, I would hold her for hours as she screamed and cried, not knowing what it was from, just that the pain in her chest was excruciating. The vampires were getting sick of how loud she was and were going to kill her. No one would stop them, she had no mate. But I took her in. As she got older she came to see me as a mother or older sister. Someone to look up to. I protected her from the trainers and handed her over to Marcus to train."

Charlotte smiled as I finished. "She seems like such a sweet girl." I smiled in response, "The best." Charlotte frowned and asked, "Do you miss her?" I answered honestly but bluntly, "All the time but I know she's better off with the Volturi. I have a feeling that one day Caius and Ashley will get together. Not as mates obviously, but as companions. He could be her chance at happiness; I won't take her from that."

"And how are you and Jasper getting along?" Before I answered her I realized something, "Hey! You just wanted to question me, didn't you!" Charlotte grinned sheepishly, "Kind of yeah." I shook my head but answered, "We're doing fine. I swear every day that goes by I feel like I fall more and more in love with him. He's sweet and attentive but not to the point of excessiveness. He understands me like no one else does and I feel like I can talk to him about everything. He's amazing."

"But you won't talk to him about the Volturi?" she questioned. I tensed up and whispered, "He won't understand." Charlotte looked knowingly at me, "You're scared." I nodded my head, my eyes closed. "What if he won't though? What if he blames me for what happened? That I should have fought back more?" Charlotte cut me off shaking her head. "He'll understand" she tried to reassure me. "I'll tell him" I said then muttered under my breath, "eventually."

Before Charlotte could say anything else, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bella" was whispered through the phone.

"Caius?" I questioned.

"I need that favor" he said his voice stronger. "They are coming for us." Ice shot through my veins.

"Who Caius? Who?" His voice whispered, "Romanians. Three days." The phone dropped onto the table, my eyes unseeing.

I stood up abruptly. "Let's go" I said to Charlotte. "I need to pack a bag." Without waiting for a response, I stride to the exit, the doors flinging out of the way. I got into the car and waited. I didn't have to wait long before Charlotte was bounding into the car.

.:*:.

I threw open the door to the house, bounding immediately up the stairs. As I was throwing clothes hurriedly into a bag Jasper appeared. "What's going on?" he questioned. I wasn't listening. "Bella" he said. Finally he was done with my silence and yelled, "Bella!"

I stopped abruptly, turning to him. "What's going on?" he asked softer. "Volturi, Romanians. Need to go. Got to pack."

He seemed to understand what I was saying and shocked me when he said, "I'm coming too."

Peter and Charlotte appeared in the door way and announced, "Us too."

"Find a flight" I murmured to myself but Charlotte ran off instead. Everyone scattered to pack and Charlotte called up to us less than two minutes later, "Our flight leaves in two hours. If we want to make it, we need to leave now."

.:*:.

We were on our way, running to the castle with me on Jaspers back. The castle came into view but we never slowed down until the last second. We immediately went in the throne room where I knew the kings were waiting for us. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard, enter, before throwing the doors open and rushing in.

It was just the three kings, Jane, Alec and Felix present. I nodded at the guard and walked up to the kings thrones where they were sitting. They stood up when I was just a few feet away and gave me hugs. Caius placed a kiss on my cheek.

Sitting back on their thrones they sighed in unison. "Thank you for coming" Aro started. "I know this is short notice but without help we could be utterly destroyed. The Romanians have upped their game and actually have a chance of defeating us. We're calling in loyal vampires but most are afraid to go up against the Romanians. Only you and the Cullen's have agreed to come help us."

Jasper nodded respectfully at them, "It's not a problem. We are glad to help."

"We appreciate it none the less."

"How long until the Cullen's get here?" I asked.

"Now" Aro said.

The throne doors opened and the Cullen's came in. Alice and Edward had sneers on their faces while Carlisle looked like he was suppressing one. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme all looked grim at the upcoming battle.

I nodded at them while Jasper went to greet them. Aro cleared his throat to get our attention, "As you know the Romanians are coming to take the throne. In a couple days we will be waiting in a clearing about twenty miles from here. Some vampires will have to stay to take care of the children here but the rest will be fighting. This is a serious matter. All of us could lose our lives. We need to know now that we can count on you to stand by us in a fight to the end."

I went to the thrones and stood next to Aro. "'Till the end" I said. Jasper followed and did the same. Peter and Charlotte soon followed.

The Cullen's looked like they were having a private discussion. Rosalie and Emmett came forward. "We will fight with you." Esme followed and said the same.

Carlisle looked shocked at his mates declaration before schooling his expression into an expressionless mask. "I cannot let my coven be killed in this silly fight, Aro. I apologize, I will make my leave." Alice and Edward nodded and then followed as Carlisle left the room. The throne room was completely silent as the door closed.

"Well I definitely wasn't expecting that!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know what you think is going to happen? Will Bella be able to see little Ashley? Will Jasper really allow Bella to fight? What do you think is up with Carlisle, Alice and Edward? What will the outcome of the battle be? Will anyone die? Did you enjoy Bella and Charlottes talk? What do you think of Bella's life with the Volturi? Do you like Bella talking about her life with the Volturi? Do you have any predictions for any future chapters? Let me know! Teaser for everyone who reviews!**

**Recommendation**:

This is a Jasper/Bella one-shot. It is amazing and hope you all go over and check it out! It made my day when I read it. Every story bloodyblond has posted is absolutely brilliant. Go over there and check the stories out!

**Bet You Didn't See That Coming**

Author: bloodyblond

It's not every night you get harassed by a crazy vampire claiming to be your soul mate. Jasper's really starting to regret going into that diner in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will! **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting me and this story. I can't believe how much response this fanfiction is gaining. And we even reached 200 reviews! I was so happy I almost squealed. **

Previously on Standing on Two Feet:

_The Cullen's looked like they were having a private discussion. Rosalie and Emmett came forward. "We will fight with you." Esme followed and said the same._

_Carlisle looked shocked at his mates declaration before schooling his expression into an expressionless mask. "I cannot let my coven be killed in this silly fight, Aro. I apologize, I will make my leave." Alice and Edward nodded and then followed as Carlisle left the room. The throne room was completely silent as the door closed. _

"_Well I definitely wasn't expecting that!"_

**Chapter 11: Jasper Point of View**

Carlisle, Edward, and Alice's denial of helping the Volturi came to a shock to me, but as I felt my mates emotion, not one ounce of shock came from her. It was almost as if she was expecting this. But I was in no way expecting it. I had once considered them my family but as time goes by I feel less of a bond to them.

It had been two days since our declarations to the Volturi. I tried time and time again to persuade Bella to not fight, but she was relentless in her decision. It was the day of the battle and it was my last chance to make her see reason.

"Bella please" I begged her. We were sitting in the throne room waiting for the rest of the Volturi to come join us so that we could leave.

"Please what?" she asked distracted. "Don't fight" I begged. "Please Bella." She sighed in frustration. "We've already discussed this. I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it!" My hair fell into my eyes as I tried to hide the pain in my eyes. But Bella wasn't going to take this. She swept her hand across my face to brush the fallen strands out of the way.

"What is this really about?" she asked softly. My shoulders slumped in resignation. "I don't want to lose you" I whispered softly, my eyes closing. I felt Bella move closer to me, wrapping her arms around me. "You won't Jasper, I promise."

"But what if?" I asked. "No" she said. "No what ifs. Everything will be fine."

"But…" I protested. "No buts" she said. "Everything is going to be fine, you just have to believe it."

The rest of the Volturi came in at that point and informed us in a solemn voice, "It's time."

.:*:.

We reached the field where we hoped to draw the Romanians. It was far enough away that the Romanians wouldn't be able to smell the humans living inside the castle but close enough that if we needed them, reinforcements would get here quickly.

As we stood in the field waiting I counted our own forces. Three Cullens, four Whitlocks, including me and Bella, and only thirteen of the Volturi. That made only twenty of us to defeat the Romanians. I just hoped it would be enough. I had too much to lose to make a mistake.

I heard the distant sound of vampires approaching. In turn, I squeezed Bella's hand, telling her, "Get ready, they're coming."

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Charlotte. "Trust her" she whispered, giving me no more information leaving me utterly confused. Who was I supposed to trust? Bella? I already trusted her, didn't I?

Before I had any more time to ponder, the Romanians entered the field along with the three missing Cullens, Carlisle, Alice and Edward. "Traitors" I hissed through my teeth as I saw them with the Romanians. They had probably only gone to the Volturi in the first place to find out any information they could use.

There were at least seventy Romanians just watching the spectacle before their eyes. My eyes swept over them again. We were severely outnumbered.

I turned to face Bella and saw her eyes darkening, her posture straightening, her face became an emotionless mask. "Bella?" I questioned. She turned to face me, her eyes almost completely black. "Iz" she said. "Bella?" I said again worried. "Iz" she repeated. The Volturi nodded at her respectfully, a move I had never seen them do before.

It was then that two ancient vampires stepped forward.

"Aro" they spat in unison, as though his name was a curse. "Give up this foolishness and step down. You are outnumbered. This battle will only end in your destruction. We give you the chance to step down now."

Aro stepped forward. "Stephan, Vladimir. You are foolish to even think I would step down for you." He raised his hand. "Go now, or else it will be your own destruction." Vladimir and Stephan laughed eerily. "Never" they spat. "Fight!"

The Romanians along with the other Cullens rushed forward and at Aro's command, we rushed forward as well. It was then that we were all thrown into the throes of battle. I was immediately surrounded by vampires and started to methodically rip them apart. The burning smell of vampire reached me and I threw some of the pieces in the now burning fire that someone had built. Purple smoke coming from the burning pieces of vampire.

I looked around for Bella, turning around before any more vampires had a go at me. I saw her just a few feet away, ripping off heads of vampires like a professional. Her entire being was almost completely soaked with venom. Her eyes were just as dark as before, if not more so.

As another vampire came at Bella, taking her by surprise, I felt my demon rattling at the cage that I had so carefully built around him. I gave up the fight with him and let him take control.

**Majors Point of View**

Jasper had finally let us out of our cage. After seventy years of being locked in that cage, it felt nice to be out.

'Our mate is in danger!' Jasper screamed within our head. Mate. Danger. Protect. Mate. Get to safety. Can't live without her.

I ran to our mate, immediately taking in the situation. The vampire had his arms wrapped her throat by the time I got there. As I tried to find a way to release her without harming her, she executed a perfect move, grapping the vampires arm, spinning and ducking at the same time. Her knee coming up to his crotch, making him bend over into himself and letting her go. She kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the fire just a few feet away from them.

I was completely shocked. Bella nodded at me. "Major" she said. "Bella" I said back. She shook her head smiling. "Iz."

We immediately threw ourselves back in the battle. A few minutes later of intense fighting, I heard her scream, Bella. I threw myself in her direction, shocked when I saw her being held down by the Edward. "I've missed you, love" he whispered to her. "You've kept me waiting for so long, but here you are." He stroked her cheek softly. "Get off of me" Bella screamed. "Jasper" she yelled in desperation. But I was unable to move, the scene in front of me too shocking. "He's not going to come for you, love. He never will. It will just be you and me, together. Like it was always meant to be."

Bella futilely tried to push him off of her. "He never visited you, did he love." Edward said. "How do you know that?" Bella asked shocked, her efforts of getting him off stopping. "Who do you think stopped the invitations from reaching him? Alice would see each of them, and I would go steal them. Carlisle approved. He said that Jasper was unstable and shouldn't be granted a mate. So I decided that I would have you instead. We saved you a lot of pain, love. You two aren't meant to be together."

"We're mates, my Bella" Edward whispered in her ear. Bella leaned up as though to kiss him. My heart almost broke in that second. Her arms snaking around his neck as though to bring him closer. A growl tried to force its way out of my throat.

Just as he was about to reach her lips, she whispered in his ear, "Never" as she ripped his head from his body, immediately throwing it into the flames. "I'm mated to Major Jasper Whitlock, you idiot" she continued as she threw the rest of his body into the flame, turning it to dust in just seconds.

Before Bella could see that I had been watching, I threw myself back into the battle with more fervor than before.

Just as I was ripping off the head of a cocky vampire who thought he could go against the Major, I heard a high pitched scream of complete agony calling out "Charlotte." It was Peter. I looked over in that general direction and saw Charlotte being overpowered. Peter was trying his hardest to get to her, but vampire after vampire was getting in the way. Just as I thought that they were going to rip off her head and throw her into the fire, a figure threw themselves at Charlotte, releasing her from their grips and into safety.

It was Bella. Bella and Charlotte nodded at each other before throwing themselves back into battle. Bella immediately threw herself into the group that had almost killed Charlotte. Ripping each of them to pieces.

The smell of vampire burning reached my nose even stronger than before, almost bearable in its sickeningly sweet smell.

At least twenty vampires were surrounding me, overpowering me. I fought, but it was useless. I heard a shriek of agony. Bella. She shouted, "Stop." All movement ceased. Not because she said stop but because we were all rendered completely immobile.

We were all forced into the air. I saw Bella, her hands raised in the air in our direction. It was then that the pieced came together in my mind. It was Bella that was doing this.

One by one, the Volturi, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and us Whitlocks fell to the ground. I raced to Bella, wrapping my arms around her.

Bella's focus never wavered. She glared up at the vampires floating above her head. "You don't mess with the Whitlocks" she said coldly. "Ever." Almost as an afterthought she added, "Or the Volturi."

Her hands still raised, she brought them together, the vampires squishing together, Alice and Carlisle staring at us in horror. She clapped her hands together roughly, the vampires inside immediately turning to dust.

Satisfied that they were dead she nodded her head and turned back to us.

Slowly, her eyes went back to the normal brown color. She lifted her head up to mine, gazing into my eyes. She softly pressed her lips against mine. "See" she whispered. "Nothing to worry about."

.:*:.

**Jasper Point of View**

The Major went willingly back into his cage at our mates words. I pulled Bella into a tight embrace spinning her around in circles, kissing her senseless. "I love you" I whisper in her ear. Bella gazed into my eyes, her face softening. "I love you too."

As I looked around, I saw far less vampires than there was when we started. "Where is everybody?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dead" came the answer from across the field. Aro stood there with his arm around Marcus as they limped forward. I could tell that their legs had been detached brutally and they were just put back on. I counted our numbers again. Only twelve of us remained. I saw Peter and Charlotte with Rosalie and Emmett but I couldn't find Esme anywhere.

Bella placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "After I killed Carlisle, she jumped in the flames. I didn't have time to stop her." Her head lowered in sadness. "It's okay" I whispered. "She's in a better place now."

"Who else?" I asked hoarsely, not wanting the answer but needing to know. "Esme of course and then Harold, Jessie, Carol, Willy, George, Max and Quinton."

The names meant nothing to me, except Esme, yet I mourned for the lives taken today.

"Let's go home" I whispered. And so we did.

.:*:.

As Bella fell asleep just a half-hour away from the house I brought up a subject that was probably best left unspoken. "She's keeping something from me" I told Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte tensed up and I knew that she at least knew some of what Bella was keeping from me. A hint of fear crept into her emotions.

"Charlotte" I called her out on it. "Is there something you should be telling me?" Her head lowered in resignation. "It's not my story to tell" she said, "But not everything is as it seems. She shouldn't have had to go through that."

"Gone through what Charlotte?" my voice hardened enough to get a shudder out of her. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked again.

"Just listen to her" she whispered as we pulled up to the house. "Listen to her."

Charlotte jumped out of the car. Peter shook his head at me. "You should probably listen to her." I smiled slightly. "Which one? Charlotte or Bella?" A short laugh escaped him. "Both" he yelled as he ran to follow Charlotte.

I got out of the car, going to the backseat to grab Bella. I pulled her into my arms, purring softly. Her hands grabbed my shirt. She snuggled in as close as she could get to me, murmuring, "Jasper" softly, still asleep. I smiled down at my mate, running her into the cabin so that she could get some rest. She has had a hard day, we all have.

.:*:.

The morning of the next dawn was breaking as I heard Bella start down the stairs. I stood up and walked to the stairs, leading her into the living room. Peter and Charlotte followed soon after her. I pulled her down onto the couch next to me, Peter and Charlotte quickly following suit. "We need to talk" I told her. Her eyes widened almost comically, her legs pulling up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them to keep them there. In a small voice she whispered, "What did I do? Whatever I did, I didn't mean to! Please" she begged. "Don't hurt me."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration. "Nothing is wrong, baby" I reassured her. "We just need to talk."

"About what?" she questioned confused. This was going to be harder than I thought. "You are keeping something from me" I said. Bella's heart beat raced faster than I had ever heard it before.

"I'm not keeping anything from you" Bella said shakily. I shook my head. "Darlin' your making this harder than it needs to be. You can tell me anything."

"You all have your own stories, I have my own" she said softly.

"You were kidnapped as a baby, brought to the Volturi, raised and then you came here" I said confused with where she was going with this.

"Not exactly. What you said is true. You just don't have all the information."

"So tell me" I said.

"It is not that simple Jasper" she said, getting frustrated. "It wasn't just being raised by the Volturi, I was trained. Trained for you. Trained to fight, to be merciless, to be your proper mate. I can't even count the number of times that I would fall asleep crying because they trained me so hard. I don't even remember my life before they started training me. It was all I was to them, someone to train."

My shoulders slumped in denial. I brought her to the Volturi so she could have a good life, not this one filled with pain. Bella laid down with her head in my lap. I automatically began to smooth her hair, relaxing her. Peter and Charlotte sat on the other couch holding hands waiting for my Bella to speak again.

"Have you ever been so lonely when there were hundreds around you? Where no one understands you or what you are going through? It was awful. While not everyone's time with the Volturi was all fun and games, mine was by far the worst. And I'm not just saying that. I was trained to be your mate."

"Were there any good times?" I asked, expecting the worst. "Of course. I am an excellent swordsman. Or woman technically. While my arms literally felt like they were going to fall off, and I cried as they trained me, it hurt so bad, I fell in love with it."

"Really?" Peter asked all excited. "We should have a go at it sometime." Bella smiled at him. "That would be nice Petey."

"Petey?" he whined. Bella nodded her head and he became resigned to his nickname.

"The languages were fun to learn too. Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian. It took me a while but I can speak them all fluently. Me and Caius had this game to see who could insult the other the worst in other languages. I just so happen to have won. Caius may be a vampire, but he is awful at languages. That's why we had the game. So both of us could learn them."

Bella looked at peace as she remembered. We waited for a few minutes before bringing her back to reality. She looked so happy as she remembered Caius. I could almost understand how close they were as she remembered their times together.

"Anyway…." I prompted trying to get her back on track.

"Right" she continued. "There really aren't words to describe my life. Hate. Pain. Fear. Torture. It was all a part of my life. But I know I would go through it over and over again."

"Why?" I questioned, honestly wondering why she would submit herself to that over and over again.

"It led me to you."

**A/N: Oh my goodness, the last line just came out of nowhere, and I couldn't bear to change it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Edward? What will happen to the Cullen's that are left? What do you think is going to happen next chapter? No teasers for next chapter because I don't want to give anything away. But I hope you review anyway. I will respond to each one, there just won't be a teaser to go along with it. **

**Recommendations:**

These are all Peter/Bella. They are all really good, though I have to say that A Crimson Change would have to be my favorite out of this group. You'll Find What You're Looking For At Walmart a very close second.

**A Crimson Change**

Author: rubiconqueen

Bella's life was irrevocably changed by the vampires who left her behind. Alone in the world now, she finds herself drawn to another. Fighting for her life has changed her and now, the new family she has found will change her as well...

.:*:.

**You'll Find What You're Looking For At Walmart**

Author: mama4dukes

What happens when a lonely and betrayed vampire meets his mate at Walmart? Join Peter and Bella as they band together with their ragtag team of friends to creatively exact revenge on those who did them wrong.

.:*:.

**Fighting Soldier**

Author: WhiteWolfLegend

Charlotte's gone & Peter's running back to the place he escaped, only to run into a goddess with fire eyes & brown hair. Bells more powerful & feared then Jazz.. 200years after edward left PeterXBella Ra:M


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And you know what? I never will!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting Standing on Two Feet. It has been my baby since the beginning and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying just as I am.**

Previously on Standing on Two Feet:

"Anyway…." I prompted trying to get her back on track.

"Right" she continued. "There really aren't words to describe my life. Hate. Pain. Fear. Torture. It was all a part of my life. But I know I would go through it over and over again."

"Why?" I questioned, honestly wondering why she would submit herself to that over and over again.

"It led me to you."

**Chapter 12: Jasper Point of View**

It had been just a couple weeks since that day where Bella started telling me her story. Since then I truly feel as though she is opening up to me. She tells me bits and pieces of her life before I showed up and took her away. She spared me no details. We became closer than ever and I truly felt as though we were a mated couple. She was able to tell me all of her fears pertaining to this life and in return for her blunt honesty, I was honest with her about what her life as a newborn would probably be like.

Along with becoming closer with me, she became even closer than before with Peter and Charlotte. Charlotte and Bella went off often to do what they called "retail therapy" and "girl talk" whatever that is. Bella and Peter had a lot of fun pulling pranks and daring each other to do some pretty stupid stuff. I swear, one day they are going to get themselves killed.

A few days after the battle with the Romanians, the last remaining Cullen's showed up. It was almost surreal to think that it was just Emmett and Rosalie left. They planned on heading up to Denali to visit the other "veggie vamps" but they told me that they wanted to stay in touch.

Another development occurred. Bella began getting phone calls from the Volturi all the time. From what I've heard, they want her to go back and help train the kids. She and Caius talk all the time as well, each and every time he updates her on little Ashley. While I know Bella misses her immensely, we both knew that she would have a better life with the Volturi and more specifically Caius.

She has also begun to lie up on the roof to think. Occasionally I would go and join her, but I knew it was her space where she could think without any disturbances. She would lie on the roof, her face towards the sky gazing at the clouds. Peter once tried to get her attention, but she was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize he was there until he poured a bucket of water on her head.

It didn't help that she was wearing a white tank top. She was absolutely mortified and tried to kill Peter. Charlotte and I were able to pull them apart just in time. It was then that Peter began to respect her even more, understanding that she wasn't just a human. She was Bella.

And even though we were going about our relationship in a totally backward way, Bella and I went on many dates. I was actually really nervous when I asked her. She even asked if I was okay before I had the guts to ask her. It was pathetic. But we took a walk and had a picnic watching the sun set. Since then we've been on multiple dates and I feel freer than ever before. It was refreshing.

.:*:.

Today Peter had a surprise for Bella. Peter hasn't forgotten in the slightest about Bella being an excellent swordswoman. He claimed he never had any competition and was quite excited about what he was planning for today. He had even ordered traditional swords for it and everything.

Peter was pulling Bella out into the yard. She was yawning and pulling her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. As she stretched her white top rose slightly showing a hint of her creamy skin. Even in sweats and just a plain old t-shirt she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire existence.

"What did you drag me out for this morning Peter?"

Peter was as giddy as a school girl, jumping up and down and everything. "I got some swords" was all he had to say before Bella herself was jumping up and down, completely giddy with excitement. "Where, where?"

Peter pulled out a couple of swords from behind a tree and led her to a clearing, handing her one of the swords. Bella immediately went into position, Peter copying her. They nodded at each other and then it started. Bella immediately overtook him, his sword clanging to the ground. Bella's sword placed under his chin in an act of dominance.

"Peter" she starts off hesitantly. "Have you ever actually fought with a sword before?" Peters shoulders slumped as he plopped himself down on the ground. "That obvious, huh." Bella sat down unceremoniously next to him. "Yeah" she said softly.

"It's just, I've always wanted to be able to do something like this. I've always been in the shadow of someone else and I figured that since you're human I would be able to easily beat you."

Bella bumped her shoulders against his. "You only had to ask Petey." She heaved herself off the ground and offered her hand to Peter, who took it. They dusted themselves off and picked up the swords.

"First thing is positioning. You want your legs about shoulder length apart, one foot slightly in front of the other." As Peter got in position, Bella shook her head and knelt by his foot, tugging it further out. "There" she said nodding.

"Why" Peter asked. "You are able to reach and duck further this way and balance easier" she told him. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"Second, holding the sword. You want to have a firm hold on it, but don't want to hold so tight that your muscles stretch so much, though that shouldn't be a problem for you since you are a vampire."

Bella placed the sword in Peter's hands, moving his hands slightly so that he was holding it correctly. I smiled at how well my mate and my best friend were getting along so well. I drowned out their voices and just watched them. Bella was clutching her own sword and doing this swishing movement. Peter watched her with rapt attention, soaking everything in.

He copied her movements with precision and Bella nodded and smiled at him. Bella started moving in a way that was slightly familiar to me. It sort of looked like she was dancing. Peter started following her motions.

After a few more minutes of instruction Bella and Peter started back at step one and started to actually dueling. A few times Bella would stop and give Peter more instruction. Soon they were moving smoothly. I watched in awe as Bella spun and turned and ducked away from Peter's sword as though she had been doing this her entire life. But what did I know, maybe she had.

"If you were in an actual battle, I would tell you one thing that the Volturi told me." They continued dueling during this discussion. "What is that?" Peter asked, sounding as though he was out of breath. "Kill first, regret later."

I watched as Bella and Peter continued fighting and soon enough Peter was fighting like a professional. After a few hours of practicing and dueling they both finally called it quits. I watched as they dusted themselves off and Peter swung his arm around my Bella, holding her close and placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"Thanks" Peter whispered in her ear.

"No problem, Petey" she responded, squeezing him closer. "Remember, all you have to do is ask."

.:*:.

"Do you believe in God?" Bella whispered softly.

Peter, Charlotte, Bella and I had all finished watching a movie and were just lounging on the couches with each other. It was almost complete silence until she asked.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "I would like to think so. I would like to think that there is someone out there looking out for us."

"What brought that on Sweet Pea?" Peter asked her.

She just shrugged her shoulders but answered anyway. "Nothing, just wondering." She tilted her head to the side so that no one could see her face. I kissed the top of her head and brought her closer. She snuggled into my side and rested her head on my chest, getting as close as she could.

"What about fate?" Bella asked just as quietly as before. I mulled it over for a couple minutes before answering "I'd like to think that we choose our fate. We choose our own path to follow and in doing so, we sometimes change other peoples fate."

"So you believe in it?" She asked.

"I guess" I answered shrugging my shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I just feel like we're on a set path, that we are destined to do certain things. That some things are just meant to happen. Like it's our destiny."

"Like what?" I ask.

She looked up at me and smiled, kissing me softly. "I'll tell you one day."

.:*:.

"I'm bored" Bella announced later that day.

"Yep" we all agreed. There was literally nothing to do. Silence reigned once more.

"We could play would you rather." Charlotte announced a few minutes later. We all had absolutely nothing to do and so we all readily agreed.

"I'll go first" she continued, "seeing as I'm the one who thought of it." We nodded in agreement. "Okay" she murmured. "Jasper, would you rather listen to classical music or R&B?" I answered quickly. "R&B, there is no way that I would listen to that classical crap."

"Bella" I asked. "Would you rather eat broccoli or seafood?" She hated both with a passion and so it took her a little while longer to answer. "Broccoli" she announced. "Just the smell of seafood makes me sick." She shuddered in disgust.

"Peter" Bella chose smirking. "Would you rather eat onions or garlic?" Peter literally gagged as he thought about it, making us all have to stifle our laughter. Onions and garlic are some of the foulest smelling human food in existence. Even thinking about it makes me want to throw up. "Garlic" he finally decided.

"Charlotte, would you rather drink off of dead people or animals?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face. "Dead people" she answered immediately. "Even the dead taste better than those smelly animals. Seriously Jasper, I have no idea how you did it." I shrugged my shoulders, my nose curling in revulsion. "It was pretty bad."

"Bad does not ever cover it brother" Peter said. "That stuff is rank."

The game didn't continue much longer. No one could really think of anything to ask and we once again promptly fell back into silence.

"Truth or dare?" Peter asked.

"No!" We all shouted.

His shoulders slumped forward. "I was just asking" he whined.

"Let's go to a bar" I said. "I don't think I can survive the rest of the day sober."

"Uhhh" Bella said. "Can vampires even get drunk?"

"It takes a lot more than it would a human but yes, we can get drunk."

"What am I going to do?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You're coming with us."

"I'm only nineteen" she said. I pulled out a fake ID from my back pocket. "According to this" I said smiling down at her, "you are twenty-one."

She pulled the card out of my hand and squealed. "Charlotte" she said "Let's go get ready!"

.:*:.

Just a few short hours later we were all seated at the bar. We all ordered a vast amount of drink. Surprisingly Bella didn't even pause when the bartender asked her what she wanted. She threw the shots back without even a wince. I knew then that this probably was not her first time drinking. Maybe at a bar, but she definitely seemed familiar with alcohol and could definitely hold her own.

A song I was unfamiliar with blasted through the speakers but Bella and Charlotte both squealed and pulled me and Peter onto the floor with them. The lust in the room skyrocketed as we started dancing suggestively with our mates.

As soon as the song was over, Peter, Charlotte and I got off the dance floor to go back to the bar. Bella stayed back on the floor and almost immediately she was dancing with another man. I growled deeply at this but Peter and Charlotte restrained me from lunging at the man.

Bella was most definitely in her element. She danced with tons of guys, each of them giving her their numbers at the end, before she moved on to someone else. I saw Bella gazing at a girl just a few feet away from her. Bella shot a glance and a smile my way before heading her way.

I immediately froze. There was no way she was going to do what I thought she was doing. She reached the girl and without a word spoken they started dancing. And in no way was it innocent. The lust literally doubled as every man turned to watch the girls dance. At the finale, they kissed. It was not just a peck on the lips. It was hot and heavy. All I could see was red. Mine.

I immediately tried to lunge their way but Peter and Charlotte held me down. I growled menacingly at them but they held fast. At the end of the girls 'show' Bella glanced my way and you could hear her sigh. She moved quickly our way, rejecting all the offers of the drunken men and women for a dance. Her eyes never strayed from mine.

I seriously wanted to kill everyone in the club. I could tell that Peter and Charlotte were having a hard time holding me down. Bella started walking faster until she reached us. Peter and Charlotte were forcibly holding me down to my seat so I did not massacre everyone in the place.

Bella put her tiny little hand on my check sending me calm emotions. She whispered softly, "yours." It was at that point that I was snarling, "Mine."

"I am all yours Jasper. No one is going to take me away from you. I am yours forever." After a few more minutes of reassurance, I was relatively calm and had Bella on my lap. I was purring as she snuggled into me.

Bella reached down her shirt and pulled out tons of paper. "Now" she said. "Let's see how many numbers I got." I snarled at the thought of my Bella calling any of these creeps. Bella audibly sighed and began to put them away, disappointment prominent in her emotions.

"No" I said grabbing her hand smiling at her, though I knew that she knew it was as fake as could be. "Count them."

"Yours" she said, looking me in the eye before turning back around and counting them. A few minutes later she was grinning. "Thirty-nine."

Peter immediately counted them himself, disbelief in his emotions. "Holy crap" he said.

I turned to the bartender and asked for a whole ton of crap. I wasn't even sure what I got. I threw back shot after shot. By the time I was done the bartender was asking for my keys. "We did not drive here" I slurred drunkenly.

"Let's go home" Bella said to the others. They looked at me quickly before agreeing. We got a taxi and found our way home.

.:*:.

A few hours later, I was finally coming out of my drunken stupor. I was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. I looked over to the side and saw my Bella pacing, murmuring quietly to herself. She was running her hand through her hair agitatedly.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked. She didn't even turn my way, her pacing speeding up slowly. "Where are Peter and Charlotte?" I questioned. "Upstairs" she murmured.

"Bella" I said, pulling her into my arms. "What is wrong? You can tell me anything. I won't be mad or anything."

She turned to me and said…

**A/N: What do you think Bella is going to say? What is going to happen next? What do you want to see happen? Do you like the story so far? What do you think the Whitlocks were drinking at the bar? No teaser for the next chapter, there is no way I'm even going to give up anything about the next chapter. Please review!**

**Recommendations for this week:**

The first Fanfic rec is a Bella/Peter while the next two are Bella/Jasper and the last a Bella/Edward. I enjoyed each of these. They all are really awesome. You should go check them out if you haven't read them already.

**Once Bitten Twice Shy by Lifelesslyndsey**

Clinging to Angel ideals, trapped in a vampire body, with very human urges. He was very confused. Peter was an indecisive vampire with an identity crisis. Bella was jaded and self-isolated. In short they were perfect for each other.

**Instinct by A Villainess Foul**

I take over at the beginning of New Moon. It was instinctual for vampires to find their mates and when Bella cut her finger, Jasper got a whiff of her blood and knew…that she would be his.

**Humanity by NiceIceEdward**

Edward leaves suddenly in reaction to a new girl in school, leaving the Cullen's in a quandary, and bringing the new girl into the Cullen families notice.

**The Heir and the Spare** **by** **sleepyvalentina**

My sister keeps telling me the media is way too hard on Prince Edward—that he isn't an arrogant, self-entitled bastard and I'd like him if I got to know him. Right. The more time I spend with His Royal Heinous, the more I want him to leave me alone. But he won't, and since the tabloids already think I'm sleeping with him, he might as well kiss me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I am so glad that this fanfic is getting such a response to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously on Standing on Two Feet:_

_I looked over to the side and saw my Bella pacing, murmuring quietly to herself. She was running her hand through her hair agitatedly. _

"_What's wrong baby?" I asked. She didn't even turn my way, her pacing speeding up slowly. "Where are Peter and Charlotte?" I questioned. "Upstairs" she murmured. _

"_Bella" I said, pulling her into my arms. "What is wrong? You can tell me anything. I won't be mad or anything."_

_She turned to me and said…_

**Chapter 13: Bella Point of View**

I turned to him and said, "I just need some time to think." I could see the response my words provoked. Jaspers arms tightened around me and his expression was pained. I had no idea what he was thinking but I knew it couldn't be good. I untangled myself from his arms before hopping off his lap. I was about to head upstairs but I turned back before I got too far and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I headed up the stairs and into mine and Jaspers bedroom. I changed into more comfortable clothing and grabbed my iPod that Jasper had bought for me. I opened up the window and climbed my way up to the roof. I laid on my back, staring up at the clouds and turned my iPod on loud. My thoughts were quieted as I submitted myself to the music.

Soon though, my thoughts came forth with a vengeance. Was I ready for this? Would I actually submit myself to this? Would it be better for me to wait? What would I be like after? Would Jasper be able to feel my pain? I knew I had to do it eventually. It was practically my destiny. I wanted to stay with my Jasper forever and this is the only way I could.

But should I wait? Should I put it off for a couple more days, months maybe even years? Which would be better? If I put it off that long, would I even end up doing it? I knew I was stalling but I just didn't want to rush into anything and regret it. But I know I would never regret choosing Jasper. He was my everything. He was my destiny, my mate and hopefully one day my husband. I would always want to stay with him. Forever.

I heaved myself off of the roof and back through the window into the bedroom. I put my iPod away and walked as slow as could be back down into the living room. It was like I was a dead man walking to his execution. Which I suppose I was.

I stalled for as long as I possibly could. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an entire tub of ice cream. I was so in need of some comfort food. I walked out onto the porch and sat down on the porch swing, gently swaying it while digging in. Mint Chocolate Chip, it was one of my favorites.

I watched the sun set for what could quite possibly be my last time as a human. I was lost in thought when someone sat down beside me. I turned and saw Peter sitting there, watching me with a pensive look on his face. I tried to smile but I am sure it came out more as a grimace.

"What's wrong Lil' Bit?" he asked. Lil' Bit, one of Peters many names for me. I actually liked it more than some of the others. One time he had even called me potato. My face had literally turned red from laughter from that one. He made a good point when he said that humans call others types of food like cupcake, pumpkin and honey. I tried to explain to him that you don't just call people potato. He just didn't understand.

"Nothing" I said. "Just thinking." He turned to face me fully. "Something is obviously bothering you. You never go through this much ice cream in one sitting. You are always saying something about spacing it out and truly appreciating it. So something is definitely wrong."

I just loved Peters reasoning. But he was right, and I could trust him.

"I'm just trying to decide something" I said softly.

"I think you already know your decision, your just having a hard time pulling through."

My eyebrows raised in wonder at how he knew that. "How did you know?" I asked completely shocked. Peter laughed, shrugging his shoulders, "lucky guess."

"You got any advice?" I asked.

"You know what to do. Just buck up and get it done."

I bumped my shoulder against his, resting my head against his shoulder looking into his compassionate red eyes.

"You know" I joked "if we weren't mated to different people and I didn't think of you like a brother, we might have been good together."

"We would have, wouldn't we" he said playfully.

He kissed the top of my head saying, "too bad you're my little sister" before going back into the house leaving me to think.

A few minutes later I gained the courage to go back into the living room to face my fears, head on.

Peter had gone back to the living room and was sitting with Charlotte and Jasper, thoughtful looks easily displayed on their faces.

I stood in front of them, running my hand through my hair. Every eye was on me and I was terrified of saying my next words. But I had to.

I stalled for as long as I could but I knew that eventually I would need to just spit it out.

"I want to be changed." Shock was written on all of their faces. It was easy to see that what I said wasn't what they were thinking. "Not right now obviously. I want to eat some awesome food one last time and sleep once more. But it needs to happen. We have all been just putting it off."

Charlotte stood up and rested her hands on both shoulders before pulling me into a hug. "What do you want for dinner?" I thought about it for a second. What would I miss the most after I could no longer eat? The answer was obvious.

"I want some BBQ chicken pizza with a can of coke." Charlotte nodded her head smiling at me. "Well that is definitely doable. Just give me a bit and I'll have everything ready."

She rushed off to the kitchen. I ran my hands over my face. Peter spoke from the couch, "Are you sure, Sweet Pea?" I took a deep breath, smiling at him and answering honestly. "No, but I never will be. There is no time like the present, right?" I let out a chocked laugh and sat down roughly on the other couch.

Jasper was like a statue. He wasn't moving or breathing or even blinking. You could tell that my words had shocked him the most.

We sat in silence until Charlotte came back into the room, carrying a box of delivered pizza and an entire two liter bottle of coke. I never even heard her leave to get the pizza. I dove into the pizza as Charlotte poured me a huge glass of soda.

I ate entirely too fast to be healthy but I laid back against the couch and sighed contently, sipping at the coke. It was my last meal. _'The Last Supper' _I internally laughed, but even inside my brain, it was sarcastic.

We all sat in content silence and Peter popped in a movie. I wouldn't be able to even tell you the name of it, I was so out of it. My eyes had glazed over in the opening credits and lost myself to my thoughts. By this time tomorrow, I would be well into the change, screaming in pain. I flinched at my own thoughts. The change was not going to be a pleasant experience, I knew that and I was in no way looking forward to it.

A few minutes after the credits rolled, I decided that I might as well go to bed. I stood up abruptly and stretched silently before telling the others, "See you in the morning. Night." They all wished me a goodnight and I quickly went upstairs and crawled into bed almost instantaneously falling into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

.:*:.

The sun woke me up the next morning. I groaned and tried to bury my head into the pillows to go back to sleep but to no avail. It just wasn't working. I threw the blankets off me, cringing from the cold before heaving myself off the bed so that I could get ready for the last time as a human. I would be dying today. It was so final. There was no going back, but I had already decided and was going to stick with my decision. I was changing today, one way or another.

I took my time getting ready, relishing in my last few minutes as a human. I put on some sweats and a tank top. They were my comfort clothes and I was bound and determined to die in them, no matter how morbid that sounded.

I walked down the stairs slowly, running my hand over the walls as I went. I went directly into the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water. It was so refreshing and in a few days time, I would never thirst for it any more. I would be thirsting for something a little more thick….and red.

I went into the living room where I knew that Peter, Charlotte and Jasper were waiting for me. They were all there sitting on a couch together, Peter and Charlotte holding hands. Jasper was staring ahead with a blank expression on his face. He didn't even turn his head as I walked over to him.

I waited a couple minutes before tugging on one of his hands. He shook his head as though clearing his head. He stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"So" he said. "Where are we going to do this?" Before I had time to answer Charlotte butted in and said, "She would probably be more comfortable on the bed. Less chance of her falling off and stuff." Jasper looked at me and I nodded in agreement.

I was choosing my death place, how lovely.

Peter and Charlotte stood up in unison and we all began the trek to the bedroom. When we got there, I laid up on the bed. Before I was able to lie down fully Jasper asked, "Which one do you want to bite you?" I stared up at the ceiling and answered, "All of you" without looking at them. Jasper whispered a quick "I love you" and gave me a quick kiss before pulling back my hair. "Don't listen to a word I say" I said pointedly. As they all got into position, I whimpered, "This is so going to suck."

They would be my dying words.

**Peters Point of View**

We all bit into Bella at the same time, pumping as much venom as we could into her bloodstream. I could taste her blood in my mouth and it took everything in me to remember that this was Sweet Pea, she was our Lil' Bit. She was absolutely mouthwatering and my body begged me to suck her dry. My mind won out and I was able to pull away.

We were all able to tell when the venom fully hit her system. She squeezed her eyes tight and whimpered, fisting her hands into the sheets underneath her. I winced at the thought of what she was going through. The pain of the change was horrendous. You literally felt like you were being burnt alive. The venom felt like lava running through your veins.

Jasper had pulled up a chair next to Bella's bed, reaching out to take her hand in his. It would bring her no comfort.

As Charlotte and I pulled up chairs for ourselves up to the bed, the first scream rang through the air. Bella's breaths were coming in pants now, her hands fisted as tight as she could. Her eyes were tightly closed as she tried to fight the pain. It would be useless. There is no escaping the pain.

You could literally see Bella losing the fight with herself. I took one on Charlotte's hands in my own bringing her as much comfort as I could in such a situation. Charlotte's eyes were filled with venom as she gazed upon the young girl who we had all come to know and love crying out in pain.

We all winced as Bella's next scream rang through the room. She began thrashing on the bed, trying to escape from herself. She began pleading with us, begging us to kill her, to do anything.

"PLEASE!" she begged through her screams. "Kill me" she whimpered. "Please."

I had to turn my head as she stared at us with slightly glazed yet fully opened eyes, begging us to kill her. The next wave of pain overcame her and she screamed, her body arching off the bed in pain.

I glanced over at Jasper and really wished I hadn't. His eyes were glazed over in pain as he watched his mate go through the most painful thing anyone has ever gone through. His eyes were haunted and his shoulders were slumped forward. He wasn't able to hold Bella's hand anymore due to her thrashing. Instead, they found purchase in his hair. "I'm sorry" he whimpered as Bella emitted a shrilling scream. "So, so sorry."

.:*:.

**Bella's Point of View**

I would never be able to tell you the exact moment that they bit me, but I knew exactly when the venom reached my system. It was by far the most painful thing I have ever gone through, and it hasn't even been a full five minutes. I locked my jaw so that I wouldn't scream, but I could hear myself whimpering. It felt as though I was being burned at the stake, swimming in acid, being run over by a sixteen wheeler, having my hair pulled out and being pulled apart limb by limb all at the same time.

Wave upon wave of pain crashed upon me, making it impossible for me to keep quiet. I screamed louder than I ever have before. I could feel my back arching off the bed but I was powerless to stop it. I begged for death. For someone to kill me and put me out of this misery.

I tried to think of something to keep me grounded but nothing was sticking. It was as though my life was flashing before my eyes. Yet I couldn't focus on any one image. I didn't even know my name. I knew there was a reason I was doing this, a reason I willingly submitted myself to this torture. But I couldn't remember. The pain had captured me entirely.

**Peter's Point of View**

Bella had been going through the change for more than three days. It was her fifth day of the change and Jasper was out of his mind in worry that he had done something wrong or that she just wasn't going to wake up.

We had all waited with bated breath on the third day. We waited for her heart to slow down and for her to wake up. She never did. Jasper was worried. Heck, we all were.

I could remember meeting Bella like it was yesterday. She was this fierce warrior type woman who was afraid to let anyone in. We had come so far since then. She opened up to us and we became the family that we had all imagined. It was like a dream. I got the baby sister that I had always wanted and she was everything I could have imagined. And I would have her for eternity.

I was roused from my thoughts as Bella's screams reached a new level. She was clawing at the area in which her heart rested. Her heart was beating at an all time high until it suddenly stopped. The screaming stopped abruptly and everyone stopped breathing, waiting with bated breath. We watched as Bella's blood red eyes snapped open for the first time.

And then everything went wrong.

**A/N: Do you think Bella is going to be really controlled, or a regular newborn? Which point of view would you like to see the next chapter in? Is there something that you would really like to see happen? How was this chapter? Did you like the whole potato comment? Did you enjoy Peters Point of View? Do you think Bella will gain any more powers? No teaser for the next chapter, I want the next chapter to be an entire surprise. Review please.**

**Recommendations: **

These four recs are all Bella/Edward. Though I am not a huge fan of Edward these are all actually pretty amazing. If you have the chance, you should totally go check them out.

**Seeing Bella** by sherryola

Alice has a vision of a girl with no vision. She will either save Edward from his life of lonely brooding, or she will destroy him with his destruction of her. Can Bella discover the Cullen family secret if she can't see? Canon vamps and couples. AU

.:*:.

**The Curse of the Swan** by kitkat681

Bella Swan lives her life completely unaware that her time on this Earth is slowly counting down. A chance discovery opens her eyes to a history she never knew about. Will she be able to break the spell that has cursed her family for centuries?

.:*:.

**More Than Just Their Saviour** by Lawsy89

"My past may be lost to me but I knew where my future rested and where I belonged. With him." - My take on if Bella woke as part of Victoria's army. More details inside.

.:*:.

**Torn** by Dooba

Bella Swan has survived a living hell, twice. She no longer speaks. Nobody ever listened. The Cullen family take her into their care. Bella fights to leave her past behind, but will she be able to let love in? AH M-rated for violence, content, language


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait with this chapter. Hopefully you still remember what's going on. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting Standing on Two Feet. I really am enjoying writing this fanfic and enjoy reading your responses. Hopefully I do this next chapter its justice. Without further ado…**

_Previously on Standing on Two Feet:_

_I was roused from my thoughts as Bella's screams reached a new level. She was clawing at the area in which her heart rested. Her heart was beating at an all time high until it suddenly stopped. The screaming stopped abruptly and everyone stopped breathing, waiting with bated breath. We watched as Bella's blood red eyes snapped open for the first time. _

_And then everything went wrong._

**Chapter 14: Jasper Point of View**

Seeing my mate go through the excruciating pain of the change was agonizing. To know that I was the reason for her pain made it seem so much worse. To see my mate, the amazing women who doesn't let anything get to her, screaming out in pain, begging us to kill her made me wish I could take her pain from her.

When she first asked to be changed, I was in complete shock. When Bella left to go upstairs by herself to think, I thought she was thinking about leaving me or something. It was agonizing to even think of her leaving me. But then she said she wanted to be changed and the only thought running through my head was that she would be staying with me. Forever.

And then the next morning before we changed her I could only think about how I was going to be literally killing my mate. To know that I was to bite her and change her into a vampire made me sick. I would have never wished for this life and here I was, submitting another to this life.

Her change was like every other. No matter how strong you are, you can't hold back the screams of pain. No matter how much training you had could prepare you for the pain of the change. Some of the strongest people ever known to man begged for death. And yet Bella had one of the quietest changes I had ever seen. Yes she screamed in pain and begged for death, but compared to others, she was practically silent.

The one thing about her change that was completely different than everyone else's was that it lasted five days instead of three. When the three day mark had passed and she hadn't woken up I was extremely nervous. The only question I had was, when would she wake up? Would she wake up? But on the fifth day, her heart stopped and her eyes flew open.

Yet what happened next was completely unexpected.

.:*:.

She flew off the bed and crouched in a defensive manner snarling at us. Her eyes flickering everywhere, taking everything in. Her hands clutching her head.

"Bella?" I called, hoping to reassure her. She turned her entire body at me, snarling. I took a step forward but as she got deeper in her crouch, I instantly regretted it. I didn't want to make her nervous. I held up my hands, trying to show her that I meant no harm.

"Bella?" Charlotte called softly. Bella turned her attention to Char and snarled at her. "Why do you all keep calling me that?" Bella growled out.

A shudder ripped through my body as I realized that she didn't know who she was, or who we were. Her memory was gone. All of it. She would know how to do things, but would have no recollection of learning them.

I was completely silent. How do you deal with something like this? How do I pretend that I don't love her? She is my everything yet she can't remember me.

Charlotte stepped in and took over. "Your name is Isabella Swan but you go by Bella. This," she said pointing to Peter, "is Peter. You think of him like a brother. I am Charlotte. I'm with Peter. You are my best friend and we think of ourselves as sisters. And this," she said pointing to me, "is Jasper. He is your mate."

Bella took a few minutes to absorb as though determining whether Charlotte was being truthful or not before nodding slowly. "Can I ask you something?" she asked Charlotte. When Charlotte nodded her head Bella asked, "Why does my head hurt? Why are there voices in my head? And why does my throat burn?"

Voices? What is she talking about? Could she read minds? And her head hurting, was it because of the voices? I know Edward once said that sometimes our thoughts hurt his head. Was that what was going on?

"Voices?" Charlotte asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know" Bella admitted. "But they hurt my head. They keep telling me things. Like I know that it's ninety two degrees out and that tomorrow is supposed to be partly cloudy. I know who is going to win American Idol and I know that I sparkle in the sun. They keep telling me things."

"I really don't know" Charlotte admitted. "But it is probably part of your gift."

"Gift?" Bella questioned.

"Some vampires have supernatural gifts. Before you were changed you were a physical and mental shield. It seems you may have gained a power."

"Hmmm" Bella said. A few seconds later, her head snapped over to me. "Your middle name is Alexander?" I nodded in agreement.

"And this throat thing?" she asked, rubbing her throat absentmindedly. "That is the thirst" I told her. "You're a vampire now so you want blood. We have some blood bags we stole from the hospital for you."

"Well go get them" she snapped. "I don't feel like being in pain all day thank you very much."

I jumped into motion, getting the bags out of the fridge and heating them up before bringing them up to her. As I handed the bags to her, our hands brushed and Bella gasped as a tingle passed from my hand to hers.

She ripped the bags open and drank from them greedily. She didn't spill a drop. "You are so controlled" I whispered in reverence. I had never seen someone with this much control so early on in this life.

"The voices don't hurt as much" she said after she had finished. "They are still there, but it no longer hurts and neither does my throat."

"Yeah" I said, stepping forward, brushing a strand of hair from in front of her face gently. Bella's eyes flickered to mine and then down to my lips quickly. Without realizing what I was doing I leaned forward and brushed my lips gently against hers. Bella gasped and pulled me closer kissing me harder and deeper.

We easily got lost in the kiss. When I finally pulled back Bella had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. She opened her eyes and stared into mine. Her face lit up like a kid in a candy store. As I looked at her inquisitively she pulled me in for another kiss. After our kiss ended, our foreheads rested against each other. As she gazed into my eyes she murmured softly, "I remember."

.:*:.

**Bella Point of View**

Everything was so new and confusing. It was brighter and I could see everything. And I had absolutely no idea who the heck I was. Charlotte told me who I was and who she and everyone else was. I was able to quickly determine that I could trust her and that she was telling the truth. Well the voices told me I could anyway.

And then when Jasper kissed me, it was like we were magnets. I pulled him as close as I could and kissed him with everything I had in me. And I remembered everything. The Volturi, the lessons and fighting. I could remember meeting Jasper and Peter and Charlotte. I was able to remember playing jokes on Peter and pacing on the roof. I was able to remember how it felt to let my parents go. Every moment of my life was ingrained in my brain. Every talk I had with Jasper, every kiss and every hug. Every moment shared I could remember as if it had just happened.

You could see the joy on Jaspers face when I told him that I could remember.

"I thought you had forgotten me" he breathed.

"Never" I whispered, leaning further into his touch.

I gazed around the room curiously, taking everything in for the first time with my new eyes. The voices in my head telling me everything I needed to know about every piece of furniture in the room. Where it was made, whether it had significance, where Jasper had gotten it. Everything.

"These voices are going to take a while to get used to" I said grimacing rubbing my temples, still taking everything in with appraising eyes.

A glint caught my eye and I raced for it, sitting down quickly in front of it. "Pretty" I murmured, stroking it. I felt someone come up behind me and I instinctively went into defensive position, snarling at them before I realized it was just Jasper.

"Yep" someone said in the background. "Definitely a newborn."

I straightened up from my crouch, smoothing down my clothes self-consciously. "Sorry" I said embarrassed but kept my head up, not letting it get to me. I knew what being changed would mean and I would just have to get used to it. I just had to roll with the flow.

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk?" Charlotte graciously suggested after a moment of awkward silence.

I immediately went to open up the door but when I went to turn the knob it turned to dust in my hand. I winced and stepped back. "Maybe it would be best if I not touch anything" I said.

"Probably" Peter grinned at me as he passed.

His easy going manner reassured me that nothing had really changed. Except the fact that I no longer had to breathe, or had a beating heart.

I followed everyone down the stairs and into the living room taking in every dust particle, every crack in the wood. It was if I was seeing everything for the first time again. I kept my hands to myself in the hopes that I wouldn't break anything else.

I sat down on the couch slowly. Jasper sat next to me, holding my hand in his. I turned to him briefly giving him a quick grin before turning to Peter and Charlotte who were sitting on the couch opposite of us.

"So…." I said, trying to get this conversation started.

No one took the bait and we all sat in awkward silence before I finally got fed up with it and finally snapped.

"Well" I snarled. They all look shocked and rightfully so. Ever since I had come home with them from the Volturi I had turned back into a little girl. No more. I was Isabella Marie Swan, mate to Major Jasper Alexander Whitlock, the most feared vampire in the world. And I wouldn't put up with this silliness anymore. I am who I am and I'm not going to change for anyone.

"We are sitting here for a reason right. Let's get to it."

"Right" Jasper said, shaking his head as though clearing a thought. "First things first, what is up with the voices. Are they people's thoughts? Are they visions? And how did you know that my middle name was Alexander? I never told you that."

I tried to sort out my thoughts to explain the voices in my head. "They aren't thoughts" I said. "Nor are they visions. There are just a bunch of voices telling me things. That's how I know that your middle name is Alexander. They also told me that Adam is cheating on Julie with Suzy. And I don't know any Adams or Julies or any Suzy's. I just know crap." I shrugged my shoulders. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Holy crap" Charlotte said. Peter grinned and pulled her closer to him, wrapping her small frame into his arms, kissing her on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "Couldn't have said it any better, babe."

I shook my head but smiled at how comfortable they were with each other. I absentmindedly rubbed my throat as it started to burn again. It never fully went away but I was able to think around it, but it was over taking my every thought. I shifted on the couch uncomfortably as it became a raging fire in my throat.

All three Whitlocks were locked in their own discussion of how my supposed "gift" could be useful in a battle. No one was paying me any attention and the burning was getting worse. I couldn't think clearly and couldn't for the life of me swallow. I rubbed my throat with increasing pain, trying to make it go away, no matter how futile the action was.

I squeezed my eyes in pain and took to rocking back and forth methodically to try to manage the pain. It was some time later that someone gasped. A hand tugged one of my own from my throat. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me worriedly. I tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. Charlotte was looking me with venom filled eyes at my pain.

"How could I have forgotten that she was just a newborn" Jasper berated himself tugging on his hair in distress.

"Dude" Peter said with disbelief. "Figure that out later. Let's get Little Bit fed now before she ends up going crazy with thirst."

"Right" Jasper murmured, shaking his head.

He helped me onto my feet and we took off through the door. It was then that I realized that it was late in the night. It was weird to think that I would never be tired again.

We took off at a run, one of my hands still massaging my throat while my other was captured in Jaspers larger one. The speed was exhilarating and I could see every tiny detail even as we raced past. I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes. The thought made me giggle at how it didn't hurt to run long distances with no shoes on.

Quicker than I thought possible, we were in sight of the city. Jasper halted to a stop, forcing us to as well. He turned to face me and looked me straight into the eye. "You need to hold your breath until I say, that way you don't kill an innocent. It will be uncomfortable but it won't harm you in anyway."

I nodded and took a deep breath and held it. Jasper nodded in approval before leading me forward straight into the city. Jasper was right, not breathing was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt like it would as a human.

I could hear everything in the city. It was louder than I would have expected and I winced at how loud it was. Jasper led me to a back alley where you could hear the sounds of someone struggling and people fighting.

We slid along the walls of the alley until we saw a girl against the wall trying to get away from seven guys who were surrounding her. Jasper stepped forward and motioned for me to stay where I was.

"Hello gentlemen" he said.

"Hey" one of the men shouted. "Find someone else to have fun with. This one is ours." The guys all snickered. The girl was frantically trying to get away. Jasper stepped forward and you could see when the men got a glimpse of his blood red eyes. They cringed back and the girl was dropped from the wall. Jasper used his hands to tell her to get out of here. She ran away, tripping in her haste.

The guys all tried to get away but I walked forward from my spot with Peter and Charlotte at my heels. I moved with grace and the men all stood transfixed watching me. "Hello" I murmured suggestively. "Hey" one of the guys said, trying to sound smooth but failing horribly. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I reached the man and trailed a finger down his chest suggestively.

"I think there is" I said before sinking my teeth into his jugular. I immediately lost all train of thought and went into a frenzy like state. The blood was like nothing I had ever tasted. It soothed the burn in my throat and tasted like the best food I've ever eaten in my entire life.

Before I knew it, I had drunken every drop of blood in all the men there. My clothes were ruined with blood and hair from the men.

I looked down at my clothes in disgust. "I probably could have done better" I said before looking up at the others.

Charlotte smiled gently at me. "We all were pretty messy on our first feed. It's normal. Are you still thirsty or are you good?"

I let myself feel for a minute and determined that I felt slightly sloshy. "I'm good for now" I said.

We threw the bodies in a random dumpster before lighting it on fire. The bodies caught on fire and we hightailed it out of there before anyone got suspicious.

We were half way home when a voice screamed at me in my mind. My eyes glazed over as I tried to gain as much information as I could. I stopped abruptly and once Jasper, Peter and Charlotte realized I was no longer keeping pace they hightailed it back to me. Jasper took me into his arms and started to purr reassuringly, not knowing what was going on.

As soon as I got as much information I could, I looked up at Jasper and pecked him quickly on the lips. They all looked at me questioning why I stopped. I started running in the direction of home. They all were standing dumbstruck where I left them.

"We have visitors" I threw over my shoulder with a grin before continuing on my way with the others chasing after me.

**A/N: I challenge each of you who have read this chapter to review. Anyway, how did I do? Who do you think the visitors are? Are you still enjoying the story? Do you like Bella being a vampire? Is there something that you wish I would include? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you think of Bella being able to just "know crap?" Most people make Peter be the all knowing. I figured I would change it up some and let Bella have that gift. Tell me what you think and review.**

Recommendations:

These first two are Peter/Bella and the rest are Jasper/Bella. All are amazing, or else I wouldn't be recommending them. Anyway if you have some time check them out.

**A Case of You**** by **

A road trip, a stolen car, a grumpy-human drinking vampire, a disposable camera and a very unique map. Bella's determined to have fun, and Peter's along for the ride. Now complete.

**Dark Imprint**** by **

What happens when fate gets one wrong? Will he be her salvation, or is she doomed to spend eternity bound to another? Eventual Bella/Peter

**You're Poison, Running Through My Veins**** by Claire is History**

After Jasper kills a human, everything changes. The Jasper that everyone knows has been pushed aside by his dark, dangerous beast that had been caged up for so long. While the Cullens are disgusted and try to "fix" him, Bella is intrigued. She loves this side of Jasper, and she wants more

**Mirror Image**** by Xo BellaItalia oX**

All Human: TV Journalist Bella Swan is approached by the CIA asking for her help. She is to impersonate her dead twin sister who was planning to help assassinate her husband, Jasper Whitlock; a candidate for state senator, before he can take office


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will! I just like playing with the characters. Especially Jasper!**

**A/N: Thank you to those reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting Standing on Two Feet! I am so happy with the response this fanfiction has received from you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter. And yes, this chapter is late. I'm an awful person for making you wait but my grades started slipping for a minute there and I almost freaked out. Anyway, my grades are back up and I'm on break so hopefully I can work through it. I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy….**

Previously on Standing on Two Feet:

_As soon as I got as much information I could, I looked up at Jasper and pecked him quickly on the lips. They all looked at me questioning why I stopped. I started running in the direction of home. They all were standing dumbstruck where I left them. _

"_We have visitors" I threw over my shoulder with a grin before continuing on my way with the others chasing after me. _

**Chapter 15: Jaspers Point of View**

We raced to the house, chasing after Bella who had dashed there after scaring us all and then telling us we had visitors. Man was she fast. Seriously, no one is ever faster than me, even a newborn and I'm having trouble catching up to her. I guess she really is my equal in every way. I'm sure I had a silly grin on my face at the thought. My equal, my mate, my Bella.

Within just a few minutes we were in sight of the house and I was pleasantly surprised by who I saw.

"Rosalie, Emmett" I called. "What are you doing here?"

Emmett came and gave me a big hug, booming, "Are we not allowed to come see you Jazz? I'm hurt."

I shook my head and said, "You are always welcome here you big lug. You know that."

"I know. I wanted to see your little lady here. She sure is a beauty."

I growled possessively. "Mine!" Bella bounded up to me, kissing me on the cheek. "Yours." I kept her by my side, holding her lightly around her shoulders.

"You know I don't mean it like that" Emmett said rolling his eyes. We both shrugged it off with ease and we were able to go on as if nothing had happened.

"Vampirism suits you Bella. You seem to be taking it with ease. Much better than I ever did. I was a maniac. Getting mauled by a bear does that to you I guess" he said jokingly.

"You were mauled by a bear" Bella asked neutrally but you could see her curiosity burning in her eyes. "Oh yeah" Emmett said. "Those were the good days."

Rosalie came and smacked him upside the head. "Idiot" she murmured. Emmett twisted around, pouting. "But I'm your idiot."

Rosalie pulled him into a kiss before turning back to Bella. "Let's get into the house so that he can tell you all about it. He loves telling it."

Bella skipped merrily to the house. "Well come on" she said impatiently when we made no move to follow. "I want to hear the story."

.:*:.

"It was the early morning of a bright shiny day when my pa decided we needed to go hunting. We grabbed some breakfast before loading our guns and heading out the door with my ma calling after us, telling us to be careful. I shouted back that we always were. They would be my last words to her." Emmett took a deep breath and I knew that this was harder for him than he wanted us to see.

"We had already been out for a couple hours and we hadn't had any luck. Pa said that it was because I was being too loud so we split up. I had headed deeper into the forest and a few hours later when I tried to make it back I was confronted with a big black bear."

"I didn't have time to freak before he was on me. Slashing me up. I went down easily, being no match at the time. I make up for it now by killing bears whenever I can. They won't defeat me again" he pouted.

"Anyway, shortly after the bear lumbered away, not even bothering to eat me or anything. I mean really, was I that unappetizing? I knew I was dying and was praying to God to let my family be okay and to have some peace. And then she appeared. Rosalie. I thought she was an angel, coming to bring me to heaven. We flew through the woods and suddenly a very handsome man appeared in my vision. He tried to tell me something but I couldn't comprehend anything. I remember saying something like, 'So this is what God looks like. I would have though you to have brown hair.' And then the pain started and I thought I had been sent to hell."

"It was complete agony as I'm sure you know" he continued, smiling slightly as Bella grimaced as she remembered the pain.

"And then I woke up. And she was there. The angel. I asked her why she was in hell. That a pretty angel like her should be in heaven. She grinned at me and I was lost. I knew that she was mine. She told me that I wasn't in hell. So I asked her why heaven hurt so much. She just laughed at me and told me I was a vampire. I raced immediately to a mirror, crushing everything in my path, only to find that I didn't have any cool fangs. And that was how Emmett McCarthy, vampire extraordinaire was born."

I shook with silent laughter as he finished up. Only Emmett.

We sat in comfortable silence before Charlotte asked, "How long are you going to stay?" Rosalie was immediately discussing her and Emmett's plans to travel around the world with her. Bella listened with envy as they discussed Paris and England and Greece and China. I knew she would eventually want to travel around as well but for now, it was out of the question. She was an unstable newborn. I just hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

.:*:.

"So Emmett" Peter said the next day. "Do you know how to fight with swords?" Emmett grinned and said, "Who doesn't." Peters grin faltered for a moment before he got it under control.

"Duel?" he asked confidently. "Let's do it" Emmett grinned. Peter went to get Bella and his swords, giving Emmett Bella's.

They stared at each other for a moment before the clashing of swords could be heard and they fought. Bella shook her head slightly pointing out each and every one of the mistakes that both of them were making.

"He could have taken him out right there" she said. "Oh, he should have ducked and then cut across." Then she was all like, "Did I teach him nothing?" and "Is he serious, he's like a toddler with a sword."

It was amusing and I could tell that she wanted to get up there and teach them a few things about those swords. She would be able to take them out in a heartbeat. No doubt about that.

A few hours later, they were still going at it. Rosalie had gone back into the house half an hour after they had started. Charlotte just ten minutes later. Bella was leaning against my shoulder, tracing my scars with her fingers as she watched the ongoing foolish battle.

"This is getting kind of pathetic" she whispered in my ear. "I don't think they are ever going to give up."

A few minutes later when they still showed no signs of letting up, Bella stood up, took a strong looking branch off the ground and took both of them down within seconds.

"Idiots" she sniggered. "I could do better than that when I was human."

They tried to glare at her but ended up giggling like two teenage girls after a boy looked at them. "We are just that awesome" Emmett proclaimed, throwing his huge arm around both Peter and Bella. "We're just that awesome."

.:*:.

"Human blood is just so much better than animal" Bella said. "I don't see why you take second best when you can have the best."

"You were human once" Rosalie pointed out. "I don't think you would have appreciated it if I went to kill you."

Bella shrugged her shoulders lightly before saying playfully, "You never know. Maybe it would have been the best moment in my existence. Being drunk by a hot blond vampire. It is every persons dream."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "Carlisle always told us to drink off humans so we did. He said that we were human once and that we could rise above and be the better person by drinking off animals."

"But he's dead now" Bella pointed out. "You could always try it. No harm done. Plus you can just drink the scum of society. The people who deserve to die."

"Maybe" Rosalie murmured but you could tell that she was thinking about it.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Charlotte said softly. "At first I felt so guilty but when I let one go and followed him home and saw him beat up his five year old son, I never thought twice about it again. Some people deserve to die. And sometimes, I feel like it is our duty to get rid of them."

Rosalie's eyes burned with fury as she heard about the child abuser. You could tell that she wanted to search him out and kill him even though he was long dead by now.

"It is your choice though" Bella said. "There is nothing wrong with feeding off animals. I just think it would be more fulfilling to drink from humans."

"I'm scared" Rosalie admitted softly. "I've never drank from a human before. I have killed before but I never drank from them. I didn't want their blood running through me. I don't know if I can do it."

"It is your choice Rosie" Emmett said to her, pulling her tightly against his chest. "I'll do anything you want to do. Whether it be stick to the animal diet or try human. I'll love you either way."

Rosalie looked up at him smiling and kissed him soundly on the mouth. A couple minutes later she pulled away and looked directly into his eyes and said, "I know" before pulling him down for another kiss.

.:*:.

"I can't believe were doing this" I said. "Were not monkeys you know" I pointed out. Bella rolled her eyes, swinging from her branch to mine. "It will be fun" she said kissing my neck before hopping back to her own branch.

"Ready" Peter shouted. "Get set…. Go!" We all swung from branch to branch trying to get to the finish line first. Bella and Emmett had gone out earlier into the forest beside the house and were acting like complete monkeys before they decided that we would all have a race through the trees.

I wanted to say no but when Bella looked at me with those sweet doe eyes and pouty lips how could I refuse. She knew what that crap did to me and used it against me at every turn.

I swung from my branch to the next when I heard a crack and a thud. When I looked up I realized that Bella had fallen to the ground, the branch she was swinging on unable to hold her weight.

"Phooey" she said before racing by foot to the finish line to see who won.

.:*:.

"HA" Emmett yelled bouncing around like a lunatic. "I won! I won! I'm just that awesome. 'Cause I'm me! I'm so awesome!"

Bella interrupted by clearing her throat loudly. "Actually" she said. "Charlotte won" Emmett's jaw dropped and Charlotte started dancing around saying the exact same thing Emmett had done, clearly making fun of him.

"I won! I won! I'm just that awesome. 'Cause I'm me! I'm so awesome!"

"HA" Charlotte said pointing to Emmett. "I beat you, I beat you."

It was childish and immature. But it was family. It was us. I pulled Bella to me, giving her a kiss and watching my family celebrate Charlottes "awesomeness."

.:*:.

"You can't be serious" Bella said frantically. "I'm not ready yet. I'm only two weeks old now. There is no way I can withstand human blood yet."

We all knew this but it was better to start early. It's not like we're testing with real humans, just donated blood.

"My knower is telling me it won't work" Bella said referring to her gift. "There isn't a point. I'll just make a fool out of myself."

But we all knew it needed to happen soon.

"Bella" I said trying to calm her. "No one expects you to be able to resist already. You are only a few weeks old. But it's time to start building up your resistance."

Bella nodded and straightened up. She closed her eyes with a look of complete concentration. I nodded at Peter and he ripped open the first bag of donated blood.

A snarl immediately came from Bella and she lunged for Peter, ripping the bag from his hands and drinking greedily.

No one moved to stop her. We all knew this was likely to happen. A few minutes after the last drop of blood had been drunk, Bella finally realized what had happened. Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she closed her eyes.

"Sorry" she murmured not looking at any of us.

"Let's go again" I said. Bella's eyes snapped to mine, "No way. You saw what just happened. It's not going to work. There is no point. We can try again in a couple of weeks."

"Bella" I said. "Your bloodlust isn't going to magically disappear. You have to build up your resistance. This is the best way."

Bella nodded before closing her eyes in concentration once again. Peter got the next blood bag and at my nod, ripped it open.

You could literally see Bella fighting with herself to not lunge for it. She lost the fight with herself and the bag was drained within seconds but it was better than most newborns could do within their first year.

"I think that's enough for today" I said softly.

.:*:.

Bella was getting antsy. She couldn't hold still for longer than a couple of minutes. She watched with envy as Emmett and Peter wrestled with each other out in the backyard. I knew that she was itching for a fight but I couldn't stand the thought of her going into a fight. What if Peter or Emmett was too rough? I couldn't stand the thought of Bella fighting but I knew that I would just have to deal.

"Bella" I called, pulling her from her trance, "Why don't you go fight with them?"

Bella looked at me in shock. "Really?" she asked her tone hopeful. "Yeah" I sighed. She ran at me, kissed me forcefully, and dashed out the door heading towards Peter and Emmett yelling back at me, "I love you."

I didn't hear what she said to them, but Peter quickly backed off and Bella and Emmett stood in front of each other, sizing each other up. I doubted that Emmett knew that Bella could fight.

Peter raised his hand and Emmett lunged for Bella. She simply step sided, shaking her head in disapproval. He lunged again, with the same results. This went on for a few minutes before Bella faked going left and lunged right. She got Emmett right around the middle. She jumped onto his back and scraped her teeth against showing that she had won.

Emmett backed off and came to sit with me. "I can't believe I was beaten by a newborn" he grumbled pouting. "She wasn't even trying" he pouted. "Am I really that bad?"

I just shook my head.

This time, Bella and Peter faced off. One second, it was complete silence and stillness, the next it was a flurry of movement and snarls.

It was like a dance. One moved the other responded. It was beautiful. No one was winning. They were evenly matched.

There was no easy step siding. It was brutal and fierce. It was everything Bella had been looking for. He lunged, she ducked. He went for her head, she went for his feet.

And then it happened. Bella paused. Her eyes went wide and her entire body froze. I tested her emotions and was assaulted by waves of terror. Why would Bella be so afraid of Peter?

Just as Peter was going for the "kill" Bella uttered one word that made my venom run cold and for Peter to stop in his tracks.

"Maria."

**A/N: How many of you expected that? Was the chapter any good? Did you enjoy it? The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up. A week at most, I think. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.**

**Ohhh, and I've posted a new story today. It is called Starting Anew. It's another Bella/Jasper. I think it is going to be way better than this fanfiction. You should go check it out and see if you are interested. This is the summary:**

I had always known that I was different I just never knew why. And then we met her. Queen Isabella, Bella. She explained that we had been lied to our entire lives. And that we weren't even technically human. With her, everything changed. But with her, it seemed okay. My name is Jasper Whitlock and this is my story of how my life was changed for the better. Bella/Jasper

**Recommendations: **These are both Bella/Jasper and are really good. Or else I wouldn't have recommended them. Plus don't forget to check out my new story.

**Unheard** **by Augustmoon99**

There is so much to say in life, and it is not just our voices that speak. How do you communicate when your voice cannot be heard? Bella is not heard. Jasper tries not to feel. Together, they learn to open up and accept life and love.

.:*:.

**Fighting the Odds** **by CatMasters**

Jasper finds his mate in a broken human child. Follow their journey through the years as outside factors try to pull them apart. Warnings inside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will!**

**A/N:I apologize for the long wait. I really didn't mean for it to take so long. As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. I always am happy when I see the response this fanfic has gained. Love to all of you. **

_Previously on Standing on Two Feet:_

_There was no easy step siding. It was brutal and fierce. It was everything Bella had been looking for. He lunged, she ducked. He went for her head, she went for his feet._

_And then it happened. Bella paused. Her eyes went wide and her entire body froze. I tested her emotions and was assaulted by waves of terror. Why would Bella be so afraid of Peter?_

_Just as Peter was going for the "kill" Bella uttered one word that made my venom run cold and for Peter to stop in his tracks. _

"_Maria."_

**Chapter 16: Jaspers Point of View**

Maria. One word. A name. And everything seemed to freeze. I knew what this meant without Bella even telling us. Maria wanted her Major back and she would do anything. We would prepare, and we would fight. And we would win.

"Maria wants Jasper and Peter back" Bella said in a faraway voice. Bellas face was one of complete concentration. Her little nose was scrunched up and her eyes were closed as though she was searching for answers in her brain. She probably was.

"Three days" Bella said, monotonously. "Five hundred soldiers. Complete destruction. Given instruction to kill me and Charlotte and anyone else standing in her way."

A wave of horror ran down my spine. Five hundred soldiers. There was no way that us four, or six if you included Rose and Em could take down five hundred soldiers by ourselves.

"Think the Volturi will help?" Charlotte asked in a small voice.

It was hard to forget that Charlotte had almost died because of Marias orders and barely escaped. Now she was coming to kill Charlotte and get Peter.

"I think so" Bella said, her nose still scrunched up. "I don't see why they wouldn't."

The tension was high in the air and it was getting hard to stifle. "Relax people" I drawled. "We still got some time. Let's go inside, we'll call the Volturi and we will go from there."

Everyone let out deep breaths and headed inside.

.:*:.

"Caius, this is Bella. I need your help."

We had all come to an agreement that it was best for Bella to call for help, she knew them best and they would likely be more willing to come for her than for us.

Being vampires, we could hear both sides of the conversation without straining ourselves. Speakerphone wasn't even needed.

"Bella?" he questioned. "What is going on?"

"Maria. She's coming to get Jasper and Peter. With five hundred soldiers."

"Bella" he said softly. "We're having trouble out here as well. The Irish are rounding up people to overtake us. We can't send anyone."

"But were like family" Bella said sounding confused and hurt.

"Bella" he said harshly. "I can't fix everything. Deal with it on your own. We have our own problems to deal with."

Bella nodded, though Caius wouldn't be able to hear it and hung up the phone, shell-shocked.

"I guess we are on our own" she whispered.

There was silence as we all took in what this meant. There would be no help from the Volturi, the rest of the Cullen's were dead. We had made a lot of enemies with the Southern Wars. There would be no outside help. Unless…

"Em, call the Denali's, do you think they'll help?"

Em shrugged his shoulders, seemingly shocked with what was going on. But he flipped out his cell phone and dialed their number.

Before Emmett could press the call button, Bella seemed to finally realize that the Volturi weren't going to help us.

"I can't believe it" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "We risked our lives fighting off the Romanians with them. And now they can't repay the favor. And Caius. He has never acted that way toward me. And I was practically part of the guard since I knew how to walk!" She was up and pacing, her newborn side trying to pull through.

She began tugging on her hair. "After everything" she moaned, throwing herself onto my lap and snuggling her face into my neck. My body instinctively started purring, trying to calm down its mate. Bella snuggled closer to me, her hands gripping my shirt.

"I can't believe it" she said again, in a disbelieving whisper.

My hands rubbed her back soothingly. "It will be okay" I murmured in her ear. "Everything will be okay."

Peter shook his head. "I always knew there was something fishy about those Volturi."

Many of us nodded our heads but didn't say anything further that could upset Bella.

Emmett finally was able to hit the call button after everyone had quieted down.

"Tanya speaking" Tanya answered immediately sounding way too cheerful for the current situation.

"Tanya" Emmett said, sounding more serious than I ever heard him before. "We need your help."

.:*:.

We were standing outside the house, in front of the porch waiting for the Denali's to show. Tanya immedietly agreed to come down and help us out even with our discouraging odds. Probobly having something to do with me and Peter being 'fine male specimans' as she always said.

Everyone's emotions were on a high. Everyone was worrying and anticipating the worst.

"Who all is in the Denali Coven?" Bella asked.

I forgot that she didn't know them. "There is the coven leader Tanya and her sisters Kate and Irina. There is also a mated couple. They are Carmen and Eleazar."

"Any powers?"

"Kate can shock someone with electricity and Eleazar can tell whether you have a gift and what it is."

"That it?" Bella asked. I just nodded my head.

We all waited impatiently as we heard the sounds of a car racing down our twisting driveway. Bella stood next to me, gripping my hand in hers. She seemed to be faraway and I knew that she was trying to get as much information as she could on Maria and her army.

She was giving off a lot of disappointment, informing me that she hadn't gotten anything else without her having to say anything to me.

The Denali's swung in front of the house and got out of the car at vampire speed.

Being coven leader for the Whitlocks, I stepped forward slightly and greeted them and telling them with all the sincerity I could muster, "Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Tanya, the coven leader of the Denali's, also stepped slightly in front of her coven mates and said, "Think nothing of it Jasper. You are family whether you want to admit it or not."

I smiled slightly and pulled Bella closer to me, wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't think you have met my mate yet. This is my Isabella."

"Bella" my mate growled out, seemingly frustrated. "I hate Isabella."

"It's so pretty though" I said, pouting slightly at her.

She shook her head and said, "Isabella is so proper though. And oldish. I don't like it."

"Oldish isn't a word" I pointed out. Bella through her hands up in the air. "Who cares! We have five hundred newborns coming after us to get you and Peter. I don't care what is in the dictionary and what isn't!"

She removed my arm off of her and stalked off. I sighed but let her go off, knowing she needed to blow off some steam.

I turned back to the Denali's. "Sorry about that. She's still a newborn and she's still getting used to the whole vampire thing. Plus this new development is stressing her out. If she was human, I'm sure she would have had a nervous breakdown by now."

Tanya nodded and said, "Yes. The newborn year is always the hardest. Even if you do know what is coming for you." Tanya glanced sympathetically toward where Bella had stalked off. "It doesn't help that her mate is being threatened and she can't do anything about it."

I nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we get inside and get comfortable while we wait for Bella to cool off some?"

Without a word, everyone filed into the house with no further prompting. I waited for everyone else to go before me before I went in myself, going immediately to the sitting room where I found everyone lounging comfortably on the seats.

I sat down in my own seat and Eleazar immediately turned to me. "Your mate is very powerful" he said. All other conversations stopped as they listened to what Eleazar had to say.

"I have never seen so much power in one person. She is both a physical and mental shield. She has the power of knowledge. She can also control the elements."

Gasps of shock sounded through the room. We all knew about her shields and knowledge, but controlling the elements?

"It will be hard to control" Eleazar continued. "Almost impossible without proper training. But it would be very useful in the battle."

"What would be useful?" someone said behind us at the glass door leading out into the backyard. I turned around and saw my Bella leaning against the doorframe looking like a model.

"Your power" Eleazar said.

"Yeah I can do really nifty things with my shield."

"Not just that, though" Eleazar said, getting excited.

"I don't think knowing crap is going to help any, I'm sorry to say" Bella said, while coming over to sit on my lap, snuggling into me.

"You have another power" he informed her, getting it out there with no further beating around the bush.

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped, clearly in shock.

Eleazar hurried to explain, telling her everything she needed to know. "You can control the elements my dear Bella. Fire, earth, water, air. It is all under your control now. I have only met one other like you. His name is Benjamin."

"And this will help us in the battle?" Bella asked softly.

Eleazar nodded his head enthusiastically. "If you could get it under control than yes, it would be a huge help. But getting you to be able to control it is the tricky part. If I am correct, than you could throw balls of fire at the incoming newborns, effectively burning them where they are standing."

Everyone was in awe at this point.

"How do I learn to control it?"

"It would be best for Benjamin to come here and teach you. It would be the fastest most effective way."

Bella nodded in understanding. She pulled out her phone from her front pocket and started dialing away. "How do you know his number?" I asked, confused. Bella rolled her eyes at me, tapping the side of her head, telling me that it was part of her 'knowing crap' gift.

"Hello" a surprisingly kind voice answered immediately.

"Benjamin, this is Bella Swan of the Whitlock Coven. I was wondering if you could help me."

There was silence. "Well Miss Bella Swan" he teased, "What is it that you require of me?"

"I can supposedly control the elements. I was told that you could as well. I need to learn how to control it as soon as possible. Is there any way you can come and train me? I know I don't know you or anything but I really need your help."

There was silence. "Where do you live?"

Bella told him and we all waited with baited breath for his response. "I'll see you soon" he said abruptly, hanging up.

Bella pulled the phone from her ear. "Well that was unexpected" she laughed.

.:*:.

We all heard the sound of running feet. We weren't expecting Benjamin for a couple more hours, and we all raced into the backyard to wait for whoever was coming our way.

A slightly darker than usual vampire stepped into view. He had short dark brown hair and blood red eyes that looked surprisingly friendly. He was tall, yet shorter than me. He was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt and looked quite comfortable in them. He couldn't be more than nineteen years old. He raised his hand in greeting. "Hello dear friends" he said "Are you the Whitlock Coven?"

I nodded my head and he stepped forward to shake my hand. "Awesome" he said. "And where is this Bella who spoke to me on the phone?"

Bella stepped forward and greeted him before saying, "Thank you so much for coming, you have no idea what this means to us."

Benjamin laughed and said, "It is my pleasure, dear Bella."

.:*:.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Feel the air around you" Benjamin said soothingly. "Let it wash over you. Connect with it. Be one with it."

Almost immediately after having met us, we started training. Jasper explained what was going on and Benjamin understood the urgency for needing to control this new power of mine and started training me immediately.

"I can't" I complained. "It's not working." Benjamin shook his head disapprovingly. "It isn't working because you aren't expecting it to. You need to visualize it. Be one with it" he explained.

I closed my eyes and let my senses go. I was immediately bombarded with everything around me. But there was something different. Something I had never felt before. I was…calm. Reassuring almost. Like it was trying to greet an old friend.

I felt the air around me and tried to control it, trying to make it bend to my will. I pushed against it in my mind and visualized it getting windier and windier.

And then I felt it. The wind. It was working.

"Holy crap" someone muttered from behind me. "She's really doing it."

I opened my eyes, but continued to mold the air to my will. Benjamin nodded at me in approval. "You're a natural" he praised.

"Air is the easiest to deal with. Next, we will be working with water. Is there a stream, lake or river nearby" he asked. I looked to Jasper, not knowing the answer.

"There is a stream a few miles away" he said, leading the way with no further prompting.

We got to the stream within the minute. I stood facing it, Benjamin rested his hand on my shoulder. Jasper growled and I rolled my eyes and told him to get over it. He pouted and sat down but didn't say anything else.

"Feel it Bella" Benjamin said. "Touch it. Embrace it. And then control it."

.:*:.

It was harder than I expected it to be to control the elements. Benjamin was a surprisingly good teacher and always knew what to say to reassure me while urging me on.

By the end of the day, I could control all of the elements. By the next morning, I could bring them to existence, not needing to be around water or fire to make it appear. Everyone was amazed.

It was harder than it looked. It took a lot of concentration but it was like using a limb. A limb that you had never used before.

I got really into throwing fire balls and ended up burning down some trees before I got in under control and threw water from out of nowhere at it.

A few trees were gone. Not too bad.

I felt guilty though. There weren't a lot of trees on the property and I burned some down while having fun.

Benjamin left not long after I had finally gained some control. He assured me that I would be fine and that I was definitely a natural and would have no problems.

We all practiced fighting with Jasper as our leader, having the most experience with newborns. He put us in groups and watched us fight, showing us what we were doing wrong and then waited until we had fixed it.

I could definitely see Jasper as a major in the army. Especially now as he stood straight, his hands clasped behind his back barking orders at us.

He was majorly delicious. I always loved a man in a uniform.

"Concentrate" he yelled at me. When I snapped my head up, he winked at me, grinning slightly, mouthing the word 'later' before urging us to continue fighting.

.:*:.

Today was the day. Doomsday. We would either come out victorious or be piles of ashes in a few hours. We stood in a clearing not far from the house, waiting for the battle to begin.

I clasped my hands in Jaspers, and he pulled me further to his side, wrapping an arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

"I love you" he breathed.

I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful red eyes and swept a hand through his hair before standing on my tip-toes to bring him into a kiss which he immediately deepened.

A few minutes later a discrete cough sounded, and we pulled apart reluctantly.

Before he could move too far, I pecked him on the lips quickly and whispered to him. "I love you Jasper. Forever and Always."

He smiled at me and clenched my hand tighter to his.

We all knew that some of us might not make it out of this. That some of our family might die. I looked around and I could feel my dead, unbeating heart clench at the thought that some might not make it out of this.

How could life go on without Tanya, who without thought, offered to come help us?

Or Kate, who was so energetic and loved playing jokes on people?

Irina, who stayed by our side without really knowing us?

Carmen and Eleazar who were so kind and helped us out?

Emmett who was just a big teddy bear?

Rosalie who was fiercely loyal to those she loved?

Charlotte, my sister that I had always wanted?

Peter, my brother, my confident, my friend?

Or Jasper. The love of my life, the reason I kept existing. The one who knew everything about me and loved me still.

How would I deal if any of them lost their lives? This wasn't their battle. It was mine, Jasper, Charlottes and Peters. And they didn't do anything.

The sound of hundreds of feet racing towards us sounded and we all stood in the wait.

We all looked at each other with varying looks of determination. We could do this. We would win.

There was no other option.

**A/N: I know, Bella is a bit melodramatic there at the end. Oh woe is me, we're all going to die, blah, blah, blah. How was it? Any good? Review please. It really does inspire me to write more. Even just a simple smiley or frowny face, I would be ecstatic with. Review please!**

_Go check out my new story if you haven't already. It's called Starting Anew. It is going to be way better than this one. I can already tell its going to be amazing. The third chapter has just posted. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry. I never will either.**

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I changed my penname from bowen7643 to IWillNotGoGently. I decided that my previous name was too boring and bland. This name means so much more to me. It is actually from a poem that I read the other day by Dylan Thomas called **_**Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night. **_**It's actually pretty good. **

**Thank you guys so much for your support and reading, reviewing, following and favoriting my story. It's amazing to see the response that each chapter gets. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. The words just wouldn't form. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Previously on Standing on Two Feet:

_The sound of hundreds of feet racing towards us sounded and we all stood in the wait. _

_We all looked at each other with varying looks of determination. We could do this. We would win._

_There was no other option._

**Chapter 17: Bella's Point of View**

Hundreds of vampires came at us simultaneously. We were engulfed in battle immediately. I lost sight of everyone as soon as the battle commenced. Vampires threw themselves at me, trying to destroy me, to do as their mistress and creator had asked of them.

I immersed myself, ripping off limbs methodically trying not to think of the lives I was destroying. The pain I was causing these people. _Vampires_, I corrected myself.

But they once had families, and lives. Parents and siblings. People who loved them and missed them. And I was taking that away from them.

I had been a murderer before, and I always would be. Whether human or vampire, I took lives. We were the ultimate predator, the top of the food chain. This was what I had been trained to do my entire life. Yet I couldn't help but feel sorrow for what I was doing.

But then I thought of them trying to take my Jasper away from me. What they would do to Jasper and Peter. How they would kill me and Charlotte and anyone who stood in their way. And with renewed vigor, I sliced through the group, ripping off anything I could touch. And I didn't feel guilty, because even as I ended lives, I realized that I was helping save our own. Because we were loved. We had siblings and friends and mates who would love and miss us.

And any vampire that came after me or even came near me, was ended. I showed them no mercy.

I danced around the newborn vampires. They got frustrated easily and came at me in tens, trying to get a hold of me. They lunged, I ducked. Another would come at me and I step sided, grabbing a hold of their arm as they flew past me and ripped it off. Venom spurted out of the detached limbs and soon I was coated in it. Drenched, if you will.

I was having fun. It wasn't the most appropriate time, but as I fought for our lives, I was laughing and juggling limbs. I wanted to start singing, but I quickly decided that this probably wasn't the best moment.

I would have time to do that later.

A woman with fire red hair lunged at me. She seemed older than the others, more in control of herself. But she was no better a fighter than them. I ripped her into tiny pieces. So tiny, that even if someone would even try to bother to put her back together, they couldn't. They weren't showing us any mercy, so I wouldn't show them any mercy. An eye for an eye so to speak.

A large man, with muscles that seemed impossibly larger than Emmett's flew at me next. I threw myself at him at the same time. As our bodies crashed together, a sound like thunder echoed around the clearing. He tried to get his arms around me, to crush me into pieces. It didn't work out that way. As he opened his arms to attach around me, I flew over the top of his head. Doing a flip in midair for the fun of it. He growled in confusion.

I was unable to stop my laughter, and the man swiveled around in anger. I let myself feel, as Benjamin told me to. I felt the venom, as though it was racing through me, the pain of the change, and my hands started to get warmer.

A ball of fire appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. I threw it like a bowling ball. It hit him in the center, and he fell back, as though he was a pin. I spread my arms out, letting the fire spread over his entire body, turning him to ash where he stood.

I grinned as the vampires around me backed away, knowing I was more dangerous than them. More powerful.

Soon, I was the one throwing myself at them, as they tried to run from me. Heads seemed to fall off with barely any help. A quick twist and they were falling to the ground.

I counted my steps as I moved through the crowd of newborns.

One, two, three, four.

Two, two, three, four.

Three, two, three, four.

Over and over and over again.

Bodies seemed to litter the ground. Limbs trying to find the torso on which they belonged. Dragging themselves mindlessly. Hoping against all odds that they would be put back together again.

But they were like Humpty Dumpty.

All the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

They would never be put back together again, and I felt slightly sadistic as I grinned at the mere thought of it. I was a little creeped out by myself.

There was a stall in action, and I tried to find anyone from my side. Charlotte, Peter, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya and anyone from her coven, Jasper. Yet I could find no one.

I stood on my toes, cursing at myself for not being taller. And then I saw him. Peter. He was being held back by at least twenty vampires, holding any piece of him they could to stop him from lunging.

I followed his gaze, to find what he was trying to get too. And I saw her. Charlotte.

My friend, my sister, my confident. She was a part of my coven and no one touched what was mine.

She was being held down by three large men and one stood in front of her, with her head tightly in his grasp.

She was struggling; trying to get away, yet any movement she made created cracks in her neck, making it easier for them to pull it off.

I took this in within a second. And a red haze seemed to cover my eyes. And I lunged.

The men around her seemed to drop to the ground. And Charlotte herself stood at full height and kicked the man holding her where it hurts before twisting off his head.

Together we pulled apart the men, letting arms and legs fly across the clearing without abandon, not caring what happened to them or wondering where they were going. Venom soaking us more thoroughly and I briefly wondered how long it would take to clean it all off of me.

Peter seemed to snap out of his own haze and killed all the newborns that were holding him back, then raced towards us and pulled Charlotte into his arms, breathing her in and kissing her deeply and whispering a quick _thanks_ that could barely be heard over the sounds of war before throwing himself back into battle.

The battle continued on and I could only hope that we were winning.

Minutes passed like seconds in battle. Hours as though minutes. There was no keeping track of time. Days could have passed and no one would have even realized it.

I was in middle of ripping the head off of a girl who was no more than eighteen when the battle seemed to stop.

I soon realized that it _had_ stopped.

"STOP!" A woman yelled. I searched for this woman, to see what was going on.

It was a woman, as I had guessed. She was beautiful as all vampires were. Her features were Hispanic and she spoke with a slight accent. Her skin was darker than the usual vampire and her eyes were as red as the blood she drank. Her hair fell in dark waves, framing her face nicely. She was beautiful, even I could admit that. And I knew immediately who she was.

Maria. The name was but a snarl in my head.

My Jasper had his hands around her neck, twisting it in a way that could only lead to decapitation.

"We'll stop" she begged, her eyes closing in surrender. "Just let us go" her voice was as soft as a whisper, but we all heard her.

But Jasper didn't stop. He twisted her neck and her head flew off with an audible _pop_.

Chaos reigned as the newborns realized that their mistress had just been killed.

They became even more sloppy and unorganized and it took us less than five minutes to finish them all off.

We all gathered together in the center, and with a pang in my heart, I realized that not all of us had made it.

I asked. Not because I didn't know, but because I didn't want to believe it.

"Where is Emmett? Rosalie? Tanya? Irina? Kate?"

The silence was answer enough.

We had won. But at what cost? It wasn't even their fight to begin with.

Jasper gathered me in his arms, resting his chin upon the top of my head. Breathing me in, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Emmett was first" he whispered. "They surrounded him and he couldn't fight them off. They started a fire and threw him in. Rosalie felt it through the mating bond and killed those who did it, and then threw herself into the fire, not even debating life without him. I tried to stop them, but I too was surrounded. Irina was next and one of the older newborns ripped her head off when she wasn't paying any attention. Tanya and Kate tried to stop her from being thrown in the fire, but it only succeeded in getting themselves killed."

I closed my eyes, letting the pain wash over me. We had won the battle and Maria would never bother us again. We were safe. But we had lost so much in the process.

I let myself feel the pain, in a way no one else would understand. Fire formed before us and I let it cover the fallen newborns, turning them to ash where they lay.

"It's been done." The words were said in a reverent whisper. "It's over."

.:*:.

The next few days past slowly as we lost ourselves in the grief of our loss. Carmen and Eleazar, the only remaining Denali's, left immediately after the battle to grieve by themselves.

And then it was just us. Jasper, Charlotte, Peter and I. We grieved for those lost. The ones who gave their lives to save us. To keep Maria from taking Jasper and Peter and from killing me and Charlotte.

Being vampires, we grieved in a way different than humans. While humans could cry, we could not. So we withdrew into ourselves, loosing ourselves in memories of them. We stopped hunting and let the burn of thirst wash over us. Relishing in the pain.

Yet we couldn't stop the relief of being together.

And as we stood in front of the house, watching the sun set as another day passed I couldn't help but think that everything was going to be okay.

And it would be.

**A/N: So this is the last normal chapter you guys. We just have the epilogue left and that's it. I know it was not only a short chapter but also a short fanfiction but I feel as though it was best left this way. Stay tuned for the epilogue. It should be out in just a couple days. **


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: For the last time of the story, I do not own Twilight. And I never, ever will.**

**A/N: This is the end everyone. It's actually really sad, and yet part of me can't help but feel a little bit of relief. I want to thank all of you one last time for taking a chance with this story. For reading it. For reviewing. For following and favoriting it. You have no idea how much it means to me. And did you notice that we reached three hundred reviews? YAY! **** Amazing! Hehehe! Without further ado, I present to you, the epilogue. **

**Epilogue: Bella's Point of View**

_Twenty Years Later_

We raced through the cities jumping from roof to roof. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled over my shoulder to the others, as I picked up my speed ever so slightly.

They raced after me, quickly picking up their speed, trying their hardest to catch me. It was Jasper who eventually got me. I was in middle of a jump when Jasper got his arms around me, successfully capturing me. He brought me in for a quick kiss, which I immediately deepened, before whispering in my ear, "Gotcha" before Peter and Charlotte caught up to us.

I grasped my hand in his as Peter and Charlotte jumped down to us, grinning at the sight of us. We may be creatures of the night. We may feast on the blood of humans. But we could feel and laugh and love. We were a family like no other. But we didn't love each other any less. With Peter I found my brother, my confident, my friend. In Charlotte I found my sister, my best friend, the woman I could go to with anything. And with Jasper I found my heart and soul. He was my soul mate in every sense of the word.

Being a vampire never stopped being amazing. After the battle, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte helped me become more in tuned to my instincts and then helped me keep in control of myself. It took me a little less than a year to overcome the newborn period, which I was very thankful for. A few months later, they helped me become accustomed to human blood. While we never went on the animal diet, we realized the importance of human life and only hunted the scum of the world.

A few years after my newborn period had ended, I received a call from Ashley. She begged me to take her in, that she didn't want to be there anymore, that she missed me and that she didn't want to do this anymore.

As soon as we got the call, we got a flight to Volterra and took her to where she belonged the entire time. With us. She was almost twenty-five now, her birthday just a few weeks away. While she would always be mine and Jaspers little girl, she decided that she didn't want to be changed. She was now dating a handsome young human man who was just a few years older than her. I approved immediately. She loved him and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a wedding and cute little babies in her future.

While I would miss her when she ended up dying, I would always know that she was happy. And I would never take that decision away from her. And I knew I would always have Jasper. Forever.

Ten years ago, Jasper finally proposed to me. It was perfect and exactly how I wanted it to be. It wasn't planned out or over thought. We were having a mock fight and Jasper had just pinned me to the ground, my hands being held above my head. He hovered over me as though to kiss me and asked, "Marry me?" just like that.

Our wedding was like a fairytale. It was everything I had imagined. I was wearing a simple white dress, and barefoot. Jasper wore a tux which he swore to "never wear again." We got married on the cliffs on a bright sunny day with a vampire priest and after we said "I do" Jasper took my hand, and we jumped off the cliffs into the water. And I officially became Isabella Marie Whitlock, wife to Major Jasper Whitlock also known as the God of War, the most feared vampire in the history of the war. And he was all mine.

I knew that I would never love anyone more than I loved Jasper. That if I had to do it all over again, I would. Because everything I did, led me to him. Through the worry, loss and pain, I ended up with my happily ever after.

We never ended up regaining our friendship with the Volturi. I realized after a few weeks how much they used me to do their dirty work. That I was nothing more than a pawn in their chess game. They wanted my friendship so that Jasper would feel some sort of obligation towards them.

There was a man named Garrett who was rumored to be leading a revolt against the Volturi. And I knew that when the time came, us Whitlocks would help him on the way.

Through my gift of knowledge, I was able to determine that he was an honest and fair man who would lead vampires through the ages. And from the rumors, others must believe in him as well. He had quite the following and I found myself eager for the day when he would rule the vampire world.

My coven was also able to help me control my gifts. I was now able to shift through the random knowledge in my head without second thought and was able to keep my family safe while able to block the less important information out. Though it did help me win any and all bets. Peter just never admitted defeat.

I was closer than ever to both Peter and Charlotte. With them I learned the meaning of true family. I truly felt like a part of the coven. They never made me feel any less than I was.

Charlotte and I would take days off from the guys and just hung out together. I was able to tell her anything I had on my mind and I knew I could trust her. With Peter, I was able to let loose. I could tease him and wrestle with him and bet on the simplest things.

And Jasper. I was able to be myself with him, let loose in a way I didn't know was possible. He was there through thick and thin. Through all my worries and doubt. With him, I felt like I was truly home.

I felt as though this was my fate. What I was destined for the entire time. And maybe I was.

I had always believed in a higher being. Someone helping us along the way. But the more time I spent with Jasper and the rest of the Whitlocks, I realized that while there may be some higher being helping us out that it was truly up to us to choose our destiny.

And that in the end we all had to stand on our own two feet.

_The End_

**A/N: This is the end ladies and gentlemen. This story can now be classified as Complete. My first complete story. But certainly not my last. Already, ideas are forming in my mind. **

**Then again, I may post a couple of Outtakes. Possibly. If I suddenly come up with some awesome ideas as outtakes, I will definitely post them. So stay tuned?**

**I want to thank you all for your continued support through this fanfiction. Through my insecurities during it, and when it took me longer to post a chapter, you never gave up on me. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for reading. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank You Everyone!**

**Last Recommendations:**

**The Human Strikes Back**** by BetterinTexas**

After the newborn battle, Bella decides she can't be a vampire. She leaves both Edward and Jacob and attempts to have a normal life. But normal does not ever follow Bella Swan.

**A fresh start by BetterinTexas**

After the return from Italy, Edward still refuses to change Bella. She decides to run rather than wait for the Volturi to come. Now know one knows where Bella is. Not even Bella. Bella X OC

**Winner takes all by BetterinTexas**

Peter and Garrett notice the same lovely FBI agent working the scene of a grissly murder. Both want her. Only one can have her. The battle for Bella Swan's heart is on while she is just trying to track down a serial killer who is most likely a werewolf and get lucky every now and then. Polyamory BellaXGarrettXPeter. No slash.

**Growing up by BetterinTexas**

Peter has one thing on his mind. Revenge against the vampire who killed his family and turned him . Prepared to finish what he started when he saved a newborn girl from death during the Southern Wars, he unexpectedly finds his Mate about to be killed by a nomad in a ballet studio. A naive girl who has a lot of growing up to do.

**Hammer and a Nail by DTS Guru **

Sometimes the wolf chooses an imprint that surprises everyone. The pairing seems completely wrong on the surface. But as the two strive to make their relationship work, will they find the wolf knew what he was doing after all? Rated for language.

**Original Sin by BookwormBaby2580**

What makes a man irredeemable? USC student Bella Swan finds herself asking that question when she gets involved with the sexy, yet tight-lipped Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a man living in a self-imposed purgatory for his undisclosed crimes of his past.


	19. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own.**

**A/N: I did decide to post some outtakes. It is Third Person Point of View unless otherwise specified. This is the first one. The second should be posted tomorrow around the same time. Hopefully. **

**Outtake # 1: **

**Jasper Feels the Mating Bond**

It was on the eighteenth of September in the year of nineteen ninety three when he first felt it. He was in middle of draining a particularly annoying strawberry blonde human girl when his head snapped up mid sip and his right hand came up to clench the spot where his heart once laid, rubbing furiously as though to dispel an ache.

Peter and Charlotte who were waiting for him on top of the building looked at each other in disbelief. Vampires don't just start randomly rubbing their chests. Something was going on. But what?

Jaspers hand rubbed even more fiercely and he could wait no longer. He took off running in the direction that the pull was tugging him. He was utterly confused. What was going on? He had never before felt something like this before. And in all honesty it confused him.

Peter and Charlotte followed after him, a short distance away, but first made sure that the humans' neck was snapped so they wouldn't have to deal with any newborn vampires anytime soon. Both had an idea of what was going on, but fearing their sire's wrath, stayed silent.

They travelled as fast as they could go, not stopping for anything. Less than twenty-four hours after the first pull, Jasper was standing in front of a quaint little run down building, whose sign proudly displayed the buildings name. Forks General Hospital.

Jasper didn't pause for long. Following instinct, he walked into the lobby of the hospital and took the stairs by threes, Peter and Charlotte following silently behind him, thanking their lucky stars that it was in the dead of night.

Jasper never paused and walked directly to the fourth floor to a large window in which he looked through. And then he saw her. She was a teeny little thing. No more than six pounds. Her little fingers were clenched into fists and she looked around, looking more alert than any other baby he had ever seen. She already had a head full of dark hair and surprisingly had her soulful brown eyes. Her face was flushed and she was wrapped in a light pink blanket.

He briefly wondered why her eyes weren't blue like the other babies' were. But that didn't matter when her eyes locked with his.

He fell to his knees as his own emotions got the better of him, his eyes never leaving hers. He had found his mate and it was at that moment that he first felt complete. He was whole. His life now held meaning.

And Jasper knew, at that moment, that he would do anything for that little newborn infant.

**.:*:.**

Peter stared at his maker in shock. Never had he seen Jasper so defenseless, so unraveled yet so…complete. Peter followed Jaspers unwavering gaze to the newborn infant less than ten feet away from them.

He felt an instant connection to her. It wasn't like the mating bond. It was almost as though it was attached to his sire bond he had with Jasper. Peter searched closer and realized that was exactly what it was. This little girl was his sires mate.

As he looked at her, he could see how she would be the God of Wars mate. She had the concentration no newborn should have. She seemed almost aware of her surroundings and her eyes never left Jaspers.

He felt very brotherly toward her and never wanted anyone or anything to hurt her.

She was so adorable. Even he could admit that. And he knew that one day she would be a little heartbreaker. Her eyes were locked steadfastly to Jaspers and when Peter moved to grasp Charlottes hand in his own, let out a little cry. The sound was heartbreaking. He felt as though she should never feel that way.

Jasper moved into action without hesitation. He raced through the door and cradled her in his arms gently. Her crying stopped immediately and her hands fisted in his shirt as though it was her lifeline. Peter and Charlotte followed more hesitantly, not willing to disturb the newly mated couples first moments together.

Charlotte herself was amazed at the new development. She knew Jasper would mate eventually, but to a defenseless little human infant? She felt the same thing Peter did. The connection was instant the second Charlotte saw her.

She moved to the front of the crib where the little girl had been laying and looked at the chart stashed conveniently in front of it.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_Five Pounds Three Ounces_

_Born September 18, 1993 to Renee and Charles Swan at 5:03 AM_

_Immunizations have been given_

Charlotte whispered the name. Isabella. A strong name. One the little girl could be proud of.

Jasper's head snapped up at Charlotte's whisper before glancing back down to his newborn mate. Isabella. Such a pretty name.

"We need to leave before someone comes to check on the babies" Peter told them. Jasper needed no more prompting and jumped through a window next to them, cradling the little girl against his chest. Peter and Charlotte followed quickly.

"We can't care for a human infant Jasper" Peter pointed out. Jasper snarled at him, pressing the child closer to him. No one was going to take her away from him. He wouldn't allow it. But he knew it was true. They didn't have a clue what to do with a human.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked heartbroken.

Charlotte took a deep breath. "I've heard of a place where vampires bring their human mates to grow up. It isn't widely known but I heard from a passing nomad when I was hunting."

"Where?" Jasper asked, looking up uncertainly.

She let out a breath. He wasn't going to like this. "Volterra."

He immediately snarled out angrily "No!"

"Think about it Jasper. They know how to handle human newborns. They would protect her and she would grow up knowing about both you and vampires as a whole. It's the best option. It's the only option." Peter urged, knowing in his heart that this was right.

Jasper knew it as well.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with his mates scent. He nodded to Peter and Charlotte before turning back to his mate, his expression full of tenderness to this little girl who was his everything.

"I love you Isabella" he breathed. "Forever and Always."

**A/N: I couldn't resist. I just had to post this. I hope you enjoyed it. It actually came to me pretty easily and I wanted to see what you guys would think.**


	20. Outtake 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own!**

**A/N: This is the last outtake everyone. The last time I will post on this fanfiction. I want to thank everyone one last time for all the support I have been given through this story. Every review, every follow, every favorite. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. You guys have been great. Without further ado, I present to you the last posting…..**

**Outtake # 2 Bella's Point of View**

**Bella Waits for Jasper**

I stood in front of the mirror on the door to my bathroom, brushing my hair out smoothly. It was smooth and shiny and straight and I couldn't be happier. For a thirteen year old girl, I wasn't bad looking. I was growing to look like the woman I would one day become, my body starting to finally fill out. My eyes sparkled with happiness, pools of melted chocolate. I was wearing the best clothes I owned while still not looking like a fool. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans and red shirt to top it off.

Today was visiting day and though Jasper had never been able to make it before, I was filled with hope that today I would see him. Today was going to be our day.

I had heard the stories of Jasper and of his time in the Southern Vampire Wars. I knew what they called him. How fierce he was. But I couldn't bring myself to care. He was mine and I knew in my heart he wasn't a bad man. Did he regret what he did? Probably not. But then again there was probably a reason for that.

A sharp knock sounded on the door. I bounced over to it giddily. "Miss Swan, it's time" Heidi said when I opened the door, smiling slightly at my happiness.

I nodded and she left quickly, leaving me to walk down myself. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It didn't work and I ended up running down the stairs to the hall where we waited for our vampire mates.

Almost everyone was already waiting, milling around the group chatting excitedly until our mates came to visit. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:28. Only two more minutes until it was time.

The two minutes passed like two hours with all of our impatience.

And then the clock made that final second and the doors were flown open and vampires came whizzing in excitedly, looking for their human mate.

I stood on my tip toes, searching through the masses, looking for my own mate.

Nothing.

As couples passed by me, I leaned up against the wall, waiting until my Jasper came to get me.

The crowd thinned until there were only two of us were left. We looked at each other uncomfortably. We both inched closer to the window, hoping to see our mates coming toward us.

Nothing.

And then suddenly there was. And my heart leapt in excitement.

But it wasn't him. The other girl squealed in excitement and leapt into the vampires open arms and I sighed in defeat.

But I waited. I always waited.

He may not have ever come any other year but I was determined that this year was the year.

And so I waited.

Nothing.

And he never came.

I checked my watch. Thirty minutes had passed. It was now nine in the morning.

I sighed and stared out the window, hoping he would magically appear.

My feet were starting to hurt so I jumped on the windowsill so that I wasn't waiting on my feet.

And I waited. And waited some more.

Nine thirty. No show.

Sigh.

Ten. Still nothing.

Ten thirty. Nothing.

My eyes started to water in rejection. I wasn't enough for him. I never was.

At ten forty five Caius came into the hall and saw me waiting.

"Oh Bella" he sighed. "I don't think he is coming sweet heart. He would have been here by now."

I nodded, already knowing what he was going to say. He said the same thing every year.

But like always, I lifted myself off and held my head high. I was Isabella freaking Swan. And I was enough.

But as I climbed the stairs to my room, the doubts began to creep in.

Was I enough? Did Jasper love me? Would he ever?

.:*:.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I stared out of the window into the night sky dejectedly. The pull in my chest begging me to race thousands of miles away where my mate was. I wanted to see her, with everything I was. But I knew I couldn't just show up unannounced.

Peter and Charlotte came up to my bedroom where I was sitting. The each placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should hunt" Charlotte whispered.

I shook my head and let it fall against the pane of glass.

"That wasn't a suggestion" Peter demanded.

I looked at him, my eyes darkening at the order. I didn't take orders. Never have never will.

"No" I snarled at him, going back to staring into the dark, remembering the way my mate looked when I left her, wondering what she looked like now.

"You need to hunt Jasper" Peter said, softer this time, sounding weary.

I shook my head again, almost pouting. I didn't want to hunt. I just wanted to be left with my memories. Was that so much to ask?

"Isabella wouldn't want you hurting Jasper" Charlotte said gently. "And you know it. It will take all of ten minutes and we will leave you alone."

I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and slowly walked outside slowly. Slower than I've ever walked before. Even in my human life.

I let the wind wash over me and raised my head to the sky. I stared at the stars and the longer I stared, the closer they looked like my Isabella.

The wind seemed to whisper her name.

I could almost smell her scent.

"I miss her" I whispered brokenly.

My knees collapsed and my head bowed on its own accord. I was a broken man without her.

**A/N: Alrighty people. This is it. The last chapter or outtake to ever be posted under this story. I'm so glad you guys have stuck through with me to the end. And I really do hope you enjoyed it. It took a lot of time and energy, but in the end, I think it was worth it. Thank you all for everything. I really do hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
